Snow Dreams Heavy snow
by SyPews
Summary: Jackie Frost loves to skate on her skatebord and is on the snowboard team. She loves her little brother, and hates E. Aster Bunnymund and don't want anything friendly to do with him. But when they are forced to work together on a history project, will their thoughts about each other changes? And what's Jackies secret past? Fem!Jack/human!Bunny. High School Au. Warning; Self-harm.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! This is my first Fanfiction. When I thought of a FF to write, I never thought I would write a JackRabbit history! Well, with some changes.**

**This story is going to have a girl!Jack. She will be like Jack, loner, trickster, mischievous, not caring about rules, maybe a little, but she will be a mix between human!Jack and Spirit!Jack, 'cause I have an idea how it will be worked out. I can say that she's going to have a little brother and he is like Jamie in looks, but nothing more.**

**Aster is going to be an Australian exchange student and has lived in Burgess for over 2 years now with his Aunt and Uncle.**

**I'm going to put Jamie and Sophie in this story too, but it is Jackie and Aster the focus is on.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rotg!**

* * *

><p>Snow, winter, snowboard and ice-skating! That was her first thoughts when she saw the first snowfall. A nearly 16-year-old girl laughed as she came out from her house and her feet touched the snow. She knew it would melt the same day, but right now, she didn't care. Her feet wouldn't get cold, even if she stood in the snow for hours. However, she knew her uncle would complain if she stood there too long.<p>

"Jacqueline, come inside at once! Even though you don't feel the cold, you're going to catch a cold!" Jacqueline heard her uncle call out from the house. She laughed at the words, knowing that it was true. She stood there a little longer, before returning inside the warm house.

She found her uncle sitting on a kitchen chair by the table, reading the morning news. He was a tall man, about 6'3 tall, thin, very dark brown hair and warm brown eyes. Since her uncle was a businessman, he was always wearing a suit, and today was no difference. His workplace was at one of the biggest industries in America, Snow World. They made one of the most popular winter clothes and winter sport equipment. His name was Lunar Moon, uncle Moon for Jacqueline, and was her father's brother.

"How was the snow?" uncle Moon asked her as she entered the kitchen.

"Amazing! I can't wait to go snowboarding again!" Jacqueline answered excited. She loved snowboarding so much. That and roll on her skateboard. If she couldn't go snowboarding, she would go skating instead.

"That's nice, but you must get dressed now. School starts in one and a half hour!" uncle Moon said as he looked at the clock. It showed 07.00 am. Normally teens like her would wake up at 07.30, but she had to bring her 8-year-old little brother, Mickey, to the bus station first.

Jacqueline nodded and went up to her room on the second floor. The room had a light blue colour and painted white snowflakes on the walls. The same went for nearly everything else in her room. The colours were either blue or white, with just some expectations.

She went over to her wardrobe, stripped out from her blue pyjamas, and pulled out a white t-shirt, blue jeans and her favourite blue hoodie. She looked at it for a moment and smiled softly. The hoodie was her older brother's old hoodie, but when she was little, she "borrowed" it all the time. In the end, he ended up giving it to her. It was still too big for her, but she didn't care about it.

Walking to the bathroom that was connected with her room, Jacqueline got dressed and found her hairbrush before she started brushing her hair. She looked in the mirror and a thin girl with pale skin, about 5'6 high, brown long hair that went down to her waist and ice blue eyes looked back at her. She studied herself for a moment before she turned around and went to her brother's room to wake him up.

She knocked at the door before she opened it and entered her little brother's room. Mickey shifted slightly in his bed, but continued to sleep. She laughed silently, went over to his bed and sat down beside it.

"Snowflake! Time to get up!" she said with a smile and nudged him lightly. He just gave a snore in response and Jaqueline sighed. She pushed him carefully, but to no response. Again a little harder, but still didn't get any response. She huffed irritated before pushed him so hard that he fell out of his bed, dragging the sheets with him.

"Ouch!" he cried out from under his sheets. Jacqueline smiled mischievously down at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Why would you do that?" he asked irritated as he crawled out from the sheets.

"You wouldn't wake up, so that's what's happened when you won't wake up at once," she answered with an evil look in her eyes. "_Mickey Wickey!_"

"Don't call me that! I'm Mick, _Jacqueline,_" he returned, also with an evil look back.

"And I said that you shall call me Jackie!" and then she began to tickle him. Mick started to giggle and twisted around, trying to get way from his older sister. Jackie grinned, but stopped tickling her brother moments later. She watched him lying on the floor, trying to catch his breath.

"Hurry up, you have 5 minutes to get dressed and get down to the kitchen," Jackie told and tossed some random clothes from his wardrobe to him.

He groaned, but slowly started to get dressed. Jackie walked back to her room and in to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth. After she was done she went down to the kitchen again so she could make Mick's breakfast and lunch.

"Do you need any money for the lunch today?" uncle Moon asked her.

"No thanks, I got 20 bucks plus an apple," Jackie answered her uncle as she took an apple from the fruit bowl. She also picked up a banana and started to peel off the skin.

"Okay. I won't be home before 08.00 Pm, so you can't go to the skate park today," uncle Moon told her as he stood up from the chair and picked up his suitcase.

She gave a nod to answer and took a bite of her banana. He kissed her on her cheek, ruffled Mick's hair in the doorway and called out a "Goodbye" before he closed the door.

Jackie looked at the clock. It showed 7.33 Am. The bus would come in 12 minutes.

"Eat fast, the bus is here in 12 minutes," she told Mick while putting on his shoes. He did and ran up to brush his teeth.

Jackie put her blue converse on before picking up her and her brother's bags and her skateboard. Her skateboard was blue with (surprisingly not) many white snowflakes and waited in the hallway. Mick ran down again and put on his jacket before they went out.

They waited for the bus for about two minutes with the other kids from their neighbourhood. When she saw the bus she sat down so she was just a little taller than Mick.

"Uncle Moon is working late tonight, so you can't go on a visit today. I'll come and pick you up around 3.30 Pm, Okay?" she asked him.

"Okay, Jackie. Love you," he said and hugged her.

"Love you too little brother," she said and hugged him back. He stepped away and entered the bus. Jackie waved to him and smiled as she saw the bus leave. She then looked at the clock on her phone and it showed 7.48 now. She had over half an hour to get to the school before it rang in.

She sat down her skateboard and started to skate. The school was 15 minutes away if she skated. She skated fast down the street and took some tricks now and then when she saw a bench or a stair.

Finally, she came to the school and jumped of her skateboard before picking it up. She was smiling when she walked up the first part of the stairs, but when she reached the top she let out a breath of irritation. There, beside the door, a group of 4 people stood and talked to each other. Nicholas St. North, Tina Toothiana, Sanderson Mansnoozie and the boy she hated most in this world, E. Aster Bunnymund.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? You have to know that English isn't my mother tongue. (And most of this was written when I was in 9<strong>**th**** grade, and my English back then was horrible! Writing skills too..)**

**SyPews**

**Edited; 11.03.2016**

**(PS: I am currently rewriting some parts in the story and going through a big grammar cheek)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

**I'm back again! Thanks for the favs and follows :D!**

**I'm a little irritated on myself. I wrote that Aster lived with his aunt and uncle in Burgess, but in my story they live in Nix, 'cause Jackie is from Burgess! Urg! I hate myself -.-**

**~Nix means snow in Latin!~**

**Megadracosaurus; Thanks :D You have to wait and see… If he had a little crush on her, he wouldn't accept it for himself…**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Rotg!**

* * *

><p>Nicholas St. North, or Nick by everyone else, was a tall and muscular boy, about 6'3. He wore the red football jacket, black t-shirt, brown pants and shoes. He had brown hair, blue eyes and was a player on the school's football team. He also came from Russia, but moved to Nix as a small child with his family.<p>

Tina Toohtiana, was a very energetic girl. She was about 5'5 and very thin. She wore a dress in different colours and her brown hair had purple, yellow and blue strips in it and nearly always in a ponytail. She also had purple eyes. She was on the cheerleading team and Jackie knew that nearly every guy at the school had their eyes on her.

Sanderson Mansnoozie, Sander by his friends, was a rather short boy. 5'4 tall and he was a little round. He had sandcoloured hair, and he nearly always wore a pilot suite since he wanted to be a pilot when he grew up. He was very nice and was a member of the yearbook club, but he was also mute. Surprisingly, he also was on the school's wrestling team, and had won a great number of prices to the school.

They would actually have been a really great gang to hang out with, if E. Aster Bunnymund hadn't been a part of it.

He was about 6'2, very high, but still shorter than Nick. He was well built (not that she cared) and had dirty blond hair that went down to his shoulders with a bandana around his head. He had a little darker skin than the others had, since he originally came from Australia. He had emerald green eyes and wore a brown t-shirt, a blue armless vest, dark blue pants and black converse.

Jackie HATED him!

Ever since the day she moved to Nix and started at Nix High School, they had been at each other's throat. She just loved to play pranks on him and torment him. The pranks had stopped since the principle had said that if she pulled another prank on him, she would be expelled. She didn't care if she got expelled, but her uncle had been very disappointed so she stopped. She also couldn't stand the way every girl liked him. The girls always looked at or after him dreamily and nearly fainted when he talked with that godforsaken accent of his.

When she walked past them, Aster's and Jackie's eyes met for a moment and then they both looked away angrily. She let out an angry breath and went up the last four steps to the building fast so she could get away from him.

If someone said that they would be friends, she would laugh and then pushed him or her in the schools fountain.

**Aster;**

"Urgh! I hate her," Aster said with his Australian accent after Jackie had walked past them. He crossed his arms and looked the way Jackie had walked.

"Who?" Tina asked and looked the same direction Aster was looking.

"That dingo Jacqueline bloody Frost!" he exclaimed angrily while he threw his arms over his head and groaned. "She's doing me CRAZY."

Tina and the others just rolled their eyes at Aster, but didn't say anything. The school bell rang and the gang went to their first class. History with Mr. Bennet.

When they reached the classroom, nearly everyone was sitting and talking with each other. When Aster went past some of the girls from Tina's cheerleading team, they started to giggle. He rolled his eyes as he sighed and ignored them.

"Okay everybody, settle down now," Mr. Bennet said as he walked in to the classroom. Aster saw Jackie walk through the door with her bag over her shoulder and skateboard under her arm. She began to walk to the back of the class and he counted 3…2…1…

"Miss Frost, skateboard," Mr. Bennet said without looking up from his notes. Aster rolled his eyes when she groaned and placed her board in a box beside the desk.

He put his history book, notebook and pencil on his desk before he began to draw instead of taking notes, if they would take notes. He could draw nearly everything. Landscape, animals, plants and even people if he wanted to. He snapped back to reality when he heard the word "Project"

"This year you will be working in pairs and this pair will be a boy and a girl. This project will be really important since it will count 60% of your history grade," Mr. Bennet said and looked at the class with stern eyes.

"The pairs will be picked by pulling your partners name out of this box and your history theme out of this one," Mr Bennet continued, placing two yellow boxes at the desk and pulled out a notebook from his desk.

"The girls are going pick a name this time. Miss Lamster, would you like to start?"

Then Aster zoned out again. He hoped that he would pair up with Tina, since all the other girls just irritated him. He hadn't heard his name been picked yet so when Tina picked a name he crossed his fingers.

"Sanderson Mansnoozie," she read and smiled at Sander. Aster sat disappointed pack, but a little hope was still there. Since Sander was mute he had to be on a group with two people, but his hopes were crushed when Tina picked Nick's name. They got The Cold War for their project. Tina gave Aster an apologetic look and he just smiled back at her.

"Miss Frost, your turn," Mr. Bennet said after he wrote down Tina's group. Jackie walked up and picked a piece of paper from the box. She opened it and froze. Her eyes widen as she read the name.

"You got to be kidding me," she muttered disbelievingly, but the whole class heard it. Just for a second, she eyed Aster. Aster's eyes widen too. No! No way in hell could it be him!

"Miss Frost, the name please," Mr. Bennet said and looked at the brown haired girl. She opened her mouth, and Aster closed his eyes and prayed that it wouldn't be him.

"E. Aster Bunnymund."

* * *

><p><strong>Shock much? Hehe :P<strong>

**Of course Jackie had to pick Aster!**

**Yey! I even got Jamie in the story! And I have a place for Sophie too, but I don't find a place to put Pitch…  
>What do you think for now?<strong>

**(Ps: Thank you for the correction jacksonpotterridefan101)**

**SyPews :)**

**Edited; 10.03.2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

**Tada! Here I am!**

**Kup of Koko; Thank you!**

**Markstn41; Not a bad Idea, I have a little idea for Pitch now ;)**

**jacksonpotterridefan101: Like I said in last chapter, thanks for the correction :)**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rotg!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jackie;<strong>_

Of course, of all the boys she could pick, it had to be Aster! Why couldn't she have picked the first piece she choose, or maybe the second? The person who said, "Thirds time the charm" was obviously drunk.

The classroom was dead silent and everybody's eyes were wide with shock.

"NO WAY IN HELL I'M WORKING WITH HIM/HER!" Aster and Jackie screamed, before they looked angrily at each other. Aster chair fell to the floor as he stood up.

"I want to pick a new name!" Jackie said at once to Mr. Bennet. He looked at his two students for a moment before he stood up from his chair.

"Mr. Bunnymund, SIT down at once, and Miss Frost, you cannot pick a new name! You picked a name and he is your partner. NOW pick a topic!" Mr. Bennet said strictly! Aster picked up his chair and stared furiously at Mr. Bennet and Jackie.

Jackie grumpily started to pick a topic from the other box.

"The second world war," she said flatly, before angrily stumping back to her desk to sit down. She had never been so furious before.

"Mr. Bunnymund and Miss Frost, I know that you two don't get along so well, but this project is really important for your history grade. If you fail, you most likely have to take this year's history again next year!" Mr. Bennet stated before he went over to the next girl on the list.

The clock wasn't even 9, and the day was already destroyed by the stupid project. When she sat down again, Jackie and Aster exchanged a look with each other and Jackie sent him an angry look. Aster glared back at her with hateful eyes before he tore his eyes away from her. Jackie felt her chest tightened slightly for a second before she sat down.

When the last pair had been declared, the clock was 9.15. Just 15 minutes to free period between first and second class, but of course they had history in their second class too…

"Before the bell ring, you and your partner must read a little about your topic. All the topics is written down in your books," Mr. Bennet told the class as he wrote on some papers he had brought to the class.

Jackie opened her book and tried to read, but her mind drifted over to Aster. She was so irritated at him. Why did the bad things that happened to her always have something to do with him? Why couldn't her uncle live in another city? Moreover, why did his hair look so great? Wait… WHAT?

What the hell did she just think? Did she just…? NO!

Jackie quickly looked down at her book again and pulled the hood over her head. Her long hair fell in front of her and covered the desk a little. She felt her cheeks heat up and if she blushed, everybody would notice since she had so pale skin.

_No! You do not think Aster's hair or Aster looks great!_ Jackie thought to herself. But… when did she think Aster looked great?

Before Jackie could think more about it, the school bell marked that the class was over. She literally jumped up from her chair, grabbed her skateboard and was out of the classroom before anyone else had even stood up. She ran to the nearest girls bathroom, slammed the door hard back and leaned on it. What was she thinking? How could she think that Aster looked great!?

Jackie took a deep breath before pulling herself up from the floor and went over to the washes to splash some water on her face. She pulled up the sleeves on her hoodie, but before she had even turned the water on, she stopped. She sighed at the sight. There were scars all over her arms, covering the pale skin. The scars were horizontal, vertical and even diagonal. She studied them for a moment as she started to remember the reasons to every single scar.

The door opened and Jackie hastily pulled down the sleeves and turned on the water before washing her hands, the memories already forgotten. She let the water flow for a moment before she turned it off. Turning around to leave the bathroom, she was surprised by the person standing behind her. It was Tina.

"Oh… Hey!" she smiled to Jackie. Jackie smiled back a little hesitantly. Tina had always been very kind to her so Jackie hadn't so much against her, but she really didn't know the popular girl.

"Quite a way to start the day, eh?" Tina said as she pulled out a lipgloss from her pocket and began to take it on her lips.

"You have no idea… Why did it have to be Aster? Why couldn't it be someone else?" Jackie didn't know why she answered to Tina. She wasn't a very girly girl and she hadn't many girl friends… er.. Actually, she hadn't many friends at all.

Tina laughed softly and laid her gloss back in her pocket.

"He wasn't Mr. Sunshine either," she laughed and looked at Jackie with a bright smile. She then looked at the skateboard Jackie had in her hand.

"Do you skate much?" she asked as they began to walk out of the bathroom.

"When the snowboard season is down, I skate," Jackie answered and laughed when she thought about winter.

"I miss winter so much," she continued and got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You like winter?" Tina asked but when Jackie opened her mouth to answer, she closed it again. Outside the girls-bathroom Nick, Sander and Aster stood and waited for Tina. Great…

They looked a little surprised when Tina and Jackie came out together. Jackie forced a smile to Nick and Sander.

"Nick, Sander," she greeted them with a smile. She then turned to Aster and glared to him.

"Aster," she said shortly. He glared back at her with his shiny green eyes.

"Jacqueline," he answered back and then looked another way. Jackie huffed but she swore that she could see a blush before he turned his head. She turned to Tina again and smiled a little happier smile.

"See you later Tina," she said and then placed her skateboard on the ground before she skated down the hall with a "MISS FROST" after her.

_**Aster;**_

Urg! This had to be the worst day ever! Why did Jackie have to pick his name from the box? Why did she have to ruin everything for him? He hated her and why did she looked so cute with that hood over her head… Wait? WHAT?

Aster snapped out of his thoughts with that thought. Did he really think what he just thought? No way had he thought that she looked cute at all!

He didn't get think more about it because suddenly Tina came out from the girl's bathroom, and to his surprise Jackie came out with her.

"You like winter?" he heard Tina ask her, but before Jackie answered she saw him, Nick and Sander.

She smiled to them and said "Nick, Sander" and then she turned to Aster and he glared at her as she glared at him.

"Aster," she said shortly, glaring at him with cute ice blue eyes.

Hold on a second! WHAT?

"Jacqueline," he answered back and then looked at a locker as he felt his cheeks slightly heat up.

"See you later Tina" Jackie said, before she stepped on her skateboard and skated down the hall. When a teacher shouted her name, Aster had to smile a little and shake his head. That girl…

"Are you blushing," Nick suddenly asked. Aster stared at him. Had he seen the blush?

"N-no. I don't know what you're talking about," he stuttered and glared at his Russian friend. Tina started to giggle as Sander rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes you did! I saw it! And it was after you looked at Jackie! I knew you had a crush on her!" Tina exclaimed with a big grin!

"No I don't! You, Tina Toothiana, are crazy," Aster denied and then began to walk fast back to the classroom with his friends at his heels. He slapped a hand in front of his face when they called after him; "YOU DO!"

He had just blushed, it didn't mean that he had a crush on her. He just thought she had pretty eyes, it didn't mean that he fancied her. Why would he have a crush on Jacqueline Frost?

* * *

><p><strong>Seems like someone as a little crush!<strong>

**I see it like that they have a crush on each other, but they 'hate' each other** **so much that they don't want to accept it!**

**Hehe :P**

**I will be more than happy for more favs, follows and reviews :D**

**SyPews :)**

**Edited; 10.03.2016**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

**Here I am!**

**Sorry that chapter 3 was updated so many times, but with me, I discover the fails in my text after I publish it-.-**

**And sorry that the uploading of chapters is so slow. I have 3 tests next week and tons of homework…**

**Frosted Skies (Guest); Thank you so much! :D**

**markstn41; I'm going to :) And if I need ideas, I'll ask ;)**

**jacksonpotterridefan101; Hey! Thanks! That would be great! I know that my English gramma isn't so good, so if you could make time, I would be sooo happy :D**

**osa-chan; Wow! Thanks :D It can happen that the uploads will be slowed down, but I will be so fast as I can!**

**Megadracosaurus; Yes you were :P Hehe, and thanks:)**

**KarouUchiha; Thanks :)**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rotg!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jackie;<strong>

Rest of the day went _perfect _after that little episode. NOT! In the next history class, Jackie and Aster started to fight again. If Tina, Nick and Sander hadn't worked with their project right beside them, Jackie would have punched Aster so hard that even he would have cried out in pain.

Math was just horrible. She hated math so much! It was many things she didn't like at school, but her math grade was terrible. She just couldn't get it! What did the alphabet doing in math? It belonged in English! Well she had skipped out some periods when she lived in Burgess, but no teacher gave her extra schooling. Worst of all was Aster, who also was in the class, and he was a freaking math genius!

English class wasn't that bad. It was one of Jackie's best classes. She had actually done her homework in this class, and all she had to do today was to read, since someone hadn't finished their homework. She just took up her notebook and began to draw snowflakes in it. She wasn't that good at drawing, but she loved to draw winter themes. She browsed a little in her notebook, before she stopped at on drawing.

It was boy, about 15 or 16 years old, with a mischievous smile was on his lips. Jackie smiled sadly as she stroked the drawing. It was the only portrait that she had ever drawn. It took hours to draw…

"Miss Frost! Are you even listening?" Mrs. Malon suddenly asked. Jackie's head snapped up and looked at her English teacher. She saw that many in her class looked at her.

"Erm.. no, sorry Mrs. Malon," she answered. She saw Aster rolled his eyes at her and she glared back at him.

"Like I began to say Miss Frost, we're having a reading test this Wednesday, and if everyone gets a grade over B- we're taking a trip to the ski resort for skiing and snowboarding," Mrs. Malon told the class they let out small cries of cheers!

"Yes, yes! But it's just if EVERYONE gets a B- or higher on the test," Mrs. Malon said, but she knew that now everyone would try to get a good grade on their test.

That was the first good news Jackie had heard for days now and when the bell marked the end of the class, everyone was talking about the test.

Yes, English wasn't that bad, but it was PE that was the worst thing that happened that day…

Jackie ran to her locker and pulled out her training clothes, before she ran to the gymnasium. She didn't want to changes with the other girls because of her scars. The door to the girl's locker room was luckily unlocked. She quickly pulled off her hoodie and t-shirt, dressed herself in a jumper and then her training t-shirt. While she put on her shorts, the rest of the girls from her PE class came in. They were giggling and talking about boys, make up and shopping.

Jackie felt their eyes fell on her sometimes when they were whispering, but she just stood in front of a mirror trying to set up her hair in a ponytail. Her bangs fell down in front of her eyes and she brushed them away, only to fall down in front of them again. She let out an irritated breath.

"Here, use this to pull away your bangs from your eyes," a voice said behind her. Jackie turned around and to her surprise, Tina stood in front of here with a hairgrip in her hand. Jackie hesitated a little before she took it and fixed her bangs.

"Thanks," she said and smiled to Tina. She smiled back and they began to walk out of the locker room.

"You seemed happy after what Mrs. Malon said in English," Tina said to Jackie. Jackie let out a laugh and grinned.

"Of course! I love the ski resort, I'm almost raised in a ski resort," she laughed. Tina also laughed, and suddenly they were chattering about the ski resort.

When they came in to the gym Jackie didn't see where they were going, too busy telling Tina about her days while being on the Burgess Snowboard team.

"And then after we broke up, he tried to win me back with showing me his new tricks! But he managed to fail so hard. For him it was humiliating. It was the only thing we talked about for weeks!" Jackie told Tina between her gasps of laughter!

"Oh my God! What an idiot! I can't believe you dated him!" Tina said as she gasped for air.

"What's so funny?" they suddenly heard Nick's voice ask and they turned startled around. He, Sander and Aster (ugh) stood behind him, and Aster looked rather irritated. Tina and Jackie looked at each other before they began to giggle again.

"Oh nothing, just that Jackie's ex-boyfriend made himself look like a fool after Jackie dumped him," Tina giggled with Jackie.

"Surprising that even you have had a boyfriend," Jackie heard Aster said. She felt herself froze at the place.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked him, her chest tightening painfully.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all," Aster said and looked away, but he smiled rather evilly.

"ASTER! That's not very nice to say, Jackie is a rather nice and caring girl to be with," Tina said in Jackie's defence. Sandy and Nick nodded behind her.

"Oh please!" and then he turned to Jackie "You nice? That must be the biggest lie I have heard. You don't care about others and you aren't as nice as you seem to be. All you care about is that stupid skateboard of yours," he told her harshly.

"Excuse me! How will you ever know who and how I am? All you are is a grumpy, stupid boy from Australia! All YOU care about is yourself!" Jackie shot back. Tina and the others looked shocked at them.

Before any of them could say more, their P.E teacher blew in her whistle. Jackie and Aster turned around so they didn't have to lock at each other anymore. Jackie forced her tears back. She would NOT cry of something Aster had said.

The class went good at first. They were in groups and Jackie's group would first run some laps around the room, before they would practice balance. Jackie hoped that she would survive the rest of the class, but of course with her luck, something had to happen. She was balancing on a balance board, which isn't hard for her. However, she didn't notice the ball that came towards her in high speed. It hit her in the stomach hard, and she lost her balance and stumbled backwards towards the wall.

Jackie hit it hard and groaned in pain. She felt her arm hooking into a wire as she sunk down on the floor, tearing it down in the process. The wire was attached to a loose lamp in the ceiling and it fell in a blink of the eye, hitting the floor. The crash threw broken glass in all directions. One glass hit Jackie's cheek and she started to bleed. Student's had thrown themselves to the sides and laid on the floor with their arms over their head for protection. Jackie shakenly stood up from the floor as she watched her classmates.

"Now look what you done," she heard Aster voice said as he helped Sander up from the floor. Sander's face was bleeding rather badly too.

"I-I d-didn't mea-" Jackie began, but Aster cut her off. Nick and Tina held Sander up, and he seemed a little startled, but fine.

"Of course you did! And even if you didn't, it still would be you who had caused something like this," he said to her more harshly than she had ever heard him before.

"Mr. Bunnymund excuse me bu-" The P.E started, but was ignored.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Jackie asked with so much anger in her voice.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE JACQUELINE BLOODY FROST! YOU MAKE A MESS WITH EVERYTHING YOU DO!" he shouted to her. The room went very quiet. Never had Aster said something like that to Jackie.

"Mr. Bunnymund!" the PE teacher exclaimed horrified!

Jackie couldn't stop the tears that streamed down her face. She knew that they hated each other, but she never thought that he thought so low of her.

"I'M SORRY, OKAY!" she cried out and ran out from the room, tears falling down her cheeks. Never had she been so humiliated before.

She ran to the girl's locker room, grabbed her things before she ran back to the school. It was still twenty minutes until the school ended, so no one would see her. She got her bag and skateboard from her locker, and then she skated away from the school. She skated to the skate park, ignoring her stinging cheek.

The park was empty, luckily. Jackie sat down and hugged her knees as the tears fell faster.

"_Of course it would be you who caused something like this! You make a mess with everything you do!" _she heard Aster's voice say again and again. However, the worst of it was that it was as true as it could be. So painfully true.

She makes a mess with everything she does.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a really happy ending? Oh Aster, how could you? Well it would be me who decide that, hehe.<strong>

**How will they ever be friends after this?**

**I feel that Tina has always tried to be friends with Jackie, and she would be rather nice to her even if they don't talk so much.**

**I haven't told about Tina and her love for teeth's yet, but don't be afraid, it will come ;)**

**It is a little difficult for me to write subjects and grades for American schools, 'cause in my country, things is quite different. Instead of use A's and B's for grades we use 1-6 for our grades. And I think that even though we have the same subjects, I think Americans have still some different from us...**

**Ps; Who do you think Jackie's ex-boyfriend is?**

**Later!**

**SyPews!**

**Edited; 10.03.2016**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

'**Ello readers!**

**As you can see, my dear readers, my story now is called Snow Dreams; Heavy snow. Well guess what! I'm most likely up for a sequel after this story :D**

**Frosted Skies; Maaaaybee ;)**

**DJ Candy Fox; So you think that ;) Hmm, interesting..**

**KarouUchiha; You will see in this chapter. And I have a plan for how Aster will discover her scars ;)**

**MaybellineD. Spring; I'm going to :) And no… it will be revealed in later chapters, who the boy on the drawing is.**

**markstn41; Some ideas you have, but to be honest I haven't planned Pitch to come in this story, but maaaybeeee(of course) in a sequel ;)**

**Tiny Miss Wolfie; Why would you think that! :P**

**writergirl219; Well, he did. And Why would you EVER think that! And I think we all do...**

**osa-chan; Why would you guess that?**

**jacksonpotterridefan101; Why would you think that. Why do everyone think that?**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rotg!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aster;<strong>

When Jackie left the hall, it was still completely silent. Everyone were looking at Aster, who had an angry look on his face.

"Okay, student's settle down. Mr. North, can you run to principal's office and tell him what happened and send the nurse here. We were lucky. It seems that it's just cuts that resulted the bleedings and no one was hit by the lamp," the P.E teacher said to Nick. Nick looked at Sander and the short boy nodded to sign that he was fine. "Everyone that was hit by the broken glass, come with me and Mr. Bunnymund, I want to talk with you in the principal's office 3.30 Pm," the teacher said and looked at Aster with a stern look on her face.

The other students began to move, someone helped their friends so they could follow their teacher and someone began to go to the locker rooms. Aster began to move to the locker room as well, but Tina blocked the way.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she exclaimed angrily. Aster was at first startled. Tina wasn't that type of a girl who cursed

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"How could you say something like that to her?! It wasn't her fault, it was just an accident and if you had looked a little closer, you would see that she was bleeding too. What you said was just mean!" she cried out furiously.

Aster began to say something, but then stopped. He stood still for a moment before he felt his stomach sink.

_Crap, _he thought as he bit his lip.

"You better say sorry to her. I bet she is crying somewhere here on the school because of you! I expected more from you Aster!" Tina said, and then walked away.

"Tina! Wait," but she didn't turn around and the ball of guilt that had formed itself in his stomach was now even bigger. What had he done?

He left the gym with guilt written over his face, ignoring everyone who tried to talk to him and went to the principle office. They asked him about what had happened and then why he did say what he said. What happened, he could answer but why he did say those words to Jackie, he couldn't. He tried, but even he didn't believe the words. He felt like an idiot.

"I will send a message to your uncle and aunt. I will also send Miss Frost's uncle a message so he knows what happened today, but I expect you to apologies to Miss Frost tomorrow as soon as possible."

"Yes Mr. William," Aster answered before he left the office. He looked at the clock. It showed 4.00 Pm and sighed. Great, late for karate practise…

He ran the whole way to the dojo, and his sensei was not pleased.

"If you want to keep training in this dojo, you have to be here in time for your training," he told Aster sharply. Aster nodded before apologizing to his sensei and changed his clothes. He thought that karate would help him forget Jackie and everything that happened today day, but he was wrong.

At the end of the lesson, he had manage to sprain his wrist. His sensei wasn't very pleased by that.

"Aster! What's wrong with you today? Normally you would have broken at least four planks, now you can't even break two!" his sensei exclaimed furiously. They were in the boy's locker room at the dojo.

"I'm sorry Sensei. Something happened at school today, and I can't stop thinking about it (_or her),_" Aster said (and thought) as he cooled down his wrist. It was red and a little swollen. Luckily, it was his left hand and not the right hand.

His sensei looked at him for a moment before shaking his head a little and looked at his student.

"Well, I hope you can concentrate better next lesson Aster. You should let your hand heal well before you come here again. I hope you can clear your head by then," he said and then he walked off. Aster looked after him and then turned around and slammed his head against the locker. Bad Idea… His head was now hurting a lot

"_What is wrong with me? Why do I care so much about her, and why am I so guilty?" _he thought as he held his right hand against his head and sighed tiredly. He changed back to his originally clothes and left the dojo in deep thoughts.

It had started to snow while he trained. Snowflakes were falling heavily around him. Aster wasn't a big fan of snow, but now it made him think more clearly. The late October snow fell and covered the ground like a white blanket.

He shivered a little from the cold, and walked fast to his home. He looked at his clock right before he entered the house. 06.13 Pm… He walked in, took off his shoes and went to the kitchen to get some food. He was seriously starving.

Aster placed his bag on the kitchen floor, but before he could do something more, his little cousin, Sophie, attacked him by throwing herself around his legs.

"Wow! Easy there little Ankle-Biter! You don't want to hurt your own cousin!" he exclaimed as he held back his laugh. She just giggled and began to talk really fast about her day on the school. Her blond hair was cut in an odd style… er.. Well she had cut it herself before he had time to react.

"And I met a new boy named Mickey, but I call him Mick. He's name is like Mickey Mouse, but he isn't like him at all. He isn't a mouse and-"

"Wow! Hold on there. Breathe! How can you talk without breathing?" Aster asked as he laughed. She giggled and took a deep breath to show that she breathed, but before she could say anything more, his aunt and uncle showed up in the doorway.

"Aster, we want to talk with you for a minute," his aunt said. Sophie looked at her cousin and he gave her a weak smile before following his aunt and uncle to the living room (with Sophie still holding on to his leg).

They sat down, and didn't say anything at once. Then his uncle cleared his throat.

"Aster, we got a call from the principle today. He said that in the gym, a student tore down a wire and a lamp by accident and then you shouted at her when she clearly didn't mean it," his uncle said with a stern voice. His eyes showed deep disappointment. Aster didn't dare to look at his aunt and looked down at his shoes, or what he would like to see. He had forgotten that Sophie still clanged to his leg. Her eyes were wide and looked at her cousin with a shocked face. He looked at his swollen wrist and took a deep breath.

"I know what I said and I know it was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself. Sander was hurt and I couldn't think straight. This day hasn't been good at all…" Aster answered. He didn't look at his uncle or aunt as he talked.

"Aster, my little Roo," Aster hid a smile. It was a long time since she had called him that. "I know who this girl is. I know it is that Frost girl, and I know that she has been like a… er"

"Bloody show pony," Aster said lowly, but his aunt heard it. She sighed but didn't say anything about it.

"Aster, I have known her uncle for many years, and you have to know that Jacqueline Frost… she is different from what you think," his aunt told him and Aster starred at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked. His uncle and aunt exchanged glances and Sophie looked at them. For once, she didn't know what to say.

"Before she moved to Nix, she lived in Burgess. With her mother, father and two brothers."

"But Jacqueline has only one brother?" Aster wondered. He knew some things about Jacqueline, since she had presented herself when she started at Nix. He looked at his aunt with a questioning look. She sighed and exchanged a look with her husband, before turning back to Aster.

"Her brother drowned in Burgess Lake when Jacqueline was 11 years old and her mother died when she was 14 year old."

* * *

><p><strong>Da da DAAAAAA! (Belt from The Croods xD)<strong>

**Ooooh! Cliff-hanger (er… kind of)**

**An older brother! If anybody remembers what I said about Jackie's hoodie, I think you would have wondered where that brother was! I don't think Mickey can have bigger clothes than Jackie since she is around 8 years older than him.**

**And what do you think about her mother?**

**Sooo, what do you think? I sat a very long time with this ending. I didn't know how Aster would find out about Jackie's family…**

**Ps; I know it is more likely that Bunny is master of Tai Chi, but I went with karate... and OH! I got Sophie in the story! Yey ^^ And one last thing... Why do everyone think Pitch is her x-boyfriend? Seriously people...-.-(Evil laugh)**

**Later!**

**SyPews!**

**Edited; 11.03.2016**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi!**

**This should be the right chapter! Thanks MaybellineD. Spring!**

**I sat a long time writing this chapter. In this chapter you will discover some of the things Jackie struggles with. I'm warning about self-harm. I wrote a self-harm story for my mock exam this Christmas to test out how I would write that type of text, but now it was really hard. I'm against self-harm and I hope that those who struggling, contact someone to help them :(**

**If someone doesn't want to read it, I will write when it starts and end…**

**MaybellineD. Spring; Not a bad idea! But Jackie came home that day. Even though she was hurt by Aster, she would never forget her little brother, and when she tells him that she will pick him up after school, she will!**

**markstn41; Yes, I'm going to have a prom, but Pitch won't come in this story… Sorry, but he will come in a sequell!**

**grayember13; :D**

**Guest; Oookeey…**

**bloody-rose-love; I'm going to :D**

**Arisa Tokudome; Hey, thanks :D Yes they have xD You don't have to wait *cough*pray*cough* for long :)**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rotg!**

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you saying?" Aster shouted as he jumped up from the couch. Sophie let go of his leg perplexed and gave a little squeal as she ran to her parents. For once, he ignored her. He felt lightheaded<p>

"Aster, you don't need to swear," his uncle exclaimed horrified. Yes, they didn't like swearing, but Aster did swear a lot. Aster ignored his uncle and stared at his aunt. Why hadn't she told him this before? Why did he care anyway? This was Jacqueline Frost for God's sake. But still…

Aster ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't take it anymore, he never thought he would feel guilty for her. NEVER in his whole life he never though that he would feel sorry for Jacqueline Frost.

_But you like her. You like that she teases you. You like the fights you two have. You LIKE her! _a voice said inside his head.

_NO! You're wrong. I don't like her! _Aster said to the voice.

"I-I have to be alone for a while," Aster stuttered and walked out from the room. He ran up to his room and locked the door after him. He couldn't think straight. All that had happen this day had just went wrong. The project, school, practice. He hit the door with his hands, and bit his lip to not cry out in pain. He had forgotten his wrist and it was now hurting even more. Why did he feel that those words he said today had more influence than he thought?

He threw himself on the bed and groaned. The months before Christmas would never be what he expected.

**Jackie; **

Soaked clothes and hair clenched her skin as it framed her small body. Tears blended with the cold water, that she no longer felt but still made her shiver, as they fell down her cheeks. Small muffled gasps escaped her mouth as she bit her bottom lip, trying to contain her screams of frustration. Her heart clenched painfully as she heard the words repeating themselves inside her head.

_You make a mess with everything you do!_

Jackie raised her trembling hand that held the too well known knife. She pressed the sharp blade against her forearm, covered in warm red blood, and dragged it against the skin.

_Surprising that you even had a boyfriend!_

Another painful clench and Jackie pressed the knife even deeper to her skin, making her arm sting in pain. Good pain! Pain that took away the painful clenches in her heart. The bad feeling of pain, swapped out by a good feeling of pain through her forearm.

"It feels so good!"

The words escaped her mouth before she could process them. Words filled with the well-known bittersweet felling.

She could feel the blood that kept pressing out from her cuts, water ruining the chance to heal them fast. Blood blended with the cold water as it fell from her arm and stained the water around her with a dark red colour.

Jackie opened her eyes, which had been closed for some time, and was met by her own reflection. Eyes filled with hurt and fear starred back at her, and she quickly let her eyes drop, only to be met by the sight of her bloodstained arm.

A sudden feeling of nausea filled her whole stomach. She felt the knife fall out from her grip and it landed at the floor with a clattering sound.

_What am I doing?_

Slowly, she lifted her other arm and carefully tried to rub the blood of her bloodied arm, only to see that more blood was coming out from the cuts. She increased the rubs gradually, before they started to become frantic.

_What the hell am I doing!?_

A scream escaped her throat as she slammed her arm to the floor. She pulled her legs up against her chest and cried. Why did she do this to herself? _You make a mess with everything. _Why had this happened to her? Why did something like this always happen to her? She was just a girl who wanted to forget her past and move on.

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm so, so sorry," Jackie repeated to herself, voice filled with pain and guilt. What would her brother said if he saw her like this? How would her mother have reacted?

Why did Aster's words go so into her? He had said bad things to her before, but this…

"Take it together Frost! It's Aster! He is just a grumpy idiot, and you will never care what he thinks about you!" she said to herself. Her wounds had finally stopped bleeding so she stood up from the floor and turned off the shower.

She looked at the clock. 06.16 Pm. She had been in the shower for nearly 1 hour! After she had picked up Mick at school and got home, she gave him some food, helped him a little with his homework and then she went to the bathroom.

She stripped out from her wet clothes, dried herself before she went over to the first aid kit and found her bandage and twirled it around her arm. She then got dressed in some dry clothes and picked up the knife, looked at it in disgust, and then she hid it in her wardrobe in her room.

She leaned herself on the desk and tried to breath, but the tears fell from her eyes and down at her desk and she didn't hear the door open.

"Jackie?"

Jackie turned startled around and saw her little brother stand in the doorway. He looked at his bigger sibling, scared. Jackie couldn't take it anymore and she sat down at the floor and cried even more. Mick came over to her and hugged her.

"Don't cry, big sister. I'm here with you," he whispered to her and placed himself on her lap. Jackie couldn't help herself from laugh when he did that. He was like herself when she was little girl and her brother was sad.

"I know Mick. I love you so much, remember that," she told him. He pulled a little back from the hug and looked at her.

"Then stop hurting yourself. It isn't worth it. You are much better than that," he burst out and his eyes were shining. Jackie looked at him with pride. Mick was sometimes wiser than his age. Suddenly he reached for a picture on the desk. It were five people on the picture. The two oldest where their parents. They looked so happy and smiled. Jackie, who was about 7 or 8 years old in the picture, held her new born little brother. But, it was the fifth person they looked at. He had white hair, ice blue eyes and snow-white teeth. He was hugging his little sister and brother and was grinning happily.

"Jack didn't risk his life for you so you could destroy it," Mick said softly.

"I know, Mickey, I know," she said and hugged him one more time. They pulled back and she stood up from the floor before she looked down at him.

"What do you say, do you want to read a story about the Guardians?" she asked and held out her hand towards him. He grinned and took it before they went to his room.

When uncle Moon came home, he was really tired, but he had to talk to Jackie first. When he came to her room, he saw that she wasn't there and he frowned a little before locking in the bathroom. No, not there. He went over to Mick's room and had to hold back his laughter when he walked in.

In Mick's room, he and his sister were fast asleep. Mick laid in the crook of her right arm and in her left, she had the book "_Guardians of Childhood"_

He smiled at them and pulled a blanket over the sleeping siblings. He could talk to Jackie tomorrow instead. He kissed Jackie's forehead, ruffled Mick's hair before he turned off the light and went out from the room.

**Aster;**

Aster knew he had to apologies to Jackie, but it wasn't as easy as he had thought. The first day, he couldn't look at her at all. After what his aunt had told him, he couldn't think straight. He wasn't his usual self and even thought Tina wouldn't be with him, and Nick and Sander didn't know what to do, they knew that he had bad concision after what he said to Jackie.

The second day, Wednesday, he tried to find her, but he felt that she was avoiding him, and he was right. They had a free class after lunch, but when Jackie had seen him, she disappeared and he didn't see her before the English class. English class went horrible. In the reading test, he couldn't focus straight. All the words, they were just words and he couldn't read them.

After Mrs. Malon collected in the test, she didn't seem too pleased, but she didn't say anything. The clock marked the end of the day, and when Aster was on his way out of the classroom, he saw that Jackie still sat there.

_Do it! Now's your chance! _The voice said to him. He waited until they were alone in the classroom and then he walked to Jackie.

"C-can I… Erm.. Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. Jackie's head snapped up and she looked around the room and saw that everyone was gone.

She looked at Aster and it seemed like a she was a little scared, but it was gone before he could look closer. She stood up from her chair and looked up at him.

"If you want to talk about what happen on Monday and say something, spare it! I don't want to talk to you," she said sternly.

"No Jacqueline, I…" he tried to say it, he really did. However, when he looked at her, he couldn't make a sound.

"I see you in history class tomorrow," she mumbled and walked out from the room. Aster slapped himself and cried out in pain. He had forgotten his sprained wrist…

"Dang it, I have to stop doing that," he mumbled to himself as he held his wrist against his chest. He stayed a minute or so in the classroom before he walked out.

He walked in silence down the hall and to his locker before he opened it and took out his history book. He was about to close the locker, but a picture caught his attention. It was a picture of him and his family in Australia.

They were in the kangaroo paddock and Aster's father held his arm around Aster's mother. Aster and his older brother, Eric, each held a baby kangaroo. He looked at his brother.

Since they were small, Eric had been Aster's best friend. They were nearly as twins, even though Eric is 4 years older. They were also very much alike each other.

After Eric moved out the summer Aster moved to Nix, they had a big argument and nearly stopped talking to each other. He felt like hell after that, but he couldn't know how Jackie felt. He could talk to his brother now and then (even though it wasn't like before), but Jackie… She couldn't. He let out a shaky breath.

"Aster?"

He turned around startled, and let out a relieved sigh. Tina, Nick and Sander stood in front of him and looked at him with worried looks.

"Hey guys," he said as he closed his locker, but he didn't turn around again.

"Are you okay?" Tina asked him. Aster tried to let out a laugh, but it wasn't a very happy one.

"Yes of course, why wouldn't I be?" Even he didn't believe it.

He felt Sander pull his shirt and Aster looked down at him. Sander had a note in his hand.

"_We know that you haven't been yourself these days. I know that we were a little irritated at you, but you have to remember that we are your friends. You can tell us everything."_ Sander looked up at Aster. The cut wasn't as bad as Aster had thought. He sighed and then looked at his friends.

"Monday, my aunt told me something about Jackie, and I… I felt extra bad after what I said then. I felt bad after what I said after you confronted me Tina, but after those news," he stopped and leaned on his locker with his arms crossed.

"Did you just call her Jackie?" Nick asked shocked! Aster stared him. Of course he hadn't. Or, had he?

"So Aster, something more you want to tell us?" Tina giggled.

"No! Yes I called her Jackie, you all do that, and yes I feel bad for what I said, but that doesn't mean I have a crush on her!" he exclaimed and then shut his mouth horrified. Why did he say that?

"Who said something about a crush?" Tina giggled. Nick laughed and Sander grinned. Aster felt his cheeks heat up and he knew he blushed. He groaned and slammed his head against the locker.

"Shouldn't you be at training now?" he asked. They still grinned at Aster and he grabbed his bag and walked off.

"See you tomorrow lover boy!" Nick called after him and his laugh was heard down the hall!

Urgh! What had he gotten himself in to?

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! What an ending :D I'm so happy! I can say that this chapter was the hardest, but also the funniest chapter I have written!<strong>

**Enter in this story; Jackie's older brother's name and look! Jack! Even though Jackie is Fem!Jack, I feel that her big brother's name should be Jack ;)**

**Also entering in this story; Aster's big brother, Eric. I feel like Aster should have a big brother! He will maybe come in the sequel!**

**If someone didn't understand why Aster reacted as he did, an explanation will come in a later chapter!**

**So… Later!**

**SyPews!**

**Edited; 22.03.2016**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

**I'm soooo sorry! Last week I couldn't find any time and strength to write at all. Monday and Tuesday I was sick, and hadn't any strength to write. Wednesday I had to study for two tests, Thursday I had school band practise and Friday and Saturday I helped with the "femund race" (I think it's called that in English) I wrote a little yesterday and I wrote the last part of the chapter today!**

**Arisa Tokudome; Thanks :D**

**Fangirl24 (Guest); Oh! Thank you**

**n0T3Z k1LLz 3v3RYtH1Ng; Hair grip is Uk for bobby pin. Sorry for the confusing… but like I said, English isn't my mother tongue ;)**

**markstn41; Hehe, it's okay. Thanks for the Ideas :)**

**osa-chan; Thank you :D And I have planned that Jackie would do something to her hair :)**

**And here it is!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rotg!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jackie;<strong>

After the confrontation with Aster, Jackie began to wonder. What had happened between them? Last week, none of them would care about the other and if something were said, they wouldn't care about it.

She walked down the hall. After she left the classroom, she had to get her history book from her locker. Normally she would have skated out of the school, but not today. Her feet gave echoes as she walked and she didn't even look where she was going.

"..my aunt told me something about Jackie.." Jackie's head snapped up as she heard her name been said.

".. I felt bad.." It was Aster's voice. Jackie walked to the voice and when she walked around the corner, she backed away. It was Aster and his gang that stood there.

"Did you just call her Jackie?" she heard Nick's voice said. No! Aster wouldn't call her by her nickname. He called her by her real name all the time.

"So Aster, something more you want to tell us?" Tina giggled. Jackie felt her cheeks heat up. Tina couldn't think that Aster…

"No! Yes I called her Jackie, you all do that, and yes I feel bad for what I said, but that doesn't mean I have a crush on her!" Exactly! Why would he have a crush on her? Well, she wouldn't care if he did have one thought.

"Who said something about a crush?" and the she heard them laugh. That was a good thing they laughed, because when she heard Tina said that, Jackie slammed her head against the wall and let out a little scream in pain.

"Shouldn't you be at training now?" Aster asked. She peeked around the corner and saw to her surprise that Aster _blushed_!

"See you tomorrow lover boy!" She heard Nick call after Aster as he walked away from his friends and then he laughed. Jackie slapped her face when she heard Nick say that. She waited a little before she began to walk. Now they couldn't know that she had heard their conversation. But before she walked, she pulled her hood over her head.

She walked silent past them, and hoped they didn't say something to her.

"Jackie?" Damn it!

Jackie turned around and smiled… er.. kind of.

"Ehm… Hi! So… uh.. So what are you guys doing here?" she asked a little nervously.

"Training, and you" Tina said.

"Oh, you know getting my book and.. uh.. stuff?" Jackie said. Why was she so nervous? It was Aster's gang!

"Oh really? It doesn't take 20 minutes to get a book and leave" 20 minutes!? Did it take 20 minutes to walk from her locker to the doors?

"Why am I even bothering? You don't need to know what I was doing. You aren't my friends!" she said a bit harshly.

They took a little surprised step back and looked at Jackie. She looked irritated back at them.

"If it was something more.. no, okay. Bye" and then she sat down her board and skated out. She came to the door and sighed a little. Even though snow was her favourite thing, she couldn't skate when it snowed, but the ski resort would soon open!

She began to walk home in silence. When she had walked in 10 minutes, her phone began to ring. She grinned when she read the name.

"Wass'up Leo?" She and Leo were on the same snowboard team. Last year, he helped her with her 720 spin.

"Hey, J! Guess What?" J, of course! He and the rest of the guys called her that nearly all the time now.

"A; you failed one of your spins, and is now dead and calling from the heaven, B; the team is on, or C; I'm awesome to talk with?" Jackie said as she laughed.

"1; No, I'm not dead (Damn) Ha ha… 2; Yes! 3; you're cool, but not awesome!"

"Hold on, the team is on?" Jackie asked with hope in her voice.

"Mondays, Wednesdays and the weekends 5.00 Pm to 7.30 from next Monday. Ready?" He asked.

"You bet, see you on Monday then" she laughed.

"Of course" and then he hang up.

Jackie threw her hands in the air and cheered! Next week, everything would be normal again!

**Next day;**

**Aster;**

Thursday! Nearly weekend, finally! This week hadn't been the best… and today it was history class. Double history class actually, and that meant that he had to sit with Jackie, and he had to try to apologies, again.

He walked down the hall with Nick and Sander since the bell hadn't rang yet. Tina had disappeared with some of the girls from the cheerleading team to do who knows what. Well it was good that she had some girl friends, and not just them, but it was a little forced that Tina had to hang out with the team. It irritated him that Tina was forced a little to hang out with them and not him and the other guys.

"So I heard you get the English test back today, is that correct?" Nick suddenly asked Aster. Aster eyes widen and he slapped himself, but with his right hand this time.

"I don't want that test back. I would rather stand on a snowboard than get that test back" Aster exclaimed. Sander raised an eyebrow at him and crossed his arms like an "_Really"_

"Yes really! I didn't understand anything from the text and I barely answered the questions!" It was true. He read, he wrote, but he didn't know what. They walked past the English classroom and Tina and her friends stood there. Since they stood there, Mrs. Malon hadn't come yet. When they saw Aster, they, except Tina, began to giggle… Again.

"Well, one way to find out, here's your stop" Nick said, and pushed him to Tina and her other friends, and then left them. Aster crashed into Tina so she stumbled and lost her bag and books.

"Crickey! Sorry Tina" He apologized and helped her pick up her books.

"Don't worry Aster. It was Nick's fault, that idiot of a Christmas tree" she said. Aster couldn't help but laugh at that. Nick's love for Christmas was nearly illegal. If he wanted, he could blow up a big party, just to celebrate that it was December.

"Yes, I nearly pity him" he said and gave her books to her.

"What would you laugh about? You are like that when Easter is near," she said evilly. Aster glared at her.

"My love for Easter isn't like Nick's love for Christmas. It is much smaller," he said and crossed his arms.

"Oh really? So if I said that Easter is the most boring season, you wouldn't say anything?" Tina said and poked him.

"Shut up. Easter isn't the most boring season. It brings new life and… Oh, ha ha," he said sourly as she grinned at him. The other girls giggled. Suddenly Aster's face broke out in a mischievous grin, and looked at Tina. Tina looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"And what about your love for teeth miss I-place-my-hand-in-everyones-mouth-if-they-have-beautiful-teeths?" he mocked and grinned at her evilly.

A deep blush covered her face instantly.

"I do not!" she exclaimed embarrassed. The other girls giggled more at that.

"Oh really? Didn't you do that to that Frost girl right after you met her? I swear! You nearly fainted!" a blond haired girl said. Aster had no idea what her name was.

"I-I d-did not" Tina stuttered and blushed even more and looked around and saw that someone had begun to listen on their conversation.

"And speaking of Frost" the girl said. The other girls looked at her, and she tilted her head in a direction. Down the hall, Jackie walked in silence. Aster felt the little ball of guilt in his stomach come back, but ignored it.

He heard the school bell rang, and the hall began to be emptier, except the students who waited for Mrs. Malon. The cheerleading girls whispered to each other and giggled.

Jackie had reached her classmates but had a distance to them. She herself towards the wall with crossed arms, her hood over her head and she looked down at her shoes. Tina's friends still whispered to each other, but know he could hear them.

"I don't understand why she actually uses that hoodie every day, just look at it" one of them whispered. Aster tried to ignore what they said, but couldn't help but listen anyway.

"I know, and what's her problem in the locker room? Every time we have P.E, she changes before we come or after we have left and she always use that sweater under her t-shirt. It's disgusting!" another whispered.

"Stop it! Maybe she doesn't like that we're watching her and maybe she just has many blue hoodies" Tina said in Jackie's defence. Aster smiled a little at that. Tina wasn't mean to anyone. He was glad that she wasn't like her other friends.

"Why are you defending her? You two aren't even friends. Does she have friends at all? Actually, I don't care. She's just a nobody" the blond haired girl said. Tina opened her mouth to speak, but the other girls just shook their heads.

"Watch this" The blond haired girl said, and then she turned around, so she could see Jackie.

"Hey Frost!" she yelled to Jackie. Aster watched the girl in wonder and disgust.

Jackie's head tilted up and looked for the voice in surprise. When she saw who it was, her face fell and she rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"What's with the hoodie? Don't your parents have any money to buy you new clothes, or don't you wear anything else?" she said rudely. The other students watched them with smiles on their faces. They knew that after Aster and Jackie's fights, fights between the two girls could get interesting. For a second, Jackie's face got an unreadable look, but it was gone before someone saw it.

"Hey! What's with your heels? Finally found some heels that are lower than your IQ Talia? I'm surprised that you even go to school, since you're just a stupid whore! I bet that the reason you're going to the school, is because you're a 'daddy's little girl'!" Jackie shot back. Talia! That was her name! Tina always complained about her, Aster remembered. He had to admit that Jackie had a good point. Talia was Principle William's daughter, and she was a whore.

"Why you-"

"Is there a problem miss William?" Everyone nearly jumped 4 feet. Mrs. Malon had turned up from nowhere and stood by them.

Talia turned around and looked at her teacher and smiled her little 'angel' smile. Aster saw that Jackie gagged soundless behind Mrs. Malon and he forced back a smile.

"Of course not Mrs. Malon, why would it be?" she said innocently.

Mrs. Malon looked at her and then she turned around and opened the door before she and the class walked in. Talia and Jackie glared at each other, and then Talia threw her hair backwards, smiled flirtatious to Aster and went in. Aster wanted to throw up when she did that and gagged a little. He began to walk in, but looked at Jackie for a second. Jackie's head hang down, but he saw a single tear slide down her face. He felt a little bad, but ignored it and walked in to the classroom without a word.

After everyone had sat down, Mrs. Malon began to speak.

"I'm sorry that you had to wait, but I had to correct two more tests. I can say at once that not everyone got a B- or over, so that means no ski tour"

The class groaned, but Mrs. Malon ignored it.

"You can pick up your test after class is finished," she told them and then she began to go through next week's homework. Aster half listened to her as he drew in his notebook. He didn't think over what he drew before Tina leaned over.

"What are you drawing?" she whispered. Aster looked at her before he looked at his sketch. He didn't know actually. It was a girl with a hoodie and she leaned herself over a book as she read it. He looked at Tina again.

"I don't know. A person I think…" he hesitated a little when he said it and looked at the sketch again. The person looked very familiar, but he didn't know who.

"Dose someone have a question?" Mrs. Malon suddenly asked. No one said anything, and then the school bell rang. Everyone got up from their chairs and walked to Mrs. Malon to pick up their test.

Aster just took his test and put it in his bag without looking at it. Then he and Tina walked to history class, where they would meet Nick and Sander. They talked a little about the homework, and then what they were going to do in the weekend.

Usually He, Tina, Nick and Sander used to meet to do something together every Friday or Saturday. This week, it was movie night and they're going to watch "Cold dance". It's about a girl who lost her family and grows up to be a shy and quite girl, but she has a big talent for ice dance.

It was Tina who had picked it, and none of the guys could say no. Tina had the sweetest puppy eyes and they hated her for that.

"So… History next. You have to meet Jackie now…" Tina suddenly said and looked at Aster. Aster didn't look back and his face had a blank look as he just kept walking. Tina sighed and followed him.

They met Nick and Sander, walked in and sat down. It was still 5 minutes until the class started, so they talked and laughed together. More students came in and chattered happily with each other. The last one in was Jackie. Aster saw that she looked at them or more exactly, him. He knew why. They had to sit together in class. She hesitated for some seconds and then she took a deep breath before walking over to them and sat down next to Aster.

She didn't say anything and just searched for her history book in her bag. She seemed a little frustrated when she dropped her bag down at the floor.

"Crap Mickey. You just had to take that book yesterday," she muttered quietly. He tried not to smile, but a little smile came to his lips. Mr. Bennet came in after two minutes.

"Students, I just got the news from our principle that we will lose two history lessons. That means you maybe have to work on your project after school," he said, and the students groaned. Aster didn't like that idea. Many began to protest against it.

"Quiet! I know it's frustrating but if you want to finish this project, you have to work with it after school. Now, you can go to the library to find out more about your topic" Mr. Bennet said and then he sat down.

Jackie and Aster looked at each other.

"I think we have to go there… and I… erm… I forgot my book at home. Sorry…" Jackie said and rubbed her neck.

"It's okay…" he said back and they looked away and then he heard her say that they should go to the library.

Other students had already left and someone stayed in the classroom, so they were the only one that walked down the hall. They walked in silence and Aster knew what he had to do. It was maybe the only time he could say it to her. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! Finally he said it!<strong>

**Again, I'm so sorry about this late chapter, and it can happen that the next chapters are going to be late. It's 3 weeks until winter break, and we have a lot of homework and I have to take care for 2 horses now… it's just for 2 week but still…**

**I'm gonna try update as fast as I can, but can't promise anything…**

**I know that this chapter has a lot of gramma fails, but I will look at them and edit them in the weekend ;)**

**Until next time!**

**SyPews!**

**Edited; 11.03.2016**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

**Hey readers.**

**I'm so sorry for late chapters, but school's killing me-.-**

**markstn41; Cool! Sunrise seems like a nice horse :)**

**heyitsjayme (Guest); Thank you! I'm so happy to hear that :D You have to wait and see ;)**

**KarouUchiha; Who knows..? ;)**

**moocow4me; Thanks, and I'm sorry that my English isn't so good, but I'm working on it :)**

**grayember13; Thanks :)**

**inviso-bella; Wow! Thanks! And don't worry, I'm going to ;)**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rotg!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jackie;<strong>

"I'm sorry"

Jackie stopped dead and stared at Aster.

"W-what?" she asked surprised. Aster stopped walking but didn't turn around to look at her. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. You know… about Monday. It was mean, no cruel of me to say that to you. It was an accident," he said and then he turned around and looked at her. His eyes met hers and it was then Jackie knew he meant it too. She looked at him for a second before she turned her head and looked at the wall while blushing slightly.

"You don't have to apologies. You had all right to say what you said. I hurt Sander…" she said quietly.

"No it's not! Yes, Sander was hurt, but what you didn't deserve what I said," he exclaimed furiously, but for once, it wasn't at her. Jackie turned her head again and looked at Aster.

"It's okay. Don't think about it…" Jackie said and then she began to walk, but then she felt Aster grab the sleeves of her hoodie. She was turned around so they looked right at each other. No words needed to be said. Jackie closed her eyes, took a deep breath and then opened them again.

"Apologies accept," she said with a smile, and he smiled back at her.

"Look, this project is really important for both of us, so until we're finished. Peace?" he asked.

"Peace!" she agreed with a small smile. He smiled back to her before his gaze fell to her arms and he wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Were did you get these scars?" he asked. Jackie pulled her hand away quickly and laughed a little nervously. _Dang it! I forgot to put on my bandages yesterday! Think fast Jackie!_

"Erm.. I-I erm.. met a cat and it scratched me..?" _Nice Jackie, A cat!_

He looked at her strangely, but didn't say anything. He started to walk to the library and Jackie didn't do anything more than follow him. She let out a relived breath she didn't knew she had held.

Inside the library, he asked the librarian where the books of Second World War were.

"If you look in the history section under war history then under W, you will find what you need" She answered politely and then she went back to her computer.

They walked to the section, and Jackie's mouth dropped to the floor. Books of the Second World War had a whole bookshelf.

"You got to be kidding me," she mumbled in disbelief as she looked at the books. Aster seemed to react like her, but his mouth was closed.

"I don't think we need all the books, because many of them have the same info, just different authors," Aster said, trying to lighten the moment.

He began to pull out random books from the shelf, and Jackie joined him. She picked out _History of WW2, Hitler's kingdom _And _Soldier's days during WW2__***1**_. She tried to pull out _Jews during WW2, _but to her irritation, the book was too high for her to reach. She jumped, in hope to reach it, and let out a small, irritated groan when she didn't.

Suddenly Aster was by her side, pulled out the book, and gave it to her. He smiled teasingly to her as he did it. Jackie's cheeks heated up and she grabbed the book.

"Shut it Kangaroo" she muttered embarrassed. Aster's height had always bugged her. How couldn't it, he was at least 7 inches taller than her.

"Come on Shorty, we have the books we need" he said as he began to walk towards the tables, were many other students were sitting. Jackie ran after him.

"Hey! I'm not short!" She protested. She saw Tina, Nick and Sander work with their project, and she assumed it was where she and Aster would sit. Tina looked up as she heard Jackie's voice and looked at the pair that walked towards them.

"Of course not, Shorty" he teased and laughed. Tina bit her lip, trying not to laugh aloud. Jackie let out a groan and suddenly she hit him hard in the head.

"Hey!"

Jackie saw to her pleasure that Tina, Nick and Sander laughed. Tina laughed so hard that tears fell down her cheeks, Nick's shoulders were shaking as he laughed and Sander nearly fell out from his chair. Jackie smiled innocently at him, and sat down beside Tina.

"Shh!" other students hushed on them. After a while, the laughter died and they began to work again. The only words that were said were either about the project or a question about a book.

"So, we're gonna work with our projects here on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays in the local library, will you guys join us?" Tina asked after a while.

"I can go with Tuesdays and Fridays, but not Mondays. Karate practice. Well, in a few weeks. I have to wait until my wrist is better," Aster said without looking up from his book.

"Okay. What about you Jackie?" Tina turned to Jackie. Jackie's head snapped up and looked surprised at Tina.

"Erm… I got snowboard practice Mondays, Wednesdays and weekends, and I can't skip out from any training" Jackie said and smiled apologetic.

"Why not? It's just snowboarding!"

**Aster;**

"Why not? It's just snowboarding!" Aster couldn't stop himself, he had to say it. He could feel her glare at him.

"_Just_ snowboarding? In March, I'm gonna compete in the USA National Championship for girls***2**. If I skip out from one training, Leo gonna kick me out of the team," Jackie said furiously. Aster didn't dare to lock up.

"Sorry Shorty," he muttered, looked up and gave a wry smile to her. He was met by an ice-cold glare. He saw that the others watched them anxious.

"Don't call me Shorty, Kangaroo" Jackie said and then began to read in her book again. Aster let out a relieved breath.

He can say that the rest of the day went surprisingly well. He and Jackie did tease each other in the classes they had together, but nothing too harsh. They even manage to plan some days to work with the project on after school. Tuesdays and Thursdays 5 o'clock at the local library.

Maybe the months before Christmas wouldn't go so bad after all.

**Jackie;**

She had to admit that Aster's gang wasn't that bad. Even Aster was… a little more different from she thought… but she wouldn't say that they were friends. She wasn't good with friends. Friends expected that they would tell everything about each other, and their secrets.

Jackie sighed as she walked in silence down the street from school. The snow that had been falling all day, had laid a couple of feet with snow on the ground. The air was cold and she smiled at that. She didn't know why, but she had always loved the cold.

Today she could also take it easily, since her brother was visiting a new friend and Uncle Moon would pick him up. Since she could be out as long as she wanted to that day, she went to the mall. She hoped that the new winter assortment had come out. She needed new snowboard shoes and some new gloves.

She had smiled all the way to the mall, but when she entered the mall, it dropped at once. The mall was packed with people, many from her school. Jackie hated crowds. She was used to the crowd when she was at school, but the mall had more people. She tried to walk outside the crowds and hoped she soon would find Snow World store. After five or ten minutes, she finally found it.

She smiled again when she went in to the store. Snow World was a popular store, but it was also so big that it wasn't many crowds there. She went over to the snowboard section at once, and a big poster hung on the wall.

**New snowboard equipment for sale!**

Now she grinned, and began to look at the boards. She didn't need a new one since she used her brother's old board, but she liked to look at them. She then moved over to the shoes. Many were black and white, brown, even pink, but none blue. She looked over again, but no.

"Of course, when I need some shoes, they don't have my colour," she sighed disappointed.

"Do you need any he- Jackie?!"

Jackie turned around when she heard a very familiar voice. Behind her stood a boy around 5'10 tall, black bushy hair, green eyes and a surprised smile on his face. He was wearing a set with black pants, brown converse and a blue work shirt.

"Leo!?" Jackie exclaimed surprised, but very happy.

"What are you doing here J?" he asked as they high fived and he gave her a quick hug.

"Oh you know, looking for a swimsuit. What do you think nitwit, I'm looking for some new snowboard shoes. And what about you?"

"I'm working here. I'm out for college next year, so I need more money," he answered. Jackie's shoulders dropped. Of course, he was a year older than she was and was soon leaving Nix for college.

He saw that her smile had dropped and he laid an arm around her and messed her hair up a little.

"Don't worry J, I'm still gonna come to your competitions and we can go snowboarding together when I'm back," he said and smiled to her. Jackie smiled back, pushed him away and hit him lightly on the chest.

"I know you will, but don't touch my hair," she laughed and ran her hand through her hair to straight it back again.

They laughed together for some seconds and then smiled to each other. Jackie's heart skipped a beat when he looked at her and she blushed slightly. An awkward silence hit them and they didn't say anything.

"So do you need some help?" Leo asked to break the silence.

"Hm? Oh! Yes," Jackie blushed even more, but Leo didn't say anything and then he helped her. As he went over to the storeroom, she looked after him and smiled a very different smile. Leo was the closes thing she had to a friend, and she felt that she liked him a little more than she thought. Even though she wasn't good with friends, she and Leo were pretty good friends.

She blushed at that thought and looked for some gloves as she waited for him to return.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! A second boy! First an x-boyfriend and now a little crush on a friend. How will Aster react on that?<strong>

***1: I made up all the books.**

***2: Made that up too. I'm not good with snowboardcompetitions…**

**Good news everybody! 2 days until my winter holiday begin! I then have a whole week to write new chapters without school worries!**

**So, later :)**

**SyPews ;)**

**Edited; 10.03.2016**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

**Hey folks!**

**Damn, I should not make promises. My charger to my pc broke, and it was empty for the type I needed in the store.  
>I also got a little writer block. I have a plan for how it shall end and very much in the middle, but I feel that if I wrote that now, I would rush the story.<strong>

**Thanks to all the people who still read this story! love ya all!**

**Megadracosaurus; Hehe, Jealous Aster does exist ;)**

**Markstn41; I like Sunrise very much now :)I will ;) Sorry that I didn't ask for this chapter, but I know what shall happen but it's how I shall write things a got a writer block on.**

**inviso-bella; Hehe, your welcome ;) Yes I saw that now, thanks and I will ;)**

**candy canes (Guest); Hehe, I think everyone think the same ;)**

**firefox (Guest); Jackie's x is just gonna be mentioned in this story. Sorry…**

**NinjaDino721; Nwaa! Thanks 3**

**Heyitsjayme(Guest); He will soon discover it, but not yet ;)**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rotg!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aster;<strong>

"Why did we have to come to the mall with you? You have other friends too, you know!" Aster groaned as he was leaning against a wall. Right after school, Tina had dragged him and the other boys with her to the mall, and now they stood in a store and waited for her to try on some clothes.

"Well, sorry that I wanna go with my best friends, 'cus my other 'friends' just wanna slander every other girls in the school," Tina shoot back from the fitting room. Aster heard she sipped up the zipper on the dress she tried on.

"Why do you even hang out with them then?" Nick asked and Sander nodded his head in agreement even though Tina couldn't see him.

"You know why, either be with them or I'm off the team! OKAY!" she said furiously and came out from the fitting room. She now wore a dress with the rainbows colour and she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked very nice in it and she smiled while she looked at the dress.

"So? What do you think?" she asked. It seemed a little weird that she asked THEM, since they were boys. He exchanged a look with Sander and Nick.

"It looks nice Tina. Can we go now?" he asked. Tina turned around and looked at them, and had very sad eyes. _Oh, come on! Not the puppy eyes!_

"I'm sorry that I dragged you guys out with me on this, but I can't go shopping with the other girls! They just laugh at my clothes," she sighed and looked even sadder.

Aster looked at her, and tried not to break, but gave up and smiled to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"You look nice, okay! And you can count on us! We would have gone to a spa with you if you didn't have anyone to go with," he told her and poked her in the stomach. She giggled and smiled at him with a little blush before she then looked at the others. Sander held his thumbs up and Nick winked to her.

"That's right! We're your best friends, and you're our little girl!" Nick said and laughed.

"Thanks guys," she said, her voice filled with gratitude before she went back to the fitting room and changed back to her originally clothes.

That was then Aster saw the look Nick had on his face. His eyes were unfocused and he wore a stupid smile and a small blush. He then looked away and had a deeper blush. Aster raised an eyebrow at him when Nick looked at him. Sander looked at Nick and grinned.

"Oh hush you two," he mumbled embarrassed and Aster raised his hands up in sign of defeat but grinned and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tina asked as she came out from the fitting room. She looked at Aster and Nick shacked his head behind her.

"Oh nothing, just something Nick said," Aster lied, but he still grinned at Nick and he glared back at him. Tina looked at them suspicious, but didn't say anything and just walked away to pay for the dress. Aster, Nick and Sander followed her and two of them kept grinning at the third one.

"Wanna get something to eat before we're going over to me?" Tina asked when they walked out from the store.

"I could need some food right now, someone else?" Aster asked Sander and Nick. They nodded and decided that they could eat some food at a café just some stores away.

They sat down at a table by the window and Tina and Aster bought four cappuccinos and four sandwiches. They usually bought different food and drinks, but today they bought the same. They talked and laughed as they ate and sat there for about one hour. Aster smiled as his friends joked around with each other. They had been friends since freshmen year. Tina had said that destiny had brought them together… at a detention with Mr. Bennet. He didn't listen so much to what was said, until Tina looked and her eyes widen when she looked at the table that two people just sat down at.

"Is that… Jackie?" she asked quietly as she looked at the table. Aster turned his head and looked the way she looked and stared a little when he saw them, Jackie and boy with black bushy hair. He said something that he didn't hear and then walked over to the lady behind the cash register, probably to buy some food or something to drink.

"He's handsome," Tina said as she looked after the boy. Aster looked at her with a raised eyebrow and rolled his eyes slightly.

"What? I just said the truth," she said as she took a sip from her nearly empty cup with coffee. Aster looked quickly at Nick, who looked a little angry. Tina excused herself and made her way over to Jackie.

Nick mumbled silent under his breath at Russian. Aster had to admit that he wasn't happy himself and suddenly he found himself glare at the black haired boy. Why did he care about whom Jackie hang out with? However, something made him feel something he hadn't felt before…

_Jealousy._

**Jackie;**

After she had bought the stuff she needed, Leo told her that he had break in 15 minutes and he invited her to drink with him. She found out that she had used about half an hour to walk to the mall and used around one hour to buy some shoes and gloves, well she did fell into dreamland when she saw the snowboards.

When she and Leo walked together to a café some stores away, she had a slight blush on her cheeks and she smiled a little too. Leo walked to the woman behind the cash register to buy some drinks.

"So… Who's the handsome guy?"

Jackie jumped 2 feet in her chair when she heard Tina's voice. She turned around and stared at the colourful girl who sat down beside her.

"Dammit! Tina, don't do that!" Jackie exclaimed and let out a relieved breath. Tina just looked at her with a smug smile on her face.

"Come on! Who is he?" She just asked.

"He's the captain on the snowboard team. Since it isn't so many girls that are snowboarding, it was decided that we mixed the girls and the boys" Jackie forced herself to say. She felt that she didn't want to talk about Leo with Tina, since she knew that if she was there, so was either Aster and the gang there or Tina's team.

"You didn't mention that he was handsome" she said and giggled.

"He looks… good, I guess" Jackie answered. She looked at Leo who paid for the coffees. Yes, he was handsome and she liked him but she didn't say that to Tina.

"Come on, you have to admit that he's handsome" Tina pressed.

"Tina… I-I erh… I'm not used to talk about boys… or girl stuff and I don't know you so much.. so…" Jackie said awkwardly as she moved a little in the chair.

Tina looked at her and smiled.

"You're right, I'm sorry," she apologized. Jackie saw that Leo was on his way back now and Tina saw it too.

"But Jackie, if you ever need a friend, who isn't a guy, can I be that friend? Can we try to be friends at least?" Tina asked her and Jackie looked at Tina. She didn't answer and Tina nicked Jackie's cell phone up from her pocket and wrote in something.

"My number's on the phone. If you need someone to talk to, call me Jackie," she said and gave back the phone and stood up from her chair and went over to her friends again.

Jackie looked at her phone and saw Tina's name in her contact list.

"Who was that?" Leo asked as he sat down the coffees on the table. Jackie looked at him and then at her phone again and smiled a small smile.

"Tina," she answered. "She's a friend from school."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? I know… Short chapter x(<strong>

**As you can see, I have given up on Aster's and Nick's accent. I just write Ya instead of You and just write in some Austrian slang :P AND I created a little crush for Nick xD I'm not a Tooth/North fan, but it just... seemed funny to create a different paring :P**

**I forgot to write this; I write from Aster's and Jackie's perspective but not in 1st person. I write in 3rd person but when I write **Aster;** it's his thoughts and meanings I write and same with **Jackie;**.**

**Until next time!**

**Later :)**

**Ps; Thanks for all constructive criticism I get! It helps a lot for my writing!**

**Edited; 10.03.2016**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

**Hey everybody!**

**OMG! 50 followers, reviews and 54 favorites and nearly 6,000 views! I love you guys! Thank you sooo much :D**

**Here you gonna here a little about Jackie's weekends and how they are and how her house looks like a little more. I just remembered that I hadn't told so much about her house yet. (And I needed a chapter I could write fast, since I don't have time to write more this week. Gonna visit my sister ;)**

**KarouUchiha; I think he will soon ;)**

**markstn41; Love your ideas :D I shall try to use some of them:D**

**Megadracosaurus; Thanks :D And I promise, I shall soon write longer chapters ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer; I do not own Rotg!<strong>

"How has your week been?"

Jackie sat in a chair in front of a thin woman with blond hair in a ponytail and very business-like clothes. The woman held a notebook in her hand and a pen in the other.

"We have a project on school. History," Jackie answered. She twirled her tumbles in her lap and didn't look up so much. Saturdays, two hours psychotherapy with Mrs. Flower. Ever since her brother passed away, she had been to a psychologist. First, it was three times a week, then two and now only one.

"And is it something special with this project?" she asked.

"I… have to work with Aster," Jackie answered quietly.

"And how's that working out? How did you feel when you had to work with him?"

_She asks how I felt!?_ _Since the day I came here, and Aster was brought up, I have complained about him! Every. Single. Talk._

"I was angry, furious and then in P.E, we had a little fight and it didn't end well," she told Mr. Flower as her thought went back to that day. What a week. Monday she and Aster had fought, Wednesday the test, Thursday he had apologized and she and Tina then became friends.

"What happened?" Mrs. Flower asked.

"I-I don't want to talk about it. H-he apologized two days ago, and we have decided when we shall work on the project together," Jackie said quickly, but stuttered a little.

"Mhm. How is it going on with the cutting? Have you been cutting yourself recently?" Mrs. Flower asked her.

It was a long silence, and then Jackie told her about Monday, but she continued and told her about the rest of the week. She know that she says she didn't want to talk about it, but when she first talks, she can't stop.

Mrs. Flower looked at her when Jackie was done she, wrote something down in her notebook.

"Listen, Jackie. Do you remember the journal I gave you a couple of years ago?" she asked her after a while.

_The journal_. Jackie remembers that journal. She used to write in it after her brother passed away because she didn't want to talk to anyone. After her mother passed away, she didn't open it at all. It's in her desk, under some other books.

"Yes," was the only thing she said.

"I think that you should begin write in it again. I know you haven't written in it since… but I think it will be good for you," Mrs. Flower said and looked at her client with a small smile on her face. Jackie looked at her for a long time, but just nodded before she looked down at her feet again.

Jackie felt Mrs. Flower look at her but didn't look up.

"If there isn't anything more you want to talk about, we'll see each other next week Jackie," she said to Jackie. A long silent came and then Mrs. Flower spoke again "Jackie, if there is something. Anything! Call me, okay?"

Jackie just nodded and looked at her therapist with a small smile. She then stood up from the chair and putted her jacket on before she walked out from the room. She walked out from the building fast and got away from it fast too. She hoped that no one would see her walk out from that building ever! Too many questions and not enough answers.

She breathed in the cold air as she walked fast along the street. Winter was the only season she really enjoyed. She liked the other seasons, but just because she could skate on her board then. She smiled as more snow fell from the sky and laid another thick layer of snow. One thing she loved by Nix, was that the winters gave nearly 4 feet with snow.

She walked past a park and saw the children had a snowball fight and was skating on the frozen lake. She stopped and looked at them and she closed her eyes as she breathed in a shaky breath.

_Jack, I'm scared!_

_I know, I know, but you're g-gonna be alright, you're not gonna fall in._

Her eyes snapped up as the old memory came up. She turned around and forced back her tears. She walked faster home now, away from the park and the painful memory.

The last kilometre, she ran home. She ran through the entry gate and through the front garden that was cowered in snow, but stopped some meters from the house. She looked at it and just stood there for a while.

She remembered the first time she saw her uncle's house. Her parents had brought her and Jack there, because they were going away for their seventh wedding anniversary and she and her brother would stay there for some weeks. She was maybe 7 or 8 and Jack was around 12 or 13 years old. They had stared at the house at first, because it was so BIG! Since her uncle was a very successful businessman, he was very rich.

Jackie shrugged at that thought. That was one of the reasons she didn't say anything about her uncle. She knew that if people found out that she was Lunar Moon's niece, they would hang around her in hope that she would pick one of them to be her "Best friend" and then buy expensive gift to her/him.

She walked up the stairs and opened the front door. She stripped put from her jacket, threw it over a chair and looked at the entrance hall. The stairs up to the second floor was polished recently and the carpet was also new. She just looked around and was lost in thoughts for some minutes.. until..

"How was therapy?"

"AAAHH!" Jackie screamed and jumped in surprise. She spun around and stared up at her uncle. He had a surprised look on his face. Mick stood beside him and grinned up at her

"DON'T DO THAT!" she shouted and poked her uncle in the stomach. He laughed at her and ruffled her hair while Mick giggled.

"Sorry Princess, I thought you heard me," he said softly as he closed the door behind him. Jackie smiled a little at the nickname

"Sorry uncle Moon.. Lost in my thoughts I guess," she said and blushed. He stroke her hair back again, laughed a little more and then kissed her at the top of her head.

"Okay Princess."

Suddenly he grabbed her by her waist, lifted her up from the floor, and placed her over his shoulder. Jackie gave a big shrike in surprise and began to laugh. Mick nearly fell on the floor laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Uncle Moon asked and grabbed him too. Jackie didn't understand why her uncle was so strong, but she never asked about it, since it was just funny that he carried her over his shoulder.

He carried them over to the living room and dropped them down on the coach. Jackie and Mike laughed as their uncle sat down and began to tickle them.

"STOP IT!" they cried and then they attacked their uncle. He cried out in surprise when they did that and nearly fell on the floor laughing when they began to tickle him.

"O-okay! Okay! I s-sur-rrender," he called out as he fell on the floor with his nephew and niece on the top of him. They stood up and smiled smugly down at him. He laughed as he stood up himself and brushed off the dust.

"Since I don't have to work the rest of the day, can't we three go out and have a little fun? You two choose what to do?" He asked.

Jackie and Mick looked at each other and nodded eagerly.

"Okay, grab your jackets, well just you Jackie since we boys didn't came so long" Uncle Moon laughed and then they walked towards the hallway again.

"Oh, just wait a little. I have to find something first," Jackie said as she pulled on her jacket and then sprinted up to her room.

She pulled out the drawer in her desk, picked up the books, and found the journal. It was blue with white snowflakes and on the front it stood: "_Jackie's journal". _She put it in a secret pocket inside her jacket, before she ran down again and walked out with her uncle and brother.

He smiled down at her, laid his arm around her shoulder and kissed her again on the top of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? I even got a little memory in the chapter ;) I hope you like it :D<strong>

**So.. No more updates this week (Sorry) but a new chapter will come out nearly right after it's done ;)**

**See ya!**

**Edited; 11.03.2016**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

**Hey! It's me with an update! Omg!**

**Guest; Thanks :)**

**markstn41; Thanks! I will. Thank you so much for the help you have given for now :)**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rotg**

* * *

><p><strong>Aster;<strong>

"Come on! Can't we play some Christmas music, Aster! Please," Nick pleaded as he sat in the passenger seat beside Aster. It was Aster's time to drive to school this month. Since he and his friends got their driver's license this year, they had found out that one of them would drive the others to school for a month or so before the exchanged driver. It wasn't every day they drove together, since three out of four had morning meetings with either their club or their team. October had been Tina's month and November was his month. Nick's was December, and he did not look forward to that.

"My car, my rules. NO Christmas music until December," Aster said strictly and Nick huffed in disappointment.

"Where is Tina? Isn't she the first one you pick up?" Nick asked Aster as he took his phone up from his pocket.

"She said she wanted to walk today. Why do you wanna know that?" Aster asked, with a little smile on his face and a raised eyebrow. He saw Sander grin in his mirror. Nick blushed but didn't say anything.

They came to the school five minutes later. He parked and they walked up the stairs to the building while they talked about Nick's next game and Sander's next Tournament. Well, Aster and Nick did, Sander just nodded or shacked his head. Aster shivered slightly as he walked. Damn, he hates the cold. Later they talked about their weekend. Their normal meeting at Fridays evenings came and went without problems and now it was Aster's turn to choose activity.

On their way to history, he went by his locker to pick up his jacket that he had forgotten last Friday. He planned to wear it the whole day, because he was freezing like hell by now. He grabbed it from his locker, and that was then he saw them. Tina and _Jackie _walked together down the hall and talked to each other. Tina wore the new dress she had bought last Thursday, and Jackie the same she wore every day.

Tina said something and they both began to laugh. Tina covered her mouth with her hand and Jackie bended her head and her hair fell down in front of it before she threw her head up again. Her hair flew backwards again, and Aster couldn't help but look at it.

"Do you see that too?" Nick asked in disbelief as he too laid his eyes on the two girls. Aster just nodded his head. Sander rolled his eyes, as he knew what the two other's thought. When did those two began to hang out together?***1**

Tina said another thing as they began to walk again and Jackie took her phone up and it seemed that she looked for something before she gave it to Tina. They were near enough the boys so they could hear what they said.

"Is that your ex-boyfriend!?" Tina asked as she stared at Jackie's phone and Jackie blushed as she scratched her neck and smiled perplexed.

"Yes, he isn't the best looking guy, but he was really nice to me. But then he became a jerk," she said and giggled.

"He isn't.. what to say.. Handsome, but he is a little cute," Tina said and giggled a little too. They had reached the boys but they didn't see them, until Nick cleared his throat. They jumped a little and looked at the boys.

"Oh, hey! Sorry we didn't see you there," Tina said and smiled a sweet smile to Nick. He blushed slightly but laughed it away. Jackie looked to them a little shyly but she smiled to them. Even to Aster.

"So what where you two laughing at?" Nick asked them even though he knew it all. Tina and Jackie looked at each other and Jackie tried to grab her phone back but Tina hid it behind her and giggled.

"No! Please don't show them Tina!" she pleaded but Tina quickly went over to them and held out the phone. On the phone was a picture of two people. It was Jackie and a teenager boy. He was tall and skinny with black hair and… yellow eyes? It seemed so. He wore a black and white snowboard suit and held a black snowboard.

"_This _is Jackie's ex-boyfriend, Pitch Black!" Tina giggled as the boys looked at the picture. Aster looked at Jackie with a raised eyebrow and her cheeks flushed as she grabbed the phone.

"Thanks Tina. Now they now that I dated a funny looking guy with yellow freaking eyes!" Jackie said sarcastically. She put the phone back in her pocket and glared at Tina. She just smiled teasingly back.

"So you're heading over to history now?" Jackie asked the boys trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I just wanted to grab my jacket first. Hell, it's freezing like crazy here. How can you wear a _dress_ now?" Aster asked Tina as he shivered a little more.

"Is the big bad Australian afraid of some cold," Jackie said mockingly and smiled mischievous at him. Aster glared at her.

"Hey! I'm from Australia, I grew up with very hot weather. You're like a girl version of Jack Frost!" he exclaimed. For a second Jackie's face fell and he knew he had said something wrong. His eyes met hers and were on his way to apologies, but Jackie quickly placed a smile on her face again.

"Thanks Aster, that the nicest thing you have ever said to me!" she said and grinned to him.

"Who would have thought that? Aster Bunnymund and Jackie Frost talking together without arguing AND me say something nice to you." he laughed and he saw that Tina, Nick and Sander smiled at them. He still knew that he had said something wrong, but he would think about that later.

She laughed and the gang began to walk to history. On the way to history class, Jackie raised her arm to place some hair back her ear, and that was then he saw it. The sleeves on her hoodie feel had slid down her arm, revealing several scars down her arm and Aster nearly stopped up. Jackie looked at him right after that and saw that he looked at her arm. She quickly pulled her arm down and looked away.

Thousand thoughts went through his head right then.

_Dose she cut herself? No… Why would she do that? _Aster thought.

_Well, she lost her brother, mother. Why wouldn't she, especially if her brother sacrificed himself for her and when you said the thing about Jack Frost… _the little voice said in his head.

He looked at Jackie one final time and he looked at her eyes. That was the first time he truly saw Jackie Frost, a girl who had covered herself with laughs and smiles to cover a troublesome past with many losses and she did everything to not reveal it.

**Jackie;**

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! _Jackie thought as she walked down with Tina's friends.

After her day with her Uncle and brother, Tina had texted her and then they began to talk to each other on a chat forum and Jackie had felt truly like a girl for the first time in like forever.

_You just had to put your hair back right then! Stupid!_ Jackie didn't dare to look at Aster and she pulled a little in the sleeve so it covered her whole hand.

As they reached the history classroom she didn't talk so much, and she heard that neither did Aster.

"What's up with you two? First you talk to each other like you have been friends for years and now you are really quiet," Tina asked as she tensed the awkwardness between them. Jackie looked at Aster and then at Tina and placed a smile on her face.

"What? Even though we just talked to each other nicely and then become quiet, it doesn't mean it is something," she said and grinned to her friend. Tina looked suspicious at her but then she smiled to her.

"I'm really glad you two don't argue so much and actually act like you're friends!" she said.

Jackie looked at Aster and smiled half-heartedly at him.

"Who would though that?" she muttered.

"We didn't get a good start I guess," Aster said and smiled, but Jackie saw that his smile didn't reach his eyes.

They walked in to history class as the ball rang and they just got a mini speech from Mr. Bennet and then they headed over to the library. Jackie and Aster found the books they needed and sat down to write down information they needed.

"Hey, ehm, what have you wrote about?" Aster asked Jackie about ten minutes after they sat down. Jackie looked over her notes.

"Just a little about what happened to the Jews through the war" she answered.

"Okay. I'm writing about how it all started. Could you write about Hitler maybe? And then I could write about how the war ended?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sure. Why not," Jackie agreed and started to write again. They sat in silence after that. As she wrote down information, she couldn't help but think about what Aster said earlier that morning.

_You're like a girl version of Jack Frost._ He had said it like a joke, but when he said _Jack Frost, _her brother's name, he had looked like he knew that he shouldn't have said it. Did he know about Jack? And if he knew about Jack, did he know about her mother too?

_Of course he couldn't. Why would he know that? New city, new life, _she said to herself and shook her head slightly. She then tried to focus on the book in front of her, but she couldn't read on word from it now.

Finally, the bell rang. She grabbed her bag and told Tina that she needed to go to the bathroom before meeting them in the library for the next class.

Jackie ran to the girl's bathroom and looked herself into one of the cubicles*****2. She sat down at the toilet, pulled out her journal, and opened it. Old writings and pictures met her eyes and she turned over to a new page.

She placed her pen on the page and began to write.

_Hey, it's me. Wow, this is the second time a write in this thing for a long time. Mrs. Flower was right, it helps…_

_I think Aster saw my scars, and I think he know about my brother… but how could he? No one knows about my past life. What shall I do? I don't want anyone to find out about him and how he sacrificed himself to save me. And then, if he knows about Jack, does he know about my mother… and father? He can't know about them? I really hopes he don't! Especially about my father, that bloody ratbag of a man! I HATE HIM SO MUCH! But I don't want to waste pages for him. What am I gonna do? Tell him? NO! I can't tell him. We aren't friends… or… kind of…_

A wet drop hit the page as Jackie inhaled. She touched her left cheek and realized the she was crying. She hastily wiped her cheeks and closed the journal. She held it close to her chest, closed her eyes and just sat there until the bell rang.

Jackie forced herself to stand up. She looked at herself in the mirror and placed a smile on her lips to cover up her sadness, before she put her journal back in her bag and then walked to the library again. She didn't let the smile fall once the rest of the day.

She was Jackie Overland Frost! She isn't a girl that stops smiling for anything. The smile was easier to hold on when she ate lunch with her _friends!_ Yes, her friends. They laughed and joked around each other and she actually enjoyed herself with them.

Then, when she was at snowboard practice, she had a real smile on her face. She laughed out aloud when she, for the first time since March, rode her snowboard down the hill.

"Right team! It's gonna be another year with hell with me as captain," Leo exclaimed at the beginning of the practice. Everyone laughed and he smiled.

"Coach has made a plan for this year and at the champions, we're gonna show that Nix has the best snowboarders!" he yelled to his team and they all agreed with a loud cheer.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow… just wow… this chapter didn't end as a thought, but I have written so short chapters lately and I needed a long chapter now…<strong>

***1; can someone help me with this sentence? I don't feel like it's right…**

***2; Is that the right word? I used google translate on this…**

**So, Jackie's x-boyfriend has another appearance and this time with a name. Pitch Black! I sat a long time to find out how he would be. First I thought handsome, but it was PITCH… so… yeah…**

**And as you see, Jackie has made friends with Tina and is on her way to make friends with Aster and the rest of the gang, and Aster finally sees Jackie in another way.**

**I hope you like it :)**

**Later!**

**Edited; 10.03.2016**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

**So here I am, once again… Haha..**

**guest (Guest); Thanks :)**

**MaybellineD. Spring; Hehe, you'll have to wait a little, but more about Jackie will be revealed ;)**

**MissDarkBlu259; I'm as fast as I can. Thank you :D**

**heyitsjayme (Guest); I have a thought around that, but I think that I shall spare it until next history ;)**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rotg**

* * *

><p><strong>Jackie;<strong>

As the days went by, Jackie slowly realized that Tina's gang actually wanted to be friends with her. Even she and Aster came along, and they had some short of teasing friendship now. Some arguments, but nothing too big and before she knew it, 2 weeks went by and the date was now November the 18th.

It was Tuesday and Jackie walked down the hall to pick up her math book from her locker. She did not have a smile on her face, it was more like a grimace. Why? Last week she her math teacher, Mrs. Klain, had held her back after class and told Jackie that she needed an assistant teacher to help her. If she didn't get higher grades in math, she most likely had to repeat the class next year.

_Stupid school, Stupid math, stupid teacher, _she thought sourly and she didn't see where she was going before…

_Bamp _

Just as she rounded a corner, she had walked right into Aster. She slammed against his back, fell to the floor and lost the grip on her natural science book.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed.

Aster turned around and Jackie looked up at him and blushed, and he looked surprisingly down at her. She held the gaze for some seconds, still blushing, and then…

"Help?" she asked as she sat there on the floor. He snapped into reality, held out his hand, and pulled her easily up from the floor.

"Sorry," he apologized and gave her a wry smile.

"It's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going anyway," she mumbled and tried to hide her face a little while she picked up her book. He had seen her blush, but she didn't want to think that she blushed every time she fell or something.

"Must been some deep thoughts, I'm not the easiest person to ignore," he said as they began to walk down the hall too math. She could pick up her math book on her way there.

"You and Nick.. And everyone who is taller than me," Jackie said and smirked. Aster let out a little laugh at that and pushed her lightly in the shoulder.

"You know what I mean. I'm nearly 4 inches taller than most of the guys her," he said and she had to turn her head to look at the other boys in the hall. Aster was right, most of them was 5'5 to 5'10 tall, and Jackie had to smirk a little at that.

They stopped by her locker and she opened it to replace her N.S book with her math book. She looked at it and the memory of what Mr. Klain said if she failed math this year came back. Her smirk fell and she locked down at the book again.

"Something wrong?" Aster asked. Jackie turned around, because she had nearly forgot that Aster stood behind her. He had furrowed his eyebrows and locked down at her. She had to admit that he was the only one of her new friends that could read her so easily. Actually, he was the only friend that could read her that way.

**Aster;**

Aster knew that something was on Jackie's mind when she pulled out her math book. She had a smirk on her face when she opened her locker, and now it had fallen. She looked him in the eyes and that was then he felt his heart beat a little faster. He held back a blush and held her gaze.

She just shook her head, turned around and walked past him. He followed her into math class and sat down beside her. He watched her in the corner of his eye as the class began. As Mrs. Klain wrote a calculation on the blackboard, he saw that Jackie paled a little. Mrs. Klain finished and looked at the class.

"Who can solve this calculation?" she asked and some hands were raised, including his own hand. 2x-3(x-4) = 2(2x+1), the answer was easy. X was 2.

Mrs. Klain looked around the class and her eyes fell on Jackie. Jackie hadn't even looked at the blackboard.

"Miss Frost, do you know the answer?" she asked. Jackie slowly looked up at the blackboard and confusing came to her eyes. She just shook her head and looked down again.

"I don't know Miss. Klain," she mumbled with red tinted cheeks. Mrs. Klain looked at Jackie disappointed and then she looked at Aster.

"Mr. Bunnymund, can you tell Miss. Frost the answer?" she asked and he looked quickly at Jackie before he answered.

"X is 2" was the only thing he said and he clenched his teeth when he saw some of the girls from Tina's team giggle at Jackie. He tried to send her an apologetic look, but she didn't even look up from her book. Her jaw was clenched and she had a hard grip around her pen.

He heard Mrs. Klain say something about doing some math problems in the book and he opened his book. He was nearly done with this chapter and didn't stress so much.

He looked over to Jackie and saw that she didn't even write in her math book, it was journal that was in front her instead. He frowned and looked at Mrs. Klain who didn't look up from her own book.

"Jackie, what are you doing?" he whispered to her. Her head snapped up from her journal and she looked at him. Her blue eyes showed sorrow. He saw her lips trying to form a smile, but it didn't last long before falling from her face.

"Nothing," Jackie mumbled and turned her attention back to her journal. He still looked at her, and he knew she felt his gaze. She ignored him for some seconds before she looked up at Mrs. Klain and then she turned her head and faced him.

"I just don't get this thing" she exclaimed in a whisper and gestured to her math book. "I don't understand what we're doing…"

"You can ask for help you know," Aster whispered back and quickly looked up at his teacher, but she still had her nose buried in the book.

"Oh yes, I should do that, why didn't I think of that before… oh wait I DID," she answered angrily, a little too loudly. Mrs. Klain's head snapped up and looked at them, so did some of their classmates.

"Miss Frost and Mr. Bunnymund, is there something you want to share with the class?" she asked them. Aster opened his mouth to speak, but Jackie beat him.

"Of course, why wouldn't we share a friendly conversation with the class," she answered sarcastically. Aster paled and groaned frustrated. Jackie's sarcasm was something he always got irritated at. Jackie always had to answer sarcastically when she was irritated.

"I do not tolerate barefaced comments miss. Frost" Mrs. Klain said strictly. In response, Jackie snorted and rolled her eyes. Angrily, Mrs. Klain rose up from her chair and walked slowly in front of her desk.

"If you talk to me without respect again when I get back, you will get detention," she told Jackie and then walked out from her classroom. Aster's mouth dropped and stared at Jackie, who smirked at the closed door. All the others in the classroom did the same. Jackie eyes met his and winked to him before she turned her attention to her journal again.

"How did you do that?" Aster asked a little amazed.

"She irritates me, and _I _do not tolerate irritating teachers," Jackie answered. But her eyes were blank, and she looked about to burst into tears.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then Mrs. Klain came in again and he began to focus on his math book again. He peeked at Jackie now and then, and he realized that even after she put away her journal and had her math book in front of her, she still were on the same page the whole class. She had a confused look on her face and after a while, she wrote something down looked in the book and then she groaned frustrated and wiped out the thing she wrote down.

That was then he realized it. Of course, why didn't he saw it before… he looked at the clock and saw it was 10.38 Pm, nearly break. He could talk to her in the break… what?

Aster had to stop writing as he thought that. Why would he care so much about Jackie? Yes, they had declared peace and where now friends… but he didn't care so much for her… did he?

Aster's thoughts were interrupted by the school bell. They had math after the break, but many students usually left the classroom to either get something or talk to someone. He stood up from his chair and walked over to Jackie. She was still looking at the book and he waited to all their classmates had left the room. He cleared his throat and her head snapped up. She saw that the classroom was empty and started to stand up from her chair.

"Sit!" Aster ordered and she looked surprised up at him.

"Excuse me?!" she asked disbelieving and got an irritated look on her face.

"Out with it. Why don't you like Mrs. Klain, and math?" he asked her and sat down on the chair in front of her. Jackie opened her mouth and closed it, then opened it again, but no word came out. She looked down again and didn't say anything… then…

"Argh! I just don't get it. Not just algebra, but all things in math! I just don't get it!" she cried out frustrated and threw her hands over her head. The sleeves on her hoodie fell down a little and now he saw it more clearly. She had scars on her arm but he didn't get a long look, since she let her arms fell a moment later.

"But, can't you ask for help?" He knew he asked that last time, but now they were alone so they didn't need to talk quietly.

"Ever since I lo-… something happened in my past, I stopped up at school and the teacher's knows that… but they wouldn't help me so much…" she sighed and rested her head on her arms. Aster was surprised that she actually said it. He knew that she was very careful with what she said about her home-life and past.

"I know about your brother. Is that why you stopped up at school?" he asked her suddenly. He didn't know why he said it, but he felt that she deserved to know that he knew.

"You know?" she asked and paled. Aster just nodded and she went quiet. He knew he shouldn't say anything before she did, so he didn't.

"Since when?" she asked quietly and then looked him right in his eyes. His heart gave a quick jolt in his chest as he felt his cheeks starting to heat up. He wanted to look away, but held the gaze.

"Since the P.E incident.. My aunt knows your uncle, so she told me," he mumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No one else knows?" she asked and he shook his head, but didn't say anything. Aster looked at the clock. 10.48. 2 minutes until classes started again. He changed subject, so she didn't need to think about it anymore.

"Do you need any help with math?" he asked and looked back at Jackie. She looked surprised up at the sudden change of subject and frowned a little.

"Look, maybe you don't want any help from Mrs. Klain, but I can help you with math. No, I don't do it to show off, but I wanna help a friend," he assured and gave her a smile.

She let her gaze fall to the math book in front of her, still with a frown on her face. Aster could see her frown turn into an annoyed look, before she sighed.

"Okay Kangaroo, but not one word to anyone," Jackie agreed with a small smirk on her face.

"Deal Frostbite," Aster said and smirked back to her. The school bell rang and he moved to his chair again. He gazed over at Jackie, but she was looking at the blackboard. Some of hair were covering her face and she ran a hand through it to move it away. Her cheeks had a red-tinted colour and she had a smalls smile on her lips.

As Aster studied her a little more, he could see that her lips had natural pink colour and small, light freckles were covering her nose. The thought of how pretty she actually was, hit him like a truck.

Aster's eyes widen as the thought hit him. He felt his cheeks heat up as he snapped his eyes away from Jackie over to the blackboard. He tried to forget what he just had thought, but Jackie's smile was imprinted in his mind. He could feel his heart slamming heard and fast against his chest.

As Jackie's smile came to his mind again, Aster slowly started to realise what was happening. Blushing cheeks when he looked at her, small, painful jolts when she looked at him and the feeling of her happy made him happy.

_Crap,_ Aster thought as he bit his bottom lip.

_I think I fancy Jackie Frost!_

* * *

><p><strong>Tada!<strong>

**Okay, honestly I love and hate this chapter. Aster and Jackie are finally friends, but I feel like I rush this story a little… I gonna try to slow it down a little…**

**Okay, so I think Aster just realized that he may like Jackie a little. MANY hints in this chapter and in the end, he thought it :D**

**Oh, I just have a perfect scene and I can't wait to write it. IIIK!**

**I hope you like this chapter :)**

**SyPews ;)**

**Edited; 10.03.2016**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

'**ello!**

**Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I didn't get time to write at all! I was out of the house 07.00 am and wasn't home before 11 hours later, and I was soo tired I fell to sleep right away when I got home.**

**gene-edge (Guest); Thanks, and I will try ;)**

**WALRUSvsUSA; Hehe :P**

**markstn41; Thanks :D**

**livytherainprincess; Omg, thanks! I'm so sorry for your cat. It really made my day when you wrote that comment :D**

**Luna Kiyomizu; He did xD I'm gonna try, and you have to wait to see that ;)**

**firefox (Guest); He did, hehe :P Thanks :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer; I do not own Rotg!<strong>

"Shit, shit ,shit!" Jackie cursed under her breath as she ran down the street to the public library. The clock was 5.05 Pm, and she had been so busy talking with Leo that she nearly forgot her meeting with Aster and the others. Her bag kept slamming against back as she ran to the stairs and she nearly stumbled while climbed up.

At the top of the stairs, Aster, Tina, Nick and Sander stood and waited for her. Aster had replaced his bandana with a scarf and wore a green winter jacket, Tina wore a colourful winter jacket, Nick with his usually football jacket and Sander with his usually pilot jacket.

She panted heavily as she held her hand on the rails to support herself. The sweat ran down her forehead and she cursed silently under her breath as it started to calm down.

"Sorry! I forgot… the meeting… Talked… with Leo," Jackie finally breathed out when she turned to around look at them. Tina just smiled to her and said it was okay with Nick and Sander nodding in agreement. Aster, however, had an irritated look on his face and turned his head away from her. She huffed, her tiredness already replaced with annoyance. She felt her heart painfully hit her chest as he turned around and walked in to the library without saying a word to her.

Jackie bit her inner cheek hard to keep herself from saying something unnecessary to him. She hoisted her bag on her shoulder again, as she had let it fall to ground when she came up. As they started to walk in after Aster, Tina bumped her shoulder into Jackie's and gave her an apologetic look. Jackie only gave a small smile to the girl as they made their way over to the study tables.

"So… You forgot us because you talked with Leo?" a teasing voice asked. Jackie turned her head to Tina as she felt herself blush. Tina gave her a look as she started to giggle.

"Yes.. I mean no! I mean…" Jackie stammered, her blush deepening.

"I asked you this that day and I want a proper answer now that we're friends," Tina said. She paused for a moment as she glanced over to the other boys. Jackie did the same, and she could see that were listening to their conversation. Peeking over at Aster, she nearly stopped up for a moment. He had his hands buried in the pockets of his jeans and was biting his bottom lip with a sour face. If she hadn't known better, she would nearly thought that he was jealous? She teared her glance and looked at Tina again.

"Do you think he's handsome?" Tina asked with a small smirk on her face. Jackie hesitated, just for a moment, as she thought about it. Leo. He had been there for her, not all the time but he was very nice to her, and he could make her laugh without even trying. Moreover, should she be honest to herself, Leo wasn't the worst looking guy too. On the contrary, she could actually see that he was very good-looking.

"Yes, he is pretty handsome," Jackie admitted with a small giggle as they sat down at a table with the boys. She had never admitted it to herself, but it was true.

"I knew it!" Tina exclaimed loudly, earning several "Shh", and hugged Jackie joyously. Surprised, she hesitantly hugged her back. Smiling, she looked over at Aster. Her smile quickly turned over to a frown as she saw that he had his face buried in a book. His hands were tightening around the cover, still with the sour look on his face.

As Jackie let go of Tina, she slowly started to get books out from her bag. Thinking about what she could have done to make him this angry, her stomach fell at the thought. How could she manage to make Aster so angry without even trying? Did he really hate her that much? Hadn't they become friends?

Quickly abandoning the thought, as it made her heart clench painfully, she started reading through her notes about the Jews. Her scars suddenly felt itchy and she carefully ran her hands over them under the table. Huffing angrily, Jackie opened the first book she could find and started to read.

Aster mostly ignored her through the study session, and she in return, ignored him. Although she should try to talk to him about what they planned in the math class, she was actually afraid to ask. She didn't want to fight right now and kept her mouth shut.

It wasn't before at the nearly end of the study session when Aster finally spoke to her.

"Did you bring your math book?"

Jackie's head snapped up at that. She starred at Aster who calmly looked back at her, his emerald-green eyes nicely shining a little. Jackie gave a short node as she looked slightly away from his eyes. She could feel a blush making its way to her cheeks. He had asked her in front of their friends.

"Why would you bring your math book? We are studying history," Tina asked and looked from Jackie to Aster. Jackie exchanged a look with Aster, glaring at him slightly for asking her so bluntly in front of their friends, and sighed.

"Aster's gonna… give me lessons in math" Jackie mumbled hesitantly and blushed even more. She looked away and sighed again, before she felt someone pull at her hoodie. She turned her head around and looked into Sander's warm eyes. He was holding a note up to her and she took it.

_Don't be embarrassed. It isn't a shame to ask for help. It is nice to see that you and Aster can work together and help each other without it all ending in a fight. I know you don't open up so easily to people, since I can see that you are hiding something from us, but you have to know that we are always here for you._

She looked up from the note and she saw all of them smiling to her. Looking back at Sander, she had to resist the feeling of hugging him.

"Thanks guys," she grinned. Meeting Aster's eyes again, warmth spread through her stomach like a ticklish feeling and she couldn't help but feel nothing happy.

* * *

><p>"… that's how you find x"<p>

Aster and Jackie had moved from the window and to a corner in the library. They were alone since Tina, Nick and Sander had left them after they were finished with their work.

The two of them had only been working with the math for about ten minutes, but for Jackie, those had been the most effective ten minutes of her life. Aster's explanation was easy and understandable. He didn't go hastily through the explanation, but took his time and made sure that she understood what he was doing.

"It is so easy?!" Jackie exclaimed amazed and looked at Aster with huge eyes. He laughed softly and nodded.

"Yes, and x is always the same," he said and wrote something down in a book. He then gave it to her and she looked down at it. On the outside, it stood "_rulebook in math"._

"Here, use this if you ever have a problem again in math," he told her and smiled to her again. Stomach tickling, she looked over the neat writing.

Silence fell upon them as they started to work with the math problems. Now and then, Jackie glanced over at Aster's work before moving it up to his face. His face was something that she had avoided looking at, even before the project, but now she couldn't help but study it. At first glance, Aster would look like an ordinary, good-looking boy. Same boring hair, eyes and muscles. When they first met, she had thought that he was just like all the other boys. A boy who wanted to snog a girl then throw her away when he was tired of her, but he was so much more than that. Jackie had learnt that now.

His dirty blond hair was shorter and was now reaching down to his chin instead to his shoulders. His eyes held an emerald green colour, which was quite unusual. In addition, his darker skin helped his eyes to stand out even more. Letting her gaze fall down a little, she spotted his arms. They were well built with muscles, most likely from years of training karate.

The sudden urge to stroke her hands over them made Jackie's cheeks heat up and she quickly looked up at Aster's face again, still unaware of her looking at him. His mouth had a relaxing smile, and for just a moment, it reminded her of Jack.

Perplexed by her own thoughts, Jackie looked away. One thing was clear; Jack and Aster's looks were noting alike. However, the smile Aster was wearing reminded her of Jack's smile. The times were his mischievous smile was not present, but a relaxed one instead. The times when he was playing with her and Mick.

Heavily, she leaned against the wall with closed eyes.

"Tell me… the reason you're behind in math, is it because of what happened to your brother?" Aster asked suddenly.

Snapping her eyes open, she opened her mouth to snap at him to tell him that he had nothing to do with it, but she closed it again as she met his eyes again. There were something about his eyes, a look of a known feeling.

"Yes," she whispered so softly that she wondered for a second if he had even heard her. He must have, since his eyes shifted to a more debating look. He was quiet for moment, as if he was trying to decide something.

"Aster?"

"How do you live with.." He stopped and started to play with the pencil in his hand. "I mean, how can you be so happy, or look so happy all the time, when you lost your brother at such a young age?" he finally asked and looked at her. Surprise fell over her, but she decided to not say anything. Realising that she wasn't going to say anything, he continued.

"I mean, your brother is gone… forever, but every day you have a smile on your face and you don't seem sad at all. You are hiding your pain, but at the same time, you are really happy."

She must have looked pretty shocked, as he mumbled a small "sorry, I shouldn't have asked," and looked away. He was about to start with the math problems again, but Jackie stopped as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, you're right. Spot on. For years, I have been placing a smile on my face, so I don't worry my family, but still I miss him every day. It doesn't go a day without me thinking about what happened with u- him that day, 5 years ago. However, I try to be strong. I have to look out after my brother as Jack did to me. He really loved Mickey, and I know that he would have wanted me to watch over Mickey and always be there for him. I'm happy because I still have Mickey in my life, and my uncle. I'm happy because they are happy that I'm in their life's."

Aster starred at her with amazement in his eyes. She grinned, but it didn't last long before a frown was formed.

"Why do you ask?"

He moved uncomfortable where he sat and scratched the back of his head slightly before answering.

"The summer I decided to study abroad, my older brother and I had a big fight. After that, we haven't been talking to each other so much. Of course, he calls me now and then and asks me how I am, but it isn't the same. By some stupid reason, we always find something to argue about! But, I understand why. He didn't like the idea that his brother would go to high school in another country," he admitted, and Jackie was stunned. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could even form a word, he continued.

"It hurts much, because we were best friends too. We did nearly everything together. But what can I complain about, you _lost_ your brother!" he exclaimed angrily, but most of it seemed more to himself.

"Hey, it's okay, I understand," Jackie said calmly and squeezed his shoulder as she hadn't let go of it. He looked at her and for the first time, it seemed like they understood each other completely. They looked at each other, neither of them wanting to look away.

Jackie was the one who broke the gaze between them, and she suddenly felt really awkward as she was still holding Aster's shoulder. She quickly let go with a blush. After a while, she broke the gaze and looked away with a small blush. Jackie breathed out relieved when she heard her phone ringing. Quickly, she picked it up without looking at the caller.

"Jackie here," she answered.

"Hey princess, it's me."

"Oh, hey uncle Moon!"

"Hi. Hey princess, I got an emergency-call from the job and they want me at the office as soon as possible. Mickey is visiting a new friend, and I want you to go and pick him up for me, if you could. Around 8 o'clock or something."

"Sure, what's the address?"

"I'm texting you the address after hanging up. I'll be home again around midnight, so don't stay up and wait for me."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too."

Ending the call, she waited for the text and only a moment after, she had received it.

Opening the text, it read:

_Jump street. House nr. 32_

Jackie frowned at the address as she tried to remember where it was. The name was familiar too her, but she couldn't recall from where.

"Hey, do you know where this is?" she asked Aster as she handed him her phone. He looked at the address before he slowly raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's my house. How did you get the address?" he asked surprised.

"Uncle Moon wants me to pick up Mick. He's visiting a friend.. Your… erm.."

"Niece. Yes, Sophie talked about a boy she met at school, I didn't know he was your brother," he explained and laughed.

"Weird, right?"

"One thing that's weird it's that you and me are friends _and _talk together like we've been friends for years. Four weeks ago, we hated each other," Aster said and gave her a wry smile. Jackie couldn't help but agree at that.

"What happened?" Jackie asked.

"Tina happened, and me finding out about your brother. I understand now why you behaved like you did. And I didn't give you a chance after our first fight either," he admitted and smiled. Jackie looked at him with surprise as she tried to remember the first day she had come to the school. Why did they about fight again? She thought for a moment and then she remembered it. Aster and the others had tried to befriend her, and she had snapped at them in defence, Aster had in return also gone into defence modus and it had ended in a fight.

"Yes.. and thanks," Jackie said and looked Aster in the eyes. Her chest clenched slightly as she was his cheeks had a small red colour on them, but ignored it.

"For what?" he asked incomprehensible.

"For giving me a chance. I know that I haven't been the best to talk and be with, since I didn't want to be friends with anyone back then," she answered and smiled to him with closed eyes, but soon opened them in surprise. Aster had taken her hand in his and squeezed it before holding it. A warm feeling filled her chest as she felt her cheeks hit up and her heart beat fast and hard against her ribs.

"No one blames you Frostbite one bit. Especially I," he said to her softly and smiled to her. She looked away embarrassed, but had a smile on her lips and an urge to giggle, but held it back.

He suddenly rose up and let his grip around her hand fall.

"The clock is 07.37 soon, so if you are gonna pick up your brother at 8 o'clock we have to get going now," He said. He helped her up and they picked up their bags before starting to leave the library.

As they walked alongside each other on the street to Aster house, Jackie's mind was racing as she recalled all the things that had happened in the library. Only two people had ever managed to make her do those things. Pitch, 2 years ago, who had been her first crush, and Leo at training, even though it wasn't the same with him as it had been with Pitch. However, this was much stronger than both of those times were, put together. She peeked at Aster and quickly looked away again. How could _Aster _give her this feeling?

_Last time I had this feeling.. I had a crush on Pitch… what? Do I… fancy Aster…?_

* * *

><p><strong>Da.. da.. DAAAAAAAA!<strong>

**OMG! I can't believe I got this far. What do you think? Do I rush or…**

**Finally feelings are discovered… But I can think that Jackie is to stubborn to admit it… Mwohahaha**

**Later! ;)**

**Ps; Thanks for all reviews and new followers/favorites, its means a lot! And I'm sorry for bad gramma in this chapter, I don't have time to look over the story before tomorrow, and wanted to post this chapter today...**

**Edited; 11.03.2016**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

**Hi my gorgeous readers!**

**I can't believe it that so many people favorite and follow my story :D**

**Thanks everybody!**

**gene-edge (Guest); Thanks :D**

**firefox (Guest); Jackie too, yes ;)**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rotg**

* * *

><p><strong>Aster;<strong>

-… and then we raced down the hill and jumped so high that we nearly flew and then-"

"Wow, calm down Snowflake," Jackie laughed while she smiled to her little brother. Aster stood behind her, leaning against the wall with Sophie jumping around him with small giggles. He tried to hold back his laughter, but Mickey's talk about a sled-tour earlier that day was too entertaining to not laugh.

"Sorry, but it was so much fun, wasn't it Soph?" Mickey asked Sophie energetic.

"Yesyesyeysyes!" she exclaimed, ran over to Mickey and nearly tackled him to the ground when she hugged him. Aster let out a laugh and looked down at the two kids who had begun to play fight with each other. Jackie shook her head and mumbled something under her breath. She walked over to him and leaned herself against the wall to and watched her little brother.

"I bet he can't sleep before midnight, and that little cousin of yours… she's gonna be up until sunrise!" she laughed as Sophie got off Mickey and ran out from the living room. Aster couldn't help but agree at that. Jackie opened her mouth to speak, but suddenly Aster's aunt came through the kitchen door. She stopped dead when she saw Aster and Jackie.

"Oh hello Aster, I didn't know you were home already. And who is this sweet little girl?" Aunt Robin asked and looked at Jackie. Aster already knew that she knew it was Jackie that stood in front of her, but Jackie didn't.

"This is Jackie, Aunt Robin, Mickey's big sister," Aster answered and gave Jackie a small smile. She smiled back and shook his aunt's hand.

"Nice to meet you Mrs…?" Jackie hesitated a little and Aunt Robin laughed at that.

"Oh please, Mrs, makes me feel old. Call me Robin, Sheila," she told Jackie.

"Nice to meet you Robin," she said and laughed a little.

"I thought it was your uncle that would pick up Mickey, where is he?" Aunt Robin asked and Jackie explained that her uncle had to go to work late and wouldn't be home before midnight. Aunt Robin looked at Jackie for a moment before she spoke.

"Well, if you and Mickey is home alone tonight you two could stay with us and then I can drive you home," she suggested and smiled to Jackie. Aster stared at his aunt.

"No… we don't want to bother you or anyone. It's fine," Jackie tried to say but Aster knew that Aunt Robin would not take no for an answer.

"Oh, hush little kangaroo, you and your little brother won't bother us at all," she confirmed to Jackie and Jackie couldn't do anything than accept the invitation.

"Thanks Robin," she said and smiled to Aunt Robin.

"Aster, Honey. Can't you show this lovely girl your room, or maybe your drawings?" Aunt Robin suddenly asked Aster. Aster didn't say anything at first, but then nodded his head and began to walk to his room. Jackie followed a little awkward behind him. He smirked a little at the thought that Jackie Frost could get so shy for someone.

They stopped outside a white door with the name "_Aster" _painted on with an emerald colour. Aster's room was painted with a light white/yellow colour on the walls and had three doors. One to get out from the room, one to his bathroom and one to the veranda right outside his room. His bed stood in a corner with his nightstand beside it. In the second corner stood a wardrobe and beside that, his desk. In the third corner was his painting corner. His easel, a present from his parents when he turned 8, had a half-finished painting on it, and a table stood beside it with different painting stuff. Another small table where he used to draw stood on the other side of the easel, full of pencils and unused papers. In the middle of the room, he had a big carpet and on the walls, he had hung up pictures, paintings and different things from Australia.

Aster let Jackie walk in shyly and she looked around his room with a look that looked like amazement. She dragged her hand on the wall as she walked slowly around, looking at his paintings.

"Wow," he heard her mumble sometimes when she came to a painting and he smiled at that. He couldn't help but stare a little at her while she walked around, a smile slowly forming on his lips.

"Your paintings are beautiful!" Jackie's voice broke into Aster little daze and he whipped the smile that had formed right of his lips.

"What?" he asked. He hadn't heard her properly and he looked at her with a confused face. She laughed and walked over to him and nudged him in the ribs with a smirk on her face.

"I said, and listen closely because I am only gonna say it one more time; your paintings are beautiful," she said and Aster couldn't help but stare at her again. He blinked while processing the words she had just said. He blinked again before he started to smirk.

"Is Jackie Frost giving me a compliment?" he asked and looked right into her eyes and she stared right back at him. He saw the mischievous look in her eyes and the sparkled a little.

"Don't get used to it Kangaroo," she said smugly back and Aster studied her face a little more. Last time he did that, he had actually allowed himself to accept that he fancied her, but he had to study it a little more. Her lips were naturally light red while her cheeks held a light pink colour. Both of the colours suit her skin colour pretty well. Her eyelashes were long and his realized that Jackie was naturally pretty. She didn't need any makeup to look pretty at all, like all the other girls on the school.

Jackie broke their gaze and went over to his nightstand and picked up the picture that stood on it. It was a picture from the summer before Aster moved to Nix. It was the same picture he had in his locker, the picture from the kangaroo paddock with his parents and brother.

"How old is your brother Aster?" she asked as she looked at the picture.

"He turns 21 this spring," Aster answered and she mumble something.

"You two are very much alike," she said and laughed. Aster laughed at that even though he hated to hear that sentence now.

"If I got a dollar every time I heard that, I would be a millionaire," he laughed and she smirked to him and looked at the picture again.

"You're still more handsome than him though," he heard her mumble. A jolt went through his heart as his cheeks flushed slightly.

"What?" He couldn't believe what he just heard. Aster saw Jackie's head snap up as her cheeks turned bright red.

"I didn't say anything," she stuttered out and turned her head so he couldn't see her face. Suddenly he felt a rush of power come to him and he walked over to the blushing girl. He crossed his arms and smirked down at her, glad that his own blush had disappeared from his face already.

"Did you just say that I look handsome?" he asked her and Jackie's blush increased even more. Biting her lips, she crossed her arms too and looked up at him with a glare, challenging him. The blush, however, ruined the glare. Her height also was a part of it, since she just reached him a little higher than his chest.

"No, you're mistaking. Why would I ever say that you are handsome," she asked sternly as she tried to get back her normal colour in her cheeks. He smirked to her and took a step closer to her. She tried to take a step back, but her legs hit his nightstand.

"Are you sure, because I heard you very clearly Frostbite," he smirked even more.

"You, Mr, have delusions," she accused him and turned her head stubbornly away.

"Keep telling yourself that, Snowflake," He said, then he turned away from her and began to walk over to the door. Before he walked out, he turned around and looked at Jackie.

"Please don't admire my room too long," he grinned as he walked out and closed the door. He didn't know why he left _her _in _his _room, but he felt very good right now and he couldn't get the stupid grin off his face when he reached the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>Jackie;<strong>

_Why did I have to say that out loud? _Jackie thought again and again as she hit her head against the wall.

"You're still more handsome than him. URGH!" she mimicked herself. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire and she angrily slapped them. They stung, but she hoped it would help her blush calm down a little. She inhaled and exhaled a couple of times before she started to walk over to the door that lead out from Aster's room. Resting her hand on the doorknob, she looked at Aster's room one more time before she walked out.

As she stepped out, she stopped dead. It was a different smell in the hallway from the smell in Aster's room. Aster's room smelled like… well… Aster. He smelled like chocolate, spring, the beach and something she couldn't figure out what was.

Leaving Aster's room suddenly became much harder and she slammed the door quite hard after her as she finally manage to get away from the room. She stumped down the hall and to the living room where her little brother and Sophie now sat in front of the TV, watching a random program. Between them and the TV, a plate with peanut sandwiches stood and both of them had one each in their hands as they watched the TV.

Aster sat in the sofa behind them. He had his legs up pulled up and a sketchbook was resting against them. Looking up from it as he heard her enter the room, Jackie could see the smirk on his face as she sat down beside him and she smacked him for that. He laughed as he went back to his sketchbook in front of him to continue the drawing. He was drawing the two eight-years-old in front of him and Jackie couldn't help but admire his work. She didn't know how long she watched him, but as her eyelids started to feel heavy she didn't care. Closing her eyes, she let out a breath as she felt herself falling asleep...

* * *

><p><em>She stood on the ice again, terrified. She was trembling uncontrollable as she stood on the ice that had cracked under her. In front of her was a boy with white hair and blue eyes. He stood bended and looked at her with a calm look, but she knew that he was just as terrified as she was.<em>

_"It's okay, it's okay. Don't look down, just look at me."_

_"Jack, I'm afraid!"_

_"I know, I know," he said as he stood up and took a step forward. The ice under him cracked a little and he stopped._

_"But you're gonna be alright, you're not gonna fall in."_

_Then she watched him fall through the ice._

* * *

><p>"JACK"<p>

Jackie screamed as she sat up in the sofa. She felt tears fall from her eyes, and she was breathing heavily. Aster suddenly came through the door. He only stopped for a second before he went straight over to her. Jackie rose up from the sofa and walked, no, ran over to him and she pressed herself against his chest when she reached him, hugging him as she cried. He froze at first, but then she felt his circle around her and pressed her even more to his chest. He rubbed her back as he rested his head on hers.

"Shh, it's okay," he whispered to her as she cried into his chest. He whispered the same words repeatedly, still rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"I saw the day we… It was my fault… It should have been me," she sobbed into his chest. He didn't say anything, and she was happy for that. She felt herself calm a little more down as she smelled in Aster's smell and when the tears had stopped he pulled away, but he had still his arms around her. Jackie didn't look at him and he didn't press her to it either at first, but after a while she felt his hand under her shin and he lifted it so she looked at him.

"Don't say it was your fault. Please don't," he just said and Jackie nodded a weak nod to him. He dried away the last tears and smiled to her. Jackie would never understand how close they had become in the few weeks they had worked together, but it felt good. She felt a small hand tug at her hoodie and she looked down. Brown eyes met her blue and Mick looked at her.

"Don't be sad, big Snowflake. I don't like that you are sad," he begged slightly, and Jackie smiled to him. She took a small step away from Aster as she bent down and lifted her little brother up to hug him. He clung to her right away, burying his head the nape of her neck.

"I know. Sorry little Snowflake," she closed her eyes and rested her head on Mick's and felt his breath against her neck. After a while, she opened her eyes and to her surprise, Aster still stood in front of her and watched them. He looked at the clock that hung on the wall and then he spoke.

"You okay now?" he asked, and Jackie nodded to him.

"That's good!" he smiled, then continued. "Not to sound heartless or anything, but I think it's time to get you two home. It's getting late," he said and gestured his head to the clock as he scratched his neck awkwardly. It was 10.45 pm and Jackie nodded to him again, agreeing silently. She let Mick down and they walked to the house entrance. She pulled on her shoes and jacket, before she picked up her bag and waited for Mick and Aster to do the same. She smiled to Mick as he proudly pulled on his shoes on his own. He screamed a "Good-bye" to Sophie and the walked over to Jackie.

"Where is your house?" Aster asked as he picked up his car-keys from his pocket.

"Moon Street, 21" Jackie answered and walked out with Mick's hand in her own. She saw Aster frown a little, but he didn't say anything.

The drive home went in silence as Mick was half-asleep and Jackie just rested her head against the window. She watched as some cars passed them on the road and before she knew it, the car stood in front of her uncle's house.

"Is it here?" Aster asked and Jackie nodded. She hoped that he wouldn't say anything, and to her surprise, he didn't. He just opened his door and stepped out of the car before he went over to the other side. Jackie stepped out too and she saw that Aster had picked up Mick, that had fallen asleep, from the backseat and she understood that he was waiting for her to walk. They walked in silence to the entrance and she found her keys and unlocked the door and they walked in. Aster sat Mick down in the chair that Jackie usually threw her jacket over.

"Nice house," he complimented and Jackie just shrugged with a small blush on her cheeks. He stood outside the door and looked at her. She looked back and she felt herself move her gaze to her shoes, embarrassed.

"Don't tell anyone about what happened in the living room, please," she pleaded and slowly raised her head to look at Aster again. She let out a reviled breath as he smiled back to her with honest eyes.

"Of course not," he said and she felt her heart skip a beat as he suddenly ruffled her hair. Her breath hitched slightly as a new blush started to form itself on her cheeks. She looked into Aster's eyes as he let his hand fall and started to turn around to leave.

"Wait, Aster!"

Aster turned around again and looked at her questioned look. Jackie swallowed before she did something that surprised both of them. She went up to her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Aster's warm cheeks for a long moment, before retreating with bright red cheeks as she bid out an "Goodnight" and closed the door. Jackie leaned against the door and sank down at the floor. She pressed her forehead against the door. Exhaling slowly, she suddenly felt an urge to giggle and as she closed her eyes with a smile, she started to giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>YEEEEES!<strong>

**Oh! I can't believe I finally wrote that! I have waited to write that for so long now!**

**So, what do you think? Do I rush too much or…**

**I hope you like it :D**

**Ps; Is the tiptoe-sentenece right? It dosen't feel right at all!**

**You're awesome!**

**Edited; 21.03.2016**


	15. Chapter 15

**It took a long time, but here it is! A new chapter!**

**Sorry it takes so long to update, but… the usually. School -.- stupid excuse, I know.**

**Luna Kiyomizu; Thank you. We don't get Aster's whole reaction, sorry...**

**sherekhanlover911; Thank you :D**

**kassy2twin; Thank you so much :D**

**MissDarkBlu259; Thank you. I'm gonna try update faster ;)**

**Guest; wow! Thank you :D Updates gonna come some time, but I'm a little slow :P**

**firefox (Guest); Hehe, she did ;)**

**WALRUSvsUSA; Thank you so much :D**

**markstn41; I can't promise anything, but I'm gonna try :) If not, An early Happy Birthday to you :)**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rotg!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aster;<strong>

_I can't believe it! She kissed me, on the cheek, but still! _Aster thought as he walked in silence down the hall, Wednesday morning.

He was on his way to foreign language, his first class on Wednesdays. Sander and Nick walked next to him, and he could see that the exchanged glances now and then. Why wouldn't they? He had been very silent since they met that morning.

Aster had been in deep thoughts after Jackie kissed him before he went home. What did that mean? Did she like him, or was it just a friendly kiss on the cheek?

"Okay, spit it out! What happened last night?" He heard Nick ask him. He looked at Nick and raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry?" He asked, but he perfectly knew what Nick meant.

"You've been quit all morning. Something happened between you and Jackie last night, so spit it out" He commanded. Aster rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Nothing happened. Why would something happen between me and Frostbite?" He asked defensive. He ran his hair through his hair as he said that. Sander grinned and gave him a note.

_We know you fancy her Aster! We've been your best friends for nearly 2 years. You can't trick us!_

Aster blushed a deep red color and stared at Sander. He smirked back and laughed silent. Nick smirked and smacked Aster's back and chuckled.

"Relax old friend, we're not gonna say anything" Nick said and winked to him.

"I do not fancy her!" He exclaimed. _Yes I do!_

He didn't want his friends to know that he fancied Jackie. It was just a silly crush, and it would stop after a while. He was sure of it!

"Sure you don't" Nick laughed and Aster groaned. This will be a long day!

**Jackie;**

"Do you wanna hang out with me and the guys this Friday?"

Jackie's head snapped up from her science book and looked around for the voice. Her eyes fell on Tina who stood beside her table. Tina sat down at the chair beside her, placed her book in front her and looked at Jackie.

"What?" Jackie asked a little surprised.

"Hang out with us on Friday. You know, without homework and school-stuff. Just five friends, some snacks and a movie" Tina exclaimed happy and grinned to Jackie.

Jackie didn't answer at first, but after a while she spoke.

"I don't know Tina. I have Snowboard training on weekends, and I can't miss ONE single training! UNC is like four months away!" Jackie exclaimed a little stressed.

"UNC..?" Tina asked her.

"UNC is USA National Championship for girls, and I'm training from 05.00 Am to 07.30 Am" She explained to her friend. Tina looked rather impressed at smiled to her. She opened her mouth to speak, but the teacher beat her at that.

"Okay everybody, open your books on page 394" She began and then she talked and talked… and talked… Jackie drifted off after about 5 minutes into the lesson.

_Four months to Nationals… wow…_ she thought and smiled a little. Since she was a small child, she had dreamed of competing in the nationals. Her smile dropped a little. The dream had been competing in nationals with her brother, make him proud. He had competed in nationals the year he turned 16 and he made it to the top. 1st place! If he hadn't died, he would've been a very popular and famous snowboarder by now.

_I promise you big brother, I'm gonna win the nationals! _She promised Jack and squeezed her pen in her hand.

Jackie looked up at the blackboard and sighed, she had to write everything down before the class ended and she would fall even more behind everybody else. She sighed again and began to write down the text on the blackboard.

* * *

><p>Second class, foreign language. Jackie had France as her foreign language on school, and she had to admit that it was her second best subject at school. Art and craft was the third best, since her winter themes drawings gave her very good grades.<p>

"Okay, what about this. I can pick you up after training on Friday after your practice and you can shower at my place?" Tina offered Jackie.

Jackie hesitated a little and thought about it. A night out with her friends. That would be nice, weird, but nice. Problem; she was always tired after her practice, and would always fall asleep soon after practice. She could get a nightmare from _that _day, and she didn't want to explain the dream to anyone…

Suddenly she remembered the small moment between her and Aster after she had the nightmare last night. He hadn't pressed her, just comforted her, whispering that it was okay. She smiled a little and blushed slightly at that. And then something else came to her mind. He had called her Snowflake. Just her uncle and little brother called her that.

"Erm… Hello? Someone home?"

Jackie snapped out from her thoughts and looked a little startled at Tina, who looked a confused back.

"Sorry?"

"You were miles away, I must have said your name at least five times" Tina said and frowned to Jackie.

"Oh, sorry.. I was lost in thoughts" Jackie answered and blushed even more. Tina looked at her for a second, and then her frown was replaced with a smirk.

"What were you thinking, or rather, _who _did you think of?" She asked and smirked even more.

Jackie felt her face heat up at once and she went right into defense modus.

"I do not know what you're talking about! I was just lost in thoughts nothing else!" She snapped. Tina stared a little to her and raised her arms in defeat, and let the topic end. Jackie felt a little guilty snapping at her friend, but she didn't want anyone to find out about her past. Aster had already found out to much.

"Okay, I'm coming. You know where the ski resort is?" Jackie asked and she saw that Tina lighted up like a Christmas tree. She laughed as Tina squealed and hugged her. Jackie rolled her eyes, but laughed a little.

"Come on, we're gonna be late for French"

**Aster;**

"How am I gonna write this stupid exercise, when I don't understand what we can write about?" Aster burst out as he angry slammed his plate with food down at the lunch table. Jackie and Tina looked startled up at him and frowned. He held a sheet of paper in his hands and glared at it.

Aster sat down on the chair and groaned. Nick and Sander sat down beside him and wasn't happy they either. In Spanish class, their homework was to write an exercise, and everyone got a sheet of paper with things they could write about. Aster didn't understand one thing that stood on the page.

He began to eat his apple bitter and sighed frustrated. Jackie and Tina looked at each other and then at him and the guys with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh please! Spanish isn't that hard to understand!" Jackie exclaimed and snapped the sheet of paper out from Aster's hand was silent a little while as she read the text. Aster tried to take it back, but Jackie held up her hand and stopped him.

"Nope" She just said without taking her eyes off the paper. Aster stared at her for a moment before he looked over to Nick, Sander and Tina, who looked rather surprised at Jackie. All of them were quit as Jackie read the text and as she read, she took a bite of her apple.

"Wow" Jackie finally said and looked up from the paper and grinned to Aster. It was the mischievous grin and Aster knew already then that she would tease them.

"Okay, smart-asses. What you're gonna write about is a moment from your past life. It can be either a happy one, a sad one, even an angry one. Really boys, this is freshman stuff" Jackie teased and grinned even more.

Aster stared at her, before he exploded.

"Okay. How in hell did you know that, Frostbite?" He burst out angry and glared at her. She just smirked back.

"I have secret past Mr. Bunnymund" She said mysterious. Aster just glared at her and snapped the paper out from her hands. Well he tried, but Jackie hid it behind her.

"I just helped you and your little friends with your homework. You can thank me, you know Kangaroo" She scolded at him. Aster raised an eyebrow at that. He glared into her ice blue eyes. She looked innocently back into his emerald green eyes. A long silent fell over the table and he saw Jackie bit her lip as she tried to hold back her laughter. She looked rather cute as she did it.

Aster blushed slightly at that thought and he felt his heart beat faster than ever. Jackie crossed her arms and sat a little back in her chair.

"Well?" She asked with a big grin on her face. Aster grumbled silently under his breath and took sighed.

"Okay, thanks. Can I get my paper back now?" He asked and tried to take it again, only to meet Jackie's hand. Again. Aster saw that the others watched them with small smiles on their faces. He ignored them and before Jackie could react, he snapped after the paper and smiled when he got hold of it.

Unfortunately, Jackie's sleeve had slid a little up her arm and when he manage to get the paper, he cut Jackie's wrist and blood had already began to fall from her wound.

"Crickey, sorry Frostbite!" He apologized and reached after her arm to look at it. Jackie was on her way to pull away her arm rather shakily, but Aster was too fast. He took one look at her wrist and gaped. Her wrist was covered in scars. Some seemed years old, other a couple of months old and some seemed to be just a couple of weeks old. He didn't get a too good look at the scars. Jackie pulled away her hand and rose up from her chair. She was paler than usually, her eyes were wide and she took a shakily step back from them.

Aster rose up from the chair, but Jackie turned around and ran out from the cafeteria before he managed to say something. He looked after her, and thousands of thoughts raised threw is mind. Tina, Nick and Sander stared confused after Jackie and then at him, but Aster didn't look back. He couldn't believe it.

Jackie Frost has been doing self-harm!

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! He finally found out about her scars. He had his suspicions, but now it finally confirmed ;) As you can read, I'm doing jackie preety smart in language! I can see Jack Frost as a person that can talk many languages, and therefore, I very smart Jackie Frost! Okay, I'm not gonna make her super smart except in language. Jackie Frost as a really strong side there ;)<strong>

**I can't believe it! More and more favoruites, followers and reviwes every week! I'm soooo happy! Thank you all :D And OMG! 10.000 Viwes! I think I'm dying! you're so amazing my dear readers :D**

**I'm hoping to update this story 2 times this upcoming week! Holiday from school! Yeah!**

**SyPwes Out ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello...**

**Last week, I thought; Yes! Holiday, I can finally relax and write many more chapters to the story, but nooo!**

**Nearly every day, my parents dragged me out from the house so we could go skiing with my family! In my country, ski trips in the Easter-holiday are traditional for many families, including mine! You can guess that I'm not a big fan of skiing..**

**I'm so happy that people still read this story, since I update so slowly (And make stupid excuses, ehm..)... Thank you all! Both for reading the story and for the rewives I get! :D**

**firefox (Guest); I would've slap myself if I stopped updating this story. Thanks :D**

**markstn41; Thank you :)**

**MissDarkBlu259; Thank you :D**

**Megadracosaurus; :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Aster;<strong>

Jackie didn't show up to any other classes that day. Between his classes, he went looking for her with the others, but nothing. He didn't tell them why she had run off, but he couldn't blame her either. Cutting, it wasn't something one showed other's proudly. In the end, when they didn't find her in their last break, he said to himself that Jackie probably needed some time alone. But he couldn't stop asking himself, how long had she done it? Before or after she moved to Nix? Before or after she met him?

And the most terrifying thought, had _he_ ever made her cut herself?

In English, he couldn't sit still. He sat and hit his pen lightly in the table, probably annoying Tina to hell, bit he felt that the clock didn't move at all. He looked at the clock every ten second and he had done that the last 20 minutes, and then Tina couldn't take it anymore.

"Can you stop it!?" She burst out irritated.

Aster looked at her and mumbled an apologies, before he went back to look at the clock. 02.20.. still 40 minutes until school ended. He tried to read, but no luck. He could feel Tina's gaze now and then, but she didn't say anything to him. At some point, he began to draw, like he did every time when he was bored or when he couldn't stop thinking on something. He turned over the pages until his eyes fell on one of his old drawings. The person with the hoodie he had drawn a while ago. It was so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Aster took out a light blue pencil a dark blue pencil and began to color it. The time seemed to go away when he began to draw. As the colors came on the page, a background found a place to. He had placed a light grey and black background to this drawing and he smiled as he lifted his pencil up from the page. He looked at the drawing and something clicked in is mind. That's why the person on the drawing was so familiar. It was Jackie!

Aster frowned a little at that. He had drawn this picture many weeks before he found he had a crush on Jackie, why would he draw her back then? He didn't get any more time to think about that, because the school bell finally found out that it was a good time to end the classes…

"Don't forget to read page 114-117, it's the homework to tomorrow people!" Mrs. Malon called out as the class began to walk out from the classroom.

Aster walked out from the classroom in deep thoughts, nearly forgetting that Tina walked beside him. He couldn't stop thinking about Jackie. He began to wonder if he should call her, or not. One side of him wanted to talk to her, and the other side said that she could use some time alone. But he _needed _to talk to her now! He sighed and looked down at Tina and asked for something he never thought he would ask someone before.

"Do you have Jackie's number?"

**Jackie;**

Stupid, stupid, STUPID!

How could she be so careless? She should have reacted faster. Actually, she shouldn't have teased Aster at all. He wouldn't have found out her deepest secret of she just had helped him like a friend would.

Jackie ran from the school the minute after Aster had seen her scars, what else could she do? She couldn't explain why she cut herself. Too many questions! Aster knew that she had lost her brother and that she blamed herself, but he didn't know why. She couldn't bring herself to tell him that, she was sure of it.

Jackie ran along the street and didn't even watch where she ran. She just had to get away from school. She stopped when she began to feel a little breathless. She stopped in the middle of the street and leaned on a pole. People walked past her, but didn't give her a glance. They probably thought that she was a school ditcher or something.

When she finally got her breath back, she looked around to find out where she was. She stood outside a play store, _Galaxy world. _That meant she was in Dodger Street, around 30 minutes from her place. She sighed and walked normally now. What should she do now? She couldn't walk home and act like nothing had happened and then go back to school tomorrow. Principle William had probably called her Uncle because she ditched all of her classes after lunch, and then he would ask her why she did it.

Jackie groaned and nearly slapped herself because of her dumbness. Where could she go to, without thinking about what happened in lunch? And then she knew it. The small indoor skate park, just a couple of streets away. She grinned and began to run.

A couple of years ago, the skaters in nix had complained that they couldn't skate when winter came by, and people began to complain to the government in the city when the skaters had skated inside the mall. After that, they built a place for skaters to skate when winter came by. Jackie didn't go there so often because she had snowboarding, but sometimes she went there when she needed some alone time. She didn't have her skateboard, but she knew that there was someone that would lend her their skateboard.

The skate park wasn't full, but it wasn't empty either. Around six, or seven skaters skated and talked together. Jackie knew some of them and smiled. She went over to them and on her way, one of them looked over to her and his face broke into a big smile.

"Blue" He shouted out to her and Jackie laughed at that. Nearly every skater that knew her called her that because of her love for the color blue.

"Hey Axel" She called back and high fived him when she reached the gang. The rest of the gang greeted her and she sat down beside them.

"What are you doing her, Blue? You usually don't ditch school" He asked her and Jackie just sighed at that.

"Hard day, Axel, hard day" She groaned and he raised an eyebrow, but didn't ask. The girl beside her, Tea, punched her slightly in the shoulder and laughed.

"Looks like someone need some skate-therapy" She said and picked up her skateboard and gave it to Jackie. Jackie smiled to her before she rose up and walked to the edge of the ramp. Axel did the same and placed himself beside her. He sat down the skateboard and placed one foot on it.

"I bet I can do more tricks than you, Blue" He challenged, and Jackie smirked back.

"You think so, hu?" She asked and then she set off. Axel laughed and skated after her. The others laughed and cheered at either her or Axel. Jackie laughed as she did some tricks on the board and so the time went away. It all ended when Axel nearly crashed into her and fell off his board. Many cheers or groans sounded through the skate park and Jackie looked over to the little gang. Some of them were very happy and grinned as some of the others, looking rather irritated, gave them some money. Jackie smirked and rolled her eyes as she skated over to them.

"Do you guys always have to make bets?" She laughed as sat down beside Tea and gave back her board.

"Hey, it's funny. And people should know by now that it's smartest to cheer on you!" Tea exclaimed happily as she counted the money she just got from Daven.

"Shut up" Jackie laughed and puffed her in the shoulder. Axel came over to them and didn't look happy at all. Jackie raised an eyebrow as he sat down sulking.

"I did let you win, just so you know it blue" He said and everyone laughed at that, and he couldn't help but smile him neither.

"Keep telling yourself the Axel!" Jackie said and hit him lightly in the shoulder. He grinned to her and ruffled her hair. Jackie puffed him away and pulled her hand through her hair.

How long she was there, she didn't know and she mentally kicked herself when she realized that her phone was in her bag, at the school… But when other people and students came to the skate park, she guessed that it was time to leave and go home. Mickey had begun to take the bus to school and back again after he met Sophie, so she didn't need to stress about that. Jackie waved goodbye to the skaters and began to travel home again.

Jackie pulled her hood over her head and put her hands in her pockets as she walked home to herself. It was fun with the other skaters, it made her forget what happened on school. But now when she was alone again, she remembered it again. Aster's shocked face when he looked at her arm placed itself inside her head and she wondered if had told h- their friends about the scars. He hadn't told them about Jack… so…

Jackie didn't see what way she was going to get home. She knew she would end up home anyway. She kicked a stone along the, what she thought, empty street. She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't her the small group of people that walked up the street she walked down, not before she heard a very familiar voice.

"Big Snowflake!"

Jackie's head snapped up at the voice and before she could take another step, she was tackled to the ground by her little brother. She let out a small shriek and stared at Mickey, who now sat on her chest giggling like crazy.

"What the- Mick!" She exclaimed laughing as he hugged her. She pushed him gently away and rose up from the ground. He rose up too and hugged her again around the waist and didn't let go. Jackie looked at him strangely and that was then she realized that Mickey weren't alone. She looked over to the little gang and sighed as she saw who it was. And awkward silent came over them and Jackie didn't dare to look anyone in the eyes.

"Jackie!" Tina exclaimed and Jackie gave a little nod to her but didn't look at her. Mickey looked up at her, over to the gang and then back to her. She gave him a little smile and bent down so she was as high as he was.

"I'm sorry Mick, but I have to get home now. I guess you're gonna visit Sophie, so remember to call uncle Moon so he can pick you up after work. Okay?" Jackie asked and Mickey smiled to her, but frowned a little.

"Why did you run from school today?" He asked her and Jackie sighed. Of course he would ask her that. They had probably talked about it on their way home. Jackie looked finally at the gang and she looked into Aster's eyes. He looked back, but his eyes didn't say anything. Jackie looked at her little brother again and kissed him lightly on the top of his head.

"Not now snowflake, after training okay?" She asked him. Mickey sighed, but nodded. She gave him a quick hug and then she rose up again. She walked past Tina and the gang, but was stopped by a small voice.

"Jackie, sometime… can you tell me the story about Jack Frost? The one you tell Mickey?"

Aster's cousin looked up at her with big hopeful eyes.

"Sophie!" Aster exclaimed, a little angry actually.

Jackie starred at the little girl.

"Please! You always tell him the story of Jack Frost. Is it because you had a brother name Jack Frost?" She asked innocently. Jackie's heart thumped hard in her chest and she knew the other starred at her. Aster opened his mouth to scold on Sophie, but Jackie spoke first.

"Of course sweety. I can tell you the story of Jack Frost sometimes. Maybe if you visit him soon" She smiled to the little girl and she squealed in glee and ran over to Mickey and hugged him.

Aster looked at Jackie and opened his mouth, but Jackie shook her head and gave a small painful smile to him.

"Don't. She's eight. She didn't mean anything" Jackie said and then she turned around and walked fast away, only to be stopped by a voice again.

"Jackie, wait!"

This time, it was Aster. Jackie turned around and saw that he ran over to her. The other's walked slowly away, and she was glad for that. Aster reached her and looked down at her with his emerald green eyes, and again, they didn't show any thing.

"About today-" He began but Jackie hushed him.

"No! Not here. Please, Aster, don't say anything" Jackie said stressed. Aster just looked at her, and something in his eyes changed. They turned _angry._

"Why, Jackie! Why do you punish yourself with this? Why do you keep saying that it was your fault that Jack died?" He asked her angry. Jackie starred at him. How did he find out that? He just figured out that she cut herself, and then he found out one of the reasons. Suddenly, it was she who turned angry.

"Why would I tell you that? You have already found out to much. I don't like that people snoop in my past, and why do you care? Until a few weeks ago, we weren't even friends!" She exclaimed angry. She turned around to walk away, but Aster grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Because we're friends now Frostbite! And I didn't snoop in your past. I found out about your brother, because my aunt told me about him, and I found out about your scars by an accident! And after that little episode in my house yesterday and today, I figured out that you blame yourself for your brother death" He burst out and looked right into her eyes angry. After a little while, they relaxed a little and Aster sighed.

"Please, Jackie. You have to know that you have friends you can trust! I understand that you don't want to talk about it, but Jackie… I can't bear shush a big secret without wondering, why?"

Jackie starred at him and breathed slowly. She couldn't believe that Aster actually cared so much. Strangely enough, he had made her become more open to the thought about friends than her therapist in the last four years. And then she did something she hoped she never had to regret.

"If you promise to not tell anyone, okay?"

"I promise"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooo! Jackie's gonna tell Aster about her past! And the gang found out that she ahd a brother (thank you Sophie), hehe!<strong>

**What do you think about the chapter? I began to write this two days ago, when my friend visited me (she saved me from another ski-trip, thank you!) but I didn't get time to write this before today! I'm glad it's finished! Phew!**

**See ya all later :)**

**PS; As you can see, the other chapters have ****been edited a little, and after this story is finished, I'm gonna go through the whole story so I can go over the gramma ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**OMG! It's finally here!**

**I have struggled with this chapter the whole week, and it's finally done!**

**MissDarkBlu259; Thank you!**

**Megadracosaurus; And here it is :D**

**markstn41; Thank you :D**

**firefox (Guest); But I have disappoint you by saying, she won't tell him in this chapter, sorry!**

**gene-edge (Guest); You have to wait even longer to hear about her past, sorry :P**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rotg!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jackie;<strong>

"Focus Jackie! You must focus all the time!" Leo shouted as Jackie tried to spin 720 in the air as she grabbed the nose of her board. She failed miserably, and fell to the ground very hard. 5ft time! It was the 5ft time she had failed on that tricks and Jackie groaned frustrated as she sat up from the snow. Leo walked up to her and helped her up, but he didn't look happy at all.

"What's wrong with you today Jackie? You can do that tricks with your eyes closed, but now…" Leo crossed his arms and looked at her strictly. Jackie just glared back.

"Sorry, okay! I'm just not so in for snowboarding today" Jackie exclaimed defensive. Leo narrowed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Jackie, you have to be focused all the time when you're standing on a snowboard. This is a basic snowboard-rule! You should know that!" He said to her angrily Jackie pushed him away and took off her snowboard before she began to walk away from the half pipe.

"Jackie! Come on!" Leo said tired as he followed her. Jackie turned angrily around and glared him right into his green eyes. Leo frowned a little at that.

"I'm not in mood today, okay! So if you excuse me, I want to go home" She said and held back so much anger that she had to bite herself in the lip so she wouldn't scream at him.

Jackie had to admit that she was a little stressed and too deep in thoughts to train this day. After what happened on her way home and at school, she couldn't stop thinking about it. And she found it rather irritating that she couldn't stop thinking about Aster either. First it was that he had actually managed to convince her to tell him about Jack, but now she couldn't stop thinking about his eyes. Of all things she could think of, it had to be his eyes!

But the reason she couldn't stop thinking about his eyes, was because they seemed a little hurt at same time they were angry, and she couldn't help but wonder why. Angry she understood, but hurt? He had just known the secret for about four hours or so.

Jackie sighed silently and walked to the wardrobes so she could grab her stuff and go home. She placed her snowboard in the storage the snowboard team owned at the ski resort. After that she pulled off her snowboard suit and shoes and laid it in her bag. Under her snowboard suit, she wore blue tights and a grey wool sweater. She pulled on her blue jeans and blue converse. The wool sweater was warm, so she could wear that on her way home. She grabbed her bag and walked out from the wardrobe and began to walk out from the resort. She had reached the entrance when she heard someone yell her name.

"Jackie, wait" It was Leo…

Jackie stopped and turned around and faced him. He looked into her eyes and gave a little smile, but Jackie just glared back to him.

"Okay, sorry! I shouldn't have scolded at you, but Jackie you have to know that you are really great in this sport! You can't even guess how long you will reach in it!" He said to her and Jackie felt her heart beat a little faster at that, and she blushed slightly too. She relaxed a little and smiled to him.

"It's I who should say sorry. I was angry at you for nothing. You're my captain AND coach, you have to scold at me when I'm not doing what I shall do" She said to him and he laughed a little. His green eyes shone with glee and relief and Jackie grinned at that.

"But I'm also your friend. I should have known that you weren't in mood today, and I shouldn't have pressed you so much" He said to her and she saw that he blushed slightly he too. Jackie smiled to him and to both surprise, she hugged him. Leo stiffened a little before he relaxed and hugged her back. They stood there for a while before Jackie let go and took a step back. Leo stood a little surprised and looked at her.

"Where did that hug come from? Last time I checked, you weren't a person that hugged people" He said and Jackie couldn't help but laugh out loud at that.

"You can say that, something have changed me these past weeks" _Or rather, someone._

**Aster;**

Aster had to admit that he felt a little bad since he had, in a way, forced Jackie to tell him about her past life. But he felt that she owed him an explanation to why she was doing self-harm, how long. Aster also remembered a time he saw her scars, he had guessed that she was doing self-harm and why, but he didn't want to admit it to himself. He didn't like the idea that Jackie was doing self-harm.

Aster sighed as he pulled his hand through his hair for the fifth time that evening. He had invited his friends to come to him and do some homework, and he didn't want to watch two hyper eight year olds alone. After he had tried to call Jackie, he got a phone from his aunt saying that Mickey was coming home to them after school and he had to watch them.

After he had talked to Jackie, he got some inquiring looks from his friends, but he ignored it and they didn't ask either. They knew that Jackie was a person that kept things to herself, and if Aster had found out something he wouldn't tell them before it was alright with her.

Tina looked over to him, sighed and laid her pen down at the table. Aster knew at once she would ask him about Jackie. Tina was a person that could keep secrets and be trusted, but she was so curious and had to ask about things she didn't know.

"How long have you known that Jackie had an older brother?" She asked and looked at him. Nick and Sander exchanged a look with each other and looked at Aster too.

Aster didn't say anything at first and just looked over to the two kids that played in silence with each other, laughing now and then. He could easily see that Mickey and Jackie were related to each other. They both had the same hair color, mouth and nose. Mickey even had that little mischievous twinkle in his eyes that Jackie had, and that made him wonder how alike Jackie had been to Jack.

"The same day as the P.E accident" He answered quietly, but didn't move his gaze away from Mickey and Sophie. They had begun to play fight by now and Sophie cried out in victory as she sat on the top of Mickey's chest, and Mickey sulked in defeat as he tried to push her off him.

"And how did you find out?"

"Aunt Robin knows Jackie's uncle, but she just told me that Jackie had an older brother before she moved to Nix" He told them. It was the truth, but also a lie. His aunt had told him that Jackie's brother died when she was eleven and her mother when she was fourteen, but they didn't need to know that yet.

Her mother… Aster had totally forgotten that Jackie had lost her mother too. He had been so focused on Jackie's big brother that he had forgotten that she had lost her mother too, and that made him wonder, what about her father? What happened to him? His thoughts were interrupted by Nick's voice.

"One thing that I think is funny is that you and Jackie hasn't been the best friends since you met for the first time, and now you two are nearly the closes in the gang" Nick said in wonder. The other looked at him strangely at that and Nick looked offended.

"But it's true! In a few weeks, you have made her more friendly and open. Before, Jackie was always defensive and sarcastic to everyone. She talked to Tina before-"

"But it was always so careful at first, and it was like when she felt it was safe she talked more openly" Tina realized and paled a little. Aster looked at her and then back at Mickey and Sophie again. Mickey whispered something to Sophie and she began to giggle like crazy.

Before any of them could speak another word, the two children walked over to them and Sophie began to giggle even more as she stood in front of Aster. She opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn't stop giggling and Aster exchanged a look with his friends and then looked back at his niece.

"You ask" She managed to say to Mickey, he giggled too and pushed her in the shoulder.

"No! I told you, so you have to ask!" He said and looked at Aster with a mischievous look in his eyes, and Aster knew that something was up.

"Okay!" Sophie said and looked at Aster with big green eyes. Aster shifted uncomfortable in his chair as she did it.

"Is it true that you fancy Jackie?" She asked and then she giggled so much that she had to support herself on Mickey, who now smiled mischievous to him.

His friends starred at Aster and he cursed mentally as his cheeks heated up.

"No! W-who t-told you that?" He burst out embarrassed and nearly slapped himself in the face as he realized that he stuttered. He saw that his friends had stopped staring at him and grinned instead. Aster tried to ignore them, but it wasn't easy. For a second, Sophie actually looked sad and her eyes were huge.

"But why did you two kiss then?" She asked silently, and it went totally quit in the room. Aster's jaw nearly dropped and he looked from Sophie to Mickey and then over to his friends.

Tina's and Nick's gaped and Sander grinned to him. They were quit for a moment before.

"YOU AND JACKIE HAVE KISSED AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TELL US!" Tina squealed, walked over to him and to Asters surprise, slapped him in the head.

"Wha- Oh! TINA! No we didn't kiss!" Aster exclaimed, really embarrassed by now, but it was drowned in Nick's laughter as he also went over to Aster and patted him on the back.

"I knew it was a reason you were so quit this morning!" He laughed happily. Aster groaned and nearly slapped himself as Tina looked at him angrily, Nick laughing at in glee and Sander grinning teasingly to him.

"No! We didn't kiss! Okay, not in that way-" But he didn't get further than that.

"What do you mean by _not in that way" _Tina asked and her eyes wined. Aster knew right then what she was thinking, and he didn't like it.

"NO! We didn't-" but was again interrupted, and to Aster's horror, by his aunt this time! And if that wasn't bad enough, a stranger followed right behind her.

"What am I hearing? Have Aster finally kissed a girl?" She asked and Aster groaned frustrated.

Aster saw that Mickey looked really pleased at his work and he also saw that the stranger looked at Mickey with a raised eyebrow. The tall stranger walked over to Mickey and stood behind him with his arms crossed. Mickey froze as all the eyes in the room were placed on him, and he turned slowly around and looked up at the stranger.

"What have you done now Mick?"

"Nothing uncle Moon, I promise!" Mickey lied and the stranger, Mickey's Uncle Aster understood by now, rolled his eyes to that.

Tina and Aunt Robin had moved their gaze away from Mickey and Mr. Moon and over to Aster again, so did Nick and Sander. Aster groaned again, and before anyone could say something more he hurried to explain himself.

"I and Jackie didn't snog or kiss in that way! She had a nightmare when she was her with me 'cause Aunt Robin said she and Mickey could eat supper with us and Jackie fell asleep on the sofa. She had a nightmare, I comforted her, drove her and Mickey home and she kissed me on the _cheek_! It was just a friendly kiss as _thanks _because I had comforted her, nothing more!" Aster said awkwardly and waited for a response.

To his surprise, his friends looked rather disappointed and he could swear that he heard Tina curse under her breath, Nick also muttered under his breath in Russian and Aster knew it was curses that too. Sander just looked disappointed and gave him a sad smile. Aunt Robin looked at her embarrassed nephew and broke the silence.

"Lunar, do you want some tea, coffee..?" She asked Mr. Moon and Aster silently thanked her for that. Mr. Moon looked a little surprised but he understood quickly and said yes to a cup of tea.

"Aster, can you make a cup of Tea to Lunar her, and maybe some hot chocolate to us others?" She asked Aster sweetly and Aster was on his way to the kitchen just seconds later.

Relived that he was alone, he began to boil some water to the tea and he began to make some hot chocolate to his friends, aunt, niece and a person he really hated now, Mickey. He took out seven cups from the cabinet and placed them on the kitchen unit, before he went back to the chocolate and waited for the milk to heat up enough to melt the chocolate. He didn't see the little person that walked in to the kitchen before he stood just behind Aster.

"You know, Jackie was pretty happy after she kissed you" The person said and Aster turned startled around. He let out a reviled breath as he saw Mickey in front of him. His reviled expression was replaced with a frown seconds later.

"What..?" He asked and looked surprised down at the brown haired boy.

"I wasn't asleep when you carried me to the house, I just didn't want to walk" He said with a grin and Aster huffed in irritation.

"But really, I know my big sister and I think she fancy you" He said and Aster opened his mouth but not a word came out, so Mickey continued.

"And I can see that you fancy her too. I saw the way you comforted her!" He teased and then he ran out from the kitchen with a now blushing Aster.

Aster turned around and watched the chocolate melt as he reflected Mickey's words. Mickey said that Jackie fancied him, but that couldn't be right. Why would she fancy him?

But it was one thing that surprised him, he felt really happy about it. He was actually happy about the thought of Jackie fancy him, because he really fancied her by now. When he walked out from the kitchen with hot chocolate and tea on a board, he had a really foolish smile on his face.

**Sorry to disappoint you, but no Jackie/Aster moment here :P And Jackie's past doesn't come until next chapter either!**

**I said earlier that I struggled with this chapter, and that was because I remembered that Aster had guessed that Jackie was doing self-harm and why, but I forgot it! Argh!**

**But I really loved to write this chapter too, because I made Mickey really mischievous and I made Aster really embarrassed too! I love to write when everyone can guess that Aster really fancy Jackie!**

**and BTW, just so it isn't so confusing, Mickey's full name is, well... Mickey, but JAckie and Uncle Moon calls him both Mick and Mickey!**

**And with that, later people!**

**SyPews ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**And I'm back again!**

**Sorry for being a day late, but happy news, this chapter is very long! 4,000 words actually! I know, I'm freaking out too ;P**

**Wicked-Court; Here is more more more!**

**crackerjack642; Thanks :D I know xD**

**Guest; Thank you! And no, I am not a snowboarder. The first and only time I stood on a snowboard, i came 3 feet forward and the I tripped xD**

**Guest2; Thanks :D**

**grayember13; I'm glad you do :D**

**MissDarkBlu259; Thank you very much :D**

**Icestar and Meep; Here is another chapter :D**

**markstn41; Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rotg, sadly :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Jackie;<strong>

"I remember the day it happened like it was yesterday" Jackie began as she held a cup of hot chocolate and looked out of the window.

She and Aster sat on the sofa in the living room and both had a cup of hot chocolate in their hands. It snowed outside and she could hear the wind as it blew the snow around in the dark and cold weather. The fireplace was lit and the fire made noises now and then. Aster looked at her as he waited for her to talk again.

"December the twelfth was the date, and this year it is five years since the accident" Jackie told him and took a sip from the cup before she sat it down at the table in front of the sofa. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the pillow behind her as the memories filled her head and she sighed as she opened her mouth to continue.

"Since I was a little child, Jack always took me out to play in the snow. He said that even though winter is the coldest and darkest of the seasons, it is also the most beautiful one. He meant that we should play and be outside in the cold weather as long as we had it" Jackie smiled and laughed silently at that. She opened her eyes and saw that the corner of Aster's mouth held a little smile too. It made her stomach flip a little and she couldn't help but admire it for a moment.

"His favorite winter activity wasn't snowboarding as everyone thought… It was ice-skating. We ice-skated nearly every day at the common lake back in Burgess, where I lived before we moved here"

Jackie stopped for a moment before she talked again.

"He was five years older than me, exact five years older than me. Both of us were born December the twenty-first, and even though it was both birthday, he always made me… How can I say it… the star"

Jackie pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them as she rested her head upon them.

"Jack really loved you, didn't he?" Aster asked softly and Jackie looked at him again before she answered.

"Yes. I never knew how much, but he proved it the day he-" and then her voice broke a little. Tears treated to fall, but she held them back and took a deep breath and forced herself to continue.

"It was an early morning back in Burgess…"

_**-Flashback-Flashback-**_

_It was very silent in the Frost's home. None of the five family members were awake yet, well except a small, nearly eleven year old girl. She moved softly over the floor so she wouldn't make a sound. The clock wasn't even 7am yet and she was the only person in the house who would wake up that early on a weekend. She opened the blue door that was in the end of the hallway and moved silently over to the bed in the room, were a nearly sixteen year old boy slept. The little girl stifled a giggle as she climbed up to the bed and took a deep breath._

"_JACK! Wake up wake up wake uuup!" She screamed and the boy in the bed screamed as he fell out from the bed and hit the floor with a loudly "Thud" and an "Ouch". In the room beside Jack's room, she could hear her little brother begin to cry._

_The brown haired girl looked down at her older brother and giggled as he rubbed his arm while glaring at her._

"_Good! You're awake! Can we go ice-skating now?" She giggled and jumped up and down in his bed._

_Jack rose up from the floor and looked at the clock on his nightstand and rubbed his eyes as he did it._

"_Jackie, it's 7am. Why would you go ice-skating so early?" He asked and yawned._

_Jackie's face fell and she sat down on his bed and looked at him with big ice-blue eyes._

"_But I thought you loved ice-skating?" She asked sadly and her lip began to shiver slightly. The white-haired teen sighed and sat down beside his little sister and pulled her in to an embrace._

"_It wasn't what I meant. I promise you, we shall go ice-skating today. But next time you want to ice-skate, can't you wait until at least 10am?" He asked and tickled her. Jackie began to giggle and tried to get away from her brother._

"_Okay, okay! I promise!" She laughed and got away from him. Jack grinned and rose up from the bed. He told her to get dressed and Jackie ran to her room to do so._

_She pulled off her blue nightdress and pulled on a pair of blue pants and a white t-shirt. She also went down on the floor and looked under her bed and pulled out a pair of black socks._

_Jackie ran out from her room again and saw that Jack walked out from his room, dressed in a pair of brown pants and white t-shirt, he was also barefoot. Jackie smiled when she saw that he didn't have his blue hoodie and she snuck into his room again. She heard the water fall from the water tap in the bathroom and she opened the wardrobe and looked for the hoodie. To her disappointment, it wasn't there, but she didn't give up._

_Jackie sat down for a minute and thought about where he could have put it. She grinned when she looked at his bed. The brown-haired girl went over to the bed and looked under it, and there it was. She pulled it out from under the bed and put it on herself. It was way too big for her and could be a dress instead of a hoodie, but she didn't care and ran out from the room before her brother made it back._

_She ran down to the kitchen and sat down by the table where her mother already had begun to make breakfast. Her little brother Mickey, not even three years old, sat in his baby chair and played with his food. He giggled even more when he saw his older sister came in to the kitchen._

_Jackie's mother was a sweet and nice woman, barley in her forties. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. She had a white dressing gown on and a pair of blue slippers. Her name was Mary Overland Frost. Frost was her maiden name, but she kept it when she married Jackie and her sibling's father, Christopher Overland._

_Mary turned around and sighed with a small smile at the sight of her only daughter. She sat down a plate with a cheese sandwich and a glass of milk in front of her and kissed her head._

"_Next time you want to go ice-skating, wait until everyone in the family isn't asleep. Okay snowflake?" She asked with a soft voice._

"_I know mom, I promised Jack" Jackie giggled and tried to pick up the sandwich, but the sleeves on the hoodie fell down and covered her hands totally. Her mom chuckled and rolled up the sleeves._

"_You really love that hoodie, don't you?" She smiled softly and Jackie nodded her head eagerly and took a bit from her sandwich. Mickey giggled and took a sip from his milk glass and spilled it all over himself._

"_Oh Mick!" Mary sighed and took out a washcloth from the cupboard and dried the little dirty child, who just giggled in glee._

_Some minutes later, Jack came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen with a frown on his face._

"_Mom have you seen my blue hoodie?" He asked and Jackie slid down from her chair and tried to sneak out from the kitchen, but Jack saw her._

"_You!" He shouted and Jackie tried to run, but he caught her. He began to tickle her and the only thing people could hear from the kitchen was four peoples who couldn't stop laughing. It didn't stop until a white-haired man with ice-blue eyes came into the room and raised an eyebrow at his laughing family._

"_Okay calm down, we don't want anyone to laugh them-selves to death" He called out and smiled as he had to laugh a little himself. Mary was the first one to stop and she went over to her husband and kissed in softly on the cheek._

"_Moring Chris" She smiled and he wrapped her arm around her and kissed her on the mouth._

"_Moring beautiful"_

"_Iack! Mom! Dad! Please, we got two children in here" Jack called out and the pair looked at their youngest children, who looked at them with big eyes. They chuckled and Chris let her wife go and he sat down at the chair beside his youngest child. Jackie had gotten away from her brother and walked back to her chair. She continued with eating her sandwich and Jack sat down beside her. He too got a cheese sandwich. Chris drank a cup of coffee and Mary had a cup of tea._

"_So I guessing that you two shall go ice-skating today like you always do" Chris said and looked at his son and daughter. They both nodded and he smiled._

_The breakfast continued without any other interruptions and the time moved slowly to 11am and five minutes later, Jackie and Jack stood in the doorway with a pair of skates in their hands and both wore a blue jacket and were on their way out from the house. Mary stood in the hallway and looked at her son, who looked at his mother. Jackie pulled in his hand and tried to drag him out of the house and Jack laughed as he followed her._

"_Be careful!" Mary called out and Jack laughed even more._

"_We will!"_

_Burgess Lake was just down the small hill from their house and Jackie ran the whole way down there. She didn't hesitate with putting her skates on and she was on the eyes moments after._

"_You have to wait Snowflake, I have to check the ice first!" Jack called out and were on his to put on his ice-skates._

_Jackie laughed and ignored her brother as he pulled on his skates. She skated around the eyes as she span around on the ice. The sky was blue and it wasn't a single cloud on the sky either and the wind blew softly around._

_Jack came out on the ice and began to skate around, checking that the ice was thick enough to skate on while he looked after his little sister. Everything seemed fine until…_

_Crack_

_Jackie stopped at once and looked down at the ice, and her eyes wined at the sight. The ice under her had cracked and still cracked more when she moved. Jack saw it too and he skated fast to her, but stopped some feet away. He slowly took off his own skates and bent slowly down._

"_It's okay, it's okay. Don't look down, j-just look at me" He said calmly, but Jackie could both hear and see that he was scared._

"_Jack, I'm scared" She said, her voice shacking a little bit. The ice under her feet cracked a little more._

"_I know, I know" He said and took a step forward. The ice under his foot began to crack and he stopped._

"_But you're gonna be alright, you're not gonna fall in" He assured her. He looked down for a second and began to think of something to do, and then he looked up again._

"_We're gonna have a little fun instead" He burst out!_

"_No we're not!" Jackie cried out._

"_Would I trick you?" He asked as more ice cracked._

"_Yes! You always play tricks!"_

_He laughed a little and smiled to her._

"_N-no, w-well n-not-not this time. I promise you, I promise. You're gonna be… You're gonna be fine" He said and Jackie looked up at him_

"_You have to believe in me"_

_Jackie let out a small breath, a sign for trust._

"_Do you wanna play a game? We're gonne play hopscotch, like we play every day"_

"_It's as easy as one.." He took a step to the side. The ice cracked a little, but held his weight. He pretended to lose his balance and Jackie giggled a little._

"_..Two.. Three" He know stood on safe ice and he looked at her. He bent down and picked up and staff with a curved end._

"_Alright, now it's your turn… One"_

_Jackie took a step forward and the ice cracked and she looked scared up at Jack._

"_That's it that's it… Two.." She took another step._

"_Three!" He longed after her and caught her with the curved end and threw her on to the thick ice, exchanging place with her. Jackie looked up and smiled to him. He rose a little up and laughed a little he too…_

_And then the ice broke and Jack fell into the cold water._

"_Jack!" Jackie cried out_

_-__**Present time- Present time-**_

Jackie's voice broke and she began to cry. Aster sat in shook beside her and quickly he sat his cup down at the table and hugged Jackie tightly. She didn't push him away, but rather hugged him back and cried against his chest. She felt him stoker her back and she hugged him tighter.

"I should have listened to him! No, I shouldn't have dragged him out to skate with me that day. If I hadn't been so eager to skate, he would still be a-" but her voice broke yet again and she could hear Aster's comforting words.

"No. Don't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault at all" He said calmly and comforting.

"But it was! I was so stupid and spoiled and-"

Aster suddenly pulled away from the hug and held her head in his hands so she looked straight into his eyes. They were wide open and serious, but no blame.

"It wasn't your fault! If I ever hear you say that again, I'm gonna throw a bucket of cold water on you. Got it?"

Jackie couldn't help but laugh at that hand Aster's face broke into a smile and he dried her tears and Jackie hugged him again and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" She muttered and Aster let out a small chuckle at that.

"Same to you, Frost bite. Same to you"

She pulled away and looked at Aster again and then she looked down at her arm. Slowly she lifted the sleeve and she looked at her scars. She stroke her scars with her fingers and had a small smile on her face, or more like a broken smile.

"First time I cut myself was over a year later. After Jack passed away, I fell into a very depressing period. I nearly didn't sleep or eat at all. I think I did it like a punishment" She muttered, but didn't look up at Aster. She sensed that he was on his way to speak, but stopped him.

"I didn't do it so much the first two years… not until my mother passed away"

Jackie looked up at Aster and she was surprised that he didn't seemed surprised at all. He just moved a little uncomfortable and she took it as sign that he knew about her mother too. She smiled a little at the memory of her mother.

"Like I said, my mother was a really amazing and kind person. Every night she sang for me and my brothers with a lullaby that my great-great-grandmother made many years ago. I sometimes sing it to my brother when he has a nightmare"

She opened her mouth to speak again when her uncle peeked into the living room. He had a small smile on his face by the sight of his niece and Aster.

"I just gonna say that Mick is sleeping and I have to drive to job for an hour or so. I'll be back soon" He said and then he left them. Jackie could hear him open and closing the door and she looked out the window and waited for him to drive away. She had nearly forgotten that her uncle and Mick were in the house. She looked at the clock and was surprised when it showed 07.57.

She looked at Aster again and continued to talk.

"She found me the first time I cut myself, and she held me all the night as I cried. She was the one who stopped me from cutting myself. She stopped me from doing it when she knew I was depressed and guilty. She was also the one who held the family together"

Aster looked confused at her and Jackie's small smile dropped and she let out an angry breath.

"When Jack died, my father began to drink nearly every day. If it hadn't been for mom, he would have been drunk every day… but then she died too. I was fourteen when it happened. She and _dad"_ She nearly spitted put the word and clenched her fist. "He and mom drove to a New Year party and had left me and my brother alone with Uncle Moon. Later that night, we got a phone from the police and we got the message that they had been in a car accident"

"Oh Jackie.." Aster said softly but she surprised him a little by sending him an angry look.

"Please, don't say sorry. My mother, I loved her and she was the only person that stopped me from doing this" She said and gestured to her scars.

"But, my father. Don't get me wrong when I say this, but I really wish it was him who died that night and not my mother!" Jackie burst out angrily and took a deep breath to calm down a little.

"He was so depressed and sad by my mother death, and he blamed me for it too… That was then I began cutting myself for real" And then she didn't say anything more.

A long silence fell over them and Jackie looked at Aster as he looked down at his lap. He seemed to be in deep thoughts and suddenly, Jackie was afraid that he would say something about how cruel she was for wishing her father dead. But when he looked up and saw her right into his eyes, it wasn't anger that met her.

It was guilt.

"Jackie, did _I _ever make you cut yourself?" He asked so softly that she nearly didn't hear him.

She looked surprised at him, but she didn't answer. What was she gonna say to him? Had she cut herself because of him?

_By his words, but not because of him _A little voice said inside her head and Jackie opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a loud scream. She nearly jumped up from the sofa and ran out from the room and up the stairs to second floor. She could hear that Aster followed right behind her. She ran to her little brother's room and opened the door.

Mickey sat in his bed, his feet pulled up and he hugged them. Jackie walked right in and sat down beside him. She knew that he knew it was her right away and she pulled him into an embrace. He shook in the embrace and cried softly into her shoulder.

"It's okay, Snowflake. I'm here!" She whispered and Mick looked at her.

"The Boogeyman is under my bed and he gave me a bad dream" He stuttered and Jackie smiled softly to him and then she turned her head and looked at Aster.

"Aster, could you scare away the Boogeyman for me please?" She asked him sweetly and he looked at her surprised, but did as she said. He walked to them and went down on all four and looked under the bed.

He pretended a moment that he was dragged under the bed, but in the end he came out and burst out: "And don't ever come back to this room, do you hear me Mr Boogey?" And crossed his arms and sat down beside Jackie and smiled to Mick.

"The Boogeyman won't bother you anymore, Mini Frostbite" Jackie had to stifle a laugh at the nickname.

Mick sent him a big grin and broke free from Jackie's embrace and hugged Aster instead. Jackie smiled to Aster as he hugged her little brother.

"Thank you Aster" And then he turned to back to Jackie and looked her right in the eyes.

"I want you fall in love with a guy like Aster. I like guys like him best"

Jackie starred at him and so did Aster and both blushed like the sunset and Mick snickered to them before he crabbed under his blankets and looked at Jackie.

"Can you sing the lullaby for me?" He asked and Jackie forced herself to not blush more and she didn't dare to look at Aster one second. She took a deep breath and smiled to her little brother.

"Of course" And the she sang.

_Snowflakes fall from the sky_

_They fall but seem to fly_

_They are small and white and cold_

_Falling around the world_

_Kiss your skin and makes them blush_

_The fall from the sky with a "Hush"_

Jackie didn't have to sing the whole song. Mick had fallen asleep by the end of the first verse. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before she wrapped the blanket tighter around him. She didn't lean back, but staid in that position and smiled down at her little brother, her little snowflake. She could feel that Aster leaned down a little too and she turned her head around.

He still blushed slightly but just slightly. Jackie looked right into his eyes and he right into hers and he smiled to her.

"You're full of surprises, Frostbite" He muttered and Jackie blushed again and suddenly she saw how close their faces were and she felt and urge to close the space. To kiss him.

He slowly leaned a little more forward too and smiled even more…

"Jackie?"

Both head snapped up and looked at the door where her uncle stood and he looked a little surprised at them.

"Uncle Moon. I thought you were on work" Jackie stressed out and both she and Aster quickly rose up from the bed.

"Yes, but I said I would be gone about an hour or so.."

Aster looked at his watch and Jackie knew that the clock was around 09.00 or something.

"I should go home now. My aunt probably wonder where I am" He said a little awkward and Jackie nodded her head in understanding. She, Aster and her uncle walked out form Mickey's room and Jackie followed Aster down to the front door. He picked up his jacket and looked at her for a second, before he looked away blushing.

"I-I see you tomorrow Jackie" He stuttered out and opened the door before walking out. Jackie hesitated about a second before she called out Aster's name. He looked at her from the bottom of the stairs and Jackie gave him a small smile.

"Thanks for listening" She said and he smiled to her.

"If you need anyone or anything, just call me" He said and the he left. Jackie looked after him and didn't walk in again before his car had driven away. She closed the door and sighed a little before she sank down at the floor and leaned her head against the door. Her heart beaded hard and fast. She had never felt like this before, not even with Pitch.

Her uncle came down and looked at her a little awkward, but still teasing. Jackie glared at him, but then she asked him a rather unexpected question.

"Is it possible to fall in love with a person you hated before?"

* * *

><p><strong>It's done! It's freaking done!<strong>

**I finally wrote on of the scenes I have longed for to write.**

**I hope you like it, and sorry for being evil :D**

**Thanks for all followers, favoruites and reviews. Also thanks to all the people who read this story. I can't believe I don't thank you more. Stupid me...**

**SyPews out;) **


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm really, really sorry that it took so long time to write and publish this chapter!**

**We have something called "Pryo" in Norwegian. In 2 weeks/9 days, my class is gonna be out in work somewhere. I have my last day tomorrow, but it has been really stressful. I'm at work 08.00am and back again 04.00 pm. After that I had to write a log for the day. I also had homework to do plus confirmation stuff to do!**

**grayember13; Thank you :D**

**MissDarkBlu259; Thank you, I sat to at least 11pm when I wrote it!**

**markstn41; Thanks !**

**gene-edge (Guest); Thank you! :D**

**WALRUSvsUSA (Guest); Thank you so much!**

**crackerjack642; Hehe, Sorry :) Thank you though!**

**heyitsjayme (Guest); Sorry to dissapoint you :P**

**LillyStoppable; Wow! Thank you so much. No, English isn't my mother tounge, Norwegian is ;)**

**Andipandi5; Thank you :D**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rotg!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aster;<strong>

For the sixth time that class, he had caught himself staring at her. Tina had caught him three of those six times he had done it and Aster cursed under his breath as he tore his gaze away from Jackie. Again.

It was just the first class that Friday, and he hadn't done anything but stare at Jackie. He couldn't help it! Jackie just… caught his attention more than ever now. Especially after what she told him yesterday, and he couldn't help but think about the _almost kiss._ Their faces had been so close and he had just longed for to kiss her, place his lips on hers. He looked away from her again and down at his newly started drawing of her. This time it was her on the couch with a cup in her hand. Her hoodie was pulled over her head and she hugged her knees.

He began to coloring it with a dark blue and light blue pencil and was on his way to start coloring her eyes, when he stopped. He felt that he couldn't use a light blue color to her eyes, no! She had so special eyes, so special color. He needed to buy a new blue color today after school. An ice blue color.

Aster was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear his teacher call out his name.

"Mr. Bunnymund… Mr. Bunnymund… MR. BUNNYMUND!"

Aster's head snapped up and he could hear some of his classmates giggle a little and some of them snickered to him. Aster glared at them before he looked at Mrs. Malon.

"Sorry Mrs. Malon, what did you say?" He asked innocently and a little embarrassed.

"As we finally have Mr. Bunnymund's attention" Mrs. Malon said with a small glare in her eyes.

"Can you tell us about the text we had this week" She asked him and Aster swore mentally. He had forgotten to read it and he didn't have a clue what the text was about.

"It was a nice text about… Friendship?" It was more like a question than an explanation. The class tried to hide their snickers and grins and Aster rubbed his neck with a halfhearted smile on his face and Mrs. Malon looked at him blankly.

"So you mean that a text about a girl who his betrayed by her best friend is a nice text about friendship?"

"…Maaaybe…" Aster answered and saw that Jackie looked at him with a raised eyebrow and a grin on her face. His heart skipped a beat and he blushed furiously and tried his best to scowl to her, but failed miserably. She couldn't help but giggle and placed her hand over her mouth so the teacher wouldn't hear her.

"Maybe if you weren't so focused about mis- your _drawings_, you could focus more about your homework" Mrs. Malon scolded and then turned her attention back to the blackboard and began to write something down, but Aster had a small feeling that she hadn't meant to say drawings, but something else. He looked at Jackie one more time as she had turned her attention back to her textbook and Aster couldn't help but blush more. Did Mrs. Malon saw him when he looked at Jackie?

"E. Aster Bunnymund, drawing instead of doing homework! Gees, I know you like to draw and paint, but doing it so much that you forgot to do your homework, wow!" Jackie teased as they walked over to the Food and Health classroom (**A/N; is that a class in England/America?**). Aster glared down at her and pushed her lightly in the shoulder, and he suddenly grinned down at her.

"Weren't you admiring my drawings when you visited me?" He asked with a small hint of teasing. Jackie blushed slightly and opened her mouth to speak, but Aster continued.

"And after that you said that I was more handsome than my-" Jackie blushed furiously and smacked him on the head as he grinned down at her. Tina looked at Jackie with teasing grin to.

"Something you want to tell me Jackie, maybe a little crush on Aster here?" She teased and giggled. Sander and Nick suddenly joined to the group but since Jackie walked in front of Tina, she didn't see them.

"I just called him more handsome than his brother, nothing more! It doesn't mean that _I _think he's handsome" She said and didn't turn around, but Aster knew that she still blushed and suddenly he laid his arm around her and pulled her to him as they walked.

"So you admit that you called me _more _handsome than my brother! Didn't you say that you didn't say that, Frostbite?" He asked her more teasingly, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach. Jackie glared at him, but didn't try to get off his arm around him.

"If you are assuming that I fancy you, Kangaroo, just keep dreaming" She said and turned her head so she didn't need to look at him. But Aster still grinned and then he placed his mouth against her ear and whispered to her.

"Let me see, you called me handsome AND kissed me on the check. I get the feeling that you do fancy me, Frostbite"

Jackie stopped up and turned her head so she looked up at him again. Her eyes met his, and she had a faint blush on her cheeks. For a moment he thought she was going to snap at him, but he was met with what seemed like a dreamy look, but it disappeared before he could see it properly. They had reached the classroom by now.

"Just keep telling yourself that, Kangaroo!" She said and then twisted herself out from his grip and walked in. Aster looked after her with a faint smile on his face and followed her in. He could see that his friends looked at him and Jackie in wonder and Tina smiled a little too, and for once he actually didn't have anything against the looks and smiles. He felt his stomach flip as he looked ad Jackie. He sat down beside her at and his friends did the same and they pulled out their books as the teacher entered the room and begun to write down todays lesson.

**Jackie;**

Her heart had beaded at racer speed when Aster had placed his arm around her and whispered to her. His breath had tickled her ear and for a moment, she had totally lost herself in his eyes. His emerald green eyes were so different from everyone who had green eyes. They had this special emerald green color, and she liked them so much. She even couldn't help but smell in his scent, the usually scent of chocolate, spring and beach. But she still couldn't find out the last smell, and that irritated her very much.

Jackie tried to concentrate to the lesson, but it wasn't easy when Aster sat beside her and sometimes looked at her with those emerald green eyes of his. She silently groaned and pulled her hand through her hair as she felt his eyes on her again. She turned her head and looked at him and she could see that he blushed when she saw him do it.

"Okay class, today we're gonna take it easy and bake some cupcakes. I know it isn't so healthy, but since you're soon gonna have you're mocks exams it isn't some good idea to get you stressed by food and health" Their teacher said and Jackie let out a small groan. She had totally forgotten that their mocks exams were just some weeks away. Great!

One thing that was positive was that, with Aster's math lessons and the rulebook he gave her, she had actually understood all the problems that were in her math book. She had even surprised her teacher with a right answer. She smiled at that and made a deal with herself that she had to ask Aster if he could help her with the math again. She smiled a little and as the teacher stopped talking, she joined her friends as they started to make cupcakes.

Jackie and Tina took the job to make the icing for the cupcakes and Jackie smiled as she talked with Tina. It wasn't often she talked to girls who wasn't a skater or snowboarder. Sandy came by now and then and either nodded or shook his head when they talked to him or asked him something. Things went pretty well as they made cupcakes.

"Hey Jackie, wouldn't it be easier to make the icing if you pulled your sleeves a little more up?" Tina asked and then made a gesture to do it for her.

Jackie reacted as the way she did when someone tried to pull up her sleeves, she pulled her arm away so fast that no one had time to react. Unfortunately, Sander just walked past them. He carried a bag with flour in his hands and Jackie's elbow crashed right into the bag and a small cloud with flour rose from the bag. Jackie and Tina gasped and Nick and Aster starred as Sander's face was covered in flour. Some of the other students turned their attention to them and looked stunned at the group.

Sander himself stood there surprised with the bag in his hands. The flour made him look rather pale and he coughed a little. Suddenly, Jackie couldn't help it anymore. She began to laugh, hard. She wasn't the only one, Aster began to laugh to and slowly the five friends all found themselves laughing. Yes, even Sander too. Jackie had to support herself on Aster as she laughed and Tina did the same on Nick whose laughter could be heard loudest in the room. The teacher looked at the group with a raised eyebrow and had to chuckle a little before he went to them and told them to calm down. They did so, but the still laughed quietly as they looked at Sander. He brushed off the flour and had a mischievous smile on his face.

Sander got his revenge later that class when he manage to "trip" and covered Jackie in pink icing. She had blushed slightly but brushed it all off when she said:

"Really Sander, you couldn't have covered me in blue icing instead of pink?"

Aster himself pulled off some of the icing and tasted it.

"Could use some more sugar" He laughed and earned a handful of icing in the face himself from Jackie. He glared at her as she looked back innocently. The started to "fight" and didn't see or hear the mini conversion their friends had. It all ended with them looked rather worried at Jackie, or rather, Jackie's arms.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so we pick you up at 07.30 at the ski resort?" Tina asked Jackie as they walked out from the school.<p>

"Yes, just ask for me when you get there and the say where I am" Jackie answered her friend and smiled to her. Tina smiled a little.. sadly back to her? She frowned a little but ignored it, it had probably something to do with her now half pink half blue hoodie now. They walked down the stairs and over to the car. Jackie was on her way to walk away when Aster's voice called out.

"Come on, Forstbite! It isn't fair that I drive three of my friends home and let the fourth one walk" He called over and leaned himself on his car. Jackie looked at him surprised and opened her mouth to say that she didn't need a ride home, but Aster shook his head and smiled to her. His smile made her stomach do a little flip.

"Don't you dare say that you can walk home. Even though you are a walking ice stick, you are still covered in pink icing" He laughed and Jackie giggled a little and walked to them. She hit him lightly in the chest when she walked past him. Their friends laughed and they sat down in the car, all three of them in the backseat. Jackie sat down in the front seat with Aster and he began to drive his friends' home.

Their first stop was Nick's house. It was a nice little house with a heavy Russian cover. It was really visible that there was Russians that lived there. Nick said goodbye and Jackie saw that on his way in, a woman just as big as Nick, greeted him and he hugged her. Jackie smiled a little sadly at the mother and son and quickly looked away as Aster began do drive again. He gave her a small smile as he did it.

The second stop was Tina's house. She smiled to them and said her goodbyes and walked out. A small girl came running out as she walked up to the house. Jackie frowned a little and looked at Aster with a confused face.

"That's Tina's little sister. Her name his Talia, but we call her baby tooth" He answered her simply.

The third stop was Sander's house. He waved to them and smiled before he ran out from the car and was met by a round and short man. He was also dressed in pilot clothes. Sander's father hugged him and signed something to Sander that Jackie recognized as "How was school son?" Sander signed something like "Good dad" And Jackie sighed and clenched her fist a little. Aster began to drive and he looked over at her.

"You okay?" He asked.

Jackie didn't answer him. She closed her eyes and thought about what she had seen. Nick's mother, Tina's little sister and Sander's father. They had all seemed so happy to see their children and sister. She opened her eyes and looked at Aster.

"I don't know" She answered honestly and sighed one more time. Aster just gave her a sad smile and kept driving until they reached her house.

"Thanks" She said to him and got out from the car. He smiled to her.

"No need for thanks, we're friends, it's stuff like this we do for each other. See you later tonight Frostbite!" He smiled Jackie smiled.

"Later" She smiled and then watched him drive away from her house and she sighed one last time before she began to walk to her house. Jackie laughed a little when she felt a snowflake touch her left cheek. She also laughed when her little brother came running to her and tackled her to the snowy ground as he hugged her.

"Jackie! Guess what I did today…"

* * *

><p><strong>We're starting our mocks exams next week and I'm gone from Thursday to late Saturday because I'm going with the school band to Oslo to celebrate our national day there.<strong>

**I promise I'm gonna try to write a little when I'm there, but I can't guarantee it!**

**SyPews out :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm still alive people!**

**I finally had time to write this damn chapter, omg!**

**It's hard to write now, school takes a lot of time and my confirmation is next Saturday. I also have to spare some time to my boyfriend, but I promise you all that when all the stress of school and confirmation is over I'm gonna update this more regularly. It's just four weeks to summer break! And I'm gonna try to write more by the end of this school year.**

**Megadracosaurus; Yes he does ^^ and thanks, it was funny to write too :P**

**markstn41; Thank you! :D**

**crackerjack642; Thank you, it's nice that you liked that scene! :P**

**MissDarkBlu259; Thank you! I promise you, I would never give up this story ever!**

**gene-edge (Guest); Thank yiou, I did have an amazing trip :D What Mick did, isn't gonna be said since I didn't know how to finish the last chapter :/**

**LillyStoppable; Wow! Thank you, really! Norwegian is a pretty neat language too, and we can speak it in both Sweden and Denmark and they would still understand us :P I speak Spanish too (A little) It's my foreign lanugage at school :) And I promise to keep writing this. I would never give up this story :D**

**AnMaRo412; Wow! Thank you! It's really warms a writers heart to hear that :D**

**Andipandi5; I love it too :D Thank you!**

**Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS; I'm updating as fast as I can by now ;) BTW; Thank you for the explanation about Home Ec.! It really helps!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rotg!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jackie;<strong>

"Yeah!" Jackie screamed out as she took a poptart. The wind stacked her face, but she ignored it as she landed on the half-pipe again. She could actually hear Leo's cheer from the end of the half-pipe, and she grinned at that. Today's training had gone so good for her. No falls, or fails or anything at all. She had actually nearly done a very hard trick Leo found on the internet and he was so happy when she fell at it, because it was the only thing she did wrong. The jump in itself was nearly perfect.

She did a couple of more tricks before she came to the end and she was grinning like crazy when she slowed down on her way over to Leo. He to grinned, but it was more like an idiot. He high-fived her and laughed as she took off her snowboard.

"How was that?" Jackie asked him and looked at the half-pipe.

"That was fantastic, perfect! If this had been UNC, you had scored very high!" He exclaimed happily. Jackie grinned as she took off her helmet and let her hair fell down her shoulders. She looked at the half-pipe again and she frowned slightly when she saw Leo looking at her rather dreamily in the corner of her eye. She turned around and looked at him, and he blushed slightly and looked away. Jackie chooses to ignore it and gave him a smile.

"Go again?" She asked and he looked at his clock.

"It's 07.15, so I think you can do one more go" He answered and smiled over to her. She smiled back, and suddenly she realized that her stomach didn't flip like it usually did when they looked at each other. Jackie hided a frown and began to pick up her snow board from the snowy ground. She began to walk to the top of the half-pipe when she heard someone shout her name.

"Jackie!"

Jackie looked for the voice and smiled when she saw who it was. Tina was the first one she saw. She came running to them, with the guys closely behind. They reached the two snowboarders and Jackie felt herself become very happy. Aster, Nick and Sander each nodded to her and Jackie's stomach flipped at Aster's smile. Tina nearly attacked her in a hug and Jackie froze for a second before she hugged her friend back. She broke free from the embrace a little later and looked at the boys again.

"What are you doing here? I thought it was only you who would pick me up?" Jackie asked them and Tina smiled.

"We wanted to see you on the board" She smiled and Jackie blushed slightly. She heard Leo cleared his throat and blushed even more when she remembered that Leo still was there.

"Guys, this is Leo. He is my friend and coach here" Jackie introduced, and Leo shook everyone's hand. Jackie saw that Aster's face was a little stiff and is eyes told her that he didn't like Leo at all. She frowned at that and thanked God that Leo hadn't seen the look.

Jackie smiled to them once more and then began to walk to the top of the half-pipe. She put on her snowboard and helmet before she placed herself on the edge.

"Try the new trick again Jackie! Just remember to bend your knees when you land!" Leo screamed and Jackie screamed an "Okay!" back to him. She took a deep breath and leaned forward.

The air wasn't stinging her this time. It was more tickling her actually. Jackie came to the first edge of the half-pipe and did the first trick. She heard her friends cheer when she landed. She got higher and higher at each trick and she decided that she now had enough speed and height to the hard trick. She took a deep breath and jumped. The air around her was nearly silent as she spun in the air grabbed the nose of her board. She prepared herself on the landing, and she realized too late that she still held the nose of the board.

Jackie lost her balance and hit the edge hard and rolled down to the middle of the half-pipe. She groaned in pain and lay still on the ground.

"Jackie!" She heard someone scream. She felt a pair of hands under her back and groaned again as the person pulled her up in a sitting position. She looked at the person and saw that it was Aster who held her up. The pain in the backbone disappeared a little and he took off her helmet for her. The other's came over to them and looked at her worried. Leo sat down beside her and she could swear that he, for a moment, glared at Aster.

"You okay? That was a nasty fall!" Leo asked her and Jackie forced a smile on her face and nodded.

"It's okay. I'm gonna be a little soar tomorrow, but I'm not gonna need any doctors" She said and gestured to Aster that she wanted to stand up. He quickly took off the board and helped her up so she stood good, but he didn't move his hands away from her. Aster had placed an arm around her and his hand rested on her waist. Jackie herself rested her hand on her shoulder and that was a good thing to. When she took a step forward, the pain in her backbone came back and she nearly fell to the ground. Aster reacted quickly and held her up.

"Are you sure you can walk?" He asked rather worriedly and Jackie's stomach did a new flip.

"Yeah, it's a little soar now, but it's gonna be worse by tomorrow. Just give me some painkillers back in the wardrobe" Jackie mumbled to him and he looked at her, but didn't say anything.

He held her the whole way to the wardrobes and helped her to sit down in the warm room when they got there. Leo walked over to the first-aid box, which hung on the wall by the showers. He came back moments later with a painkiller in one hand and some water in the other hand.

"Here" He said and gave it to her. Jackie swallowed the painkiller in one gulp and sat back as she leaned her back against the wall. Aster still looked rather worried, but they all did.

"Are you sure you're okay? It was nasty fall you had" Tina asked Jackie and sat down beside her. Jackie had now aster on her right side and Tina on her left. She could see Leo's look and he frowned slightly at them. Jackie gave him a small smile and looked at her other friends.

"Relax, Tina. I'm gonna be fine. I had nastier falls than this" Jackie said and smiled to her. Tina smiled back and looked over at Sander and Nick. Jackie saw that Sander signed something and she tried to see what.

Sander didn't see that Jackie looked at him as he signed and she smiled when he let down his hands in frustration.

"Thanks Sander. That was really nice" Jackie smiled and all of them looked at her surprised. Sander's mouth nearly went to the floor and Jackie smiled. He began to sign again and Jackie replied every question he asked.

She could see Aster staring at her, but the stare was soon replaced with a small smile and Jackie blushed slightly.

"You can speak English, Spanish, French and sign language! How the hell did you learn that?" Tina asked surprised and amazed.

Jackie shrugged and smiled to them.

"I've learnt different language over the years. Even though my brain isn't so good in science, math and etc. my family found out very early that I have a little talent with language. I speak fluent Spanish and French and I can a little sign language. I also can a little basic in about seven or eight other language that I don't want to reel off" Jackie told them and suddenly she frowned at Tina.

"Did you just curse?" Tina blushed furiously and didn't answer. Nick looked over and mumbled something on Russian that seemed like "What a girl" or something and Aster just smiled.

"Who would though that Jackie Frost was a smart-ass in language?" He laughed. Leo was on his way to say something but Jackie smiled to Aster and puffed his arm lightly.

"Who would though that you were such a math-geek" She shout back teasingly and he let out a small laugh at that.

She slowly and carefully took off her snowboard suit and put on a jeans and a blue sweater, since her hoodie was still pink. She put on a pair of blue winter boots too.

"New boots?" Aster asked her. Jackie looked surprised up at Aster and smiled half-hearted to him.

"No, they were my… ehm…" but she saw that Aster understood perfectly. The boots had been her mother's and she had found them in an old box on the loft right before she left for training. She placed her stuff in her bag and looked at Tina.

"Shall we go?" She smiled and Tina nodded in response. She waved to Leo and he gave a wave back. The 5 students walked out from the wardrobe and Jackie followed after Tina, since she didn't know where the car was parked. She also walked a little slowly, since the painkiller hadn't begun to work yet. Aster walked beside her and she guessed he did it, in case she stumbled.

Tina's car was parked just outside the entrance to the ski resort and she and Nick sat in the front seat and the rest in the back seat. As Tina drove them to her house, Jackie caught Nick starring and looking at her at least three or four times, and she couldn't help but grin a little. She looked at Aster and he snorted a little and rolled his eyes. He leaned over to her and placed his lips near her ear.

"Nick has been crushing Tina for a while. I found out about one to two weeks ago" He whispered and grinned. Jackie looked over to Sander who signed; "I guessed it at the same time as Aster did" and Jackie laughed silently, but stopped when Sander signed another thing. "I can also see that you and Aster fancy each other." He the grinned to her and Jackie starred back to him. She blushed furiously and turned her attention to the two persons in front of her, but cursed under her breath when Aster saw her blush and Sander's grin.

"What did he tell you?" He asked with a raised eye brow. Jackie kicked Sander lightly in the leg and smiled to Aster.

"Nothing, he just told me about Tina and Nick" She said and smiled. Aster looked at her but shrugged and looked out the window.

* * *

><p>Tina's house outside looked like all the other houses around, but inside! That was another thing. Tina's house inside looked like a palace and Jackie couldn't help but stare with an open mouth at the decorations and pictures on the wall. Tina blushed slightly at Jackie's stare and Jackie quickly closed her mouth and she muttered a small "Nice house" embarrassed.<p>

"Thanks. The stuff is fortunes from my family through many generations" She explained to Jackie and she smiled to Tina. Tina turned to the guys.

"Can you guys find something to do? You know where to find stuff. My parents and Baby Tooth is out and is visiting my aunt" She said to them and they nodded before walking down a stair some foots away from the door.

"I show you the bathroom so you can take a shower" Tina said and directed her to a room in the end of the hallway. The bathroom was big with a mirror, wash, cabinets, toilet, a big bathtub and a shower. Tina looked at Jackie and smiled.

"Just take your time, we're in the basement and you saw where the guys went" She said and smiled before she went out from the bathroom. Jackie looked after her for a moment and the closed the door. She turned the key around so she locked the door to. She quickly stripped out from her clothes and went over to the shower and turned the water on. She didn't wait for the water to be warm, since she was used to the cold water.

The water ran down her hair and shoulders, and she closed her eyes before she let the water do her face wet. She pulled her hands through her hair and found the shampoo. She quickly washed her hair and body and was done in about five minutes. She turned off the shower and came out and found her towel. She dried herself quickly and pulled her in the towel so she could put on her clothes again. She let out her from the towel and brushed it with her hairbrush. Her brown hair was now reaching her waist and she decided that she needed to cut her hair soon.

She put her stuff back in the bag and then she went out from the bathroom. She sat her bag down in the hallway and the walked slowly down the stairs. The painkiller had finally begun to work and Jackie was grateful for that. She heard laughter when she was in the middle of her stair and she stopped when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Aster and Tina sat on the couch while Sander and Nick sat in two chairs beside the couch. They all had a Wii console in their hands. Jackie laughed silently when they when they began to stand up and looked desperate as they moved the console around and a big "YES!" and two shouts of "No!" reached her ears as Tina won the game. She walked over to them and found herself placing her between Aster and Tina. They played Mario kart*1 and Jackie saw that they had played two rounds already with Tina in the lead. She played Bowser*2 and Jackie raised an eyebrow at Tina.

"Bowser? Seriously?" Jackie asked her and Tina grinned to her.

"He's my favourite character, don't judge me" She laughed and prepared a new round. Aster glared at Tina.

"You're going down this time" He said and Tina grinned evilly back.

"Don't get to hopeful little _Roo" _

Jackie snickered to Aster as he blushed deeply and he just looked at the TV-screen.

Tina had the function random on so the next game was chosen randomly. The game was now Bowser's castle*3 and Tina grinned as the boys groaned. Jackie looked at the screen and grinned slightly as she saw how they played. Aster was now on the first place, but she knew that Tina would win the game- If Jackie hadn't helped Aster a little.

Aster drove through a box and got a banana. She saw that he was on his way to throw it away, but she stopped him.

"Wait, don't waist it! Use at as protection. Push this button and hold it in" She said to him. Aster frowned but did as he was told. She saw on Tina's screen that she could see Aster's character, Mario, and she had a read shell. Tina grinned and sent it off. Aster bit his lip and waited for the shell to reach him, but when it did the shell didn't stop him at all. The banana disappeared and Tina's mouth dropped.

"How did you do that?", but Aster didn't answer. Suddenly Jackie saw that a blue shell was on its way on Nick's screen, which was on eight-place.

"Let Tina pass" She whispered and aster did as he was told and he grinned when Tina was hit by the blue shell. Aster drove past her and he passed the goal line and it was just one lap to the game was over. Aster drove and suddenly he got a big jump.

"Shake your console!" Jackie ordered and Aster did so. When his character landed, it got a big speed boost and aster grinned even more. Sander had reached Tina and was on third-place and Jackie saw the goal line. Aster had a red shell and she whispered to Aster.

"Send the shell backwards" and she pushed down a bottom so the shell went backwards instead of forwards. The shell hit Tina's character and Sander's character, Boo*4, passed her. Nick who had managed to get the fourth-place sent a green shell as Tina began to drive again and it hit her. His character Toad*5 passed Tina and drove into third-place. It all ended with Aster on first, Sander second, Nick third and Tina fourth. It was a deep silence in about three seconds before Tina blew up.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" She shrieked and looked at Aster, who pointed at a laughing Jackie.

"I play this game all the time with my brother, and I have finished the game at least three times" She said and Tina sat glared at her. They played a new game and Aster beaded Tina again and won the whole game.

"Unbelievable! You beat me!" Tina said speechless and looked at the boys. Her mouth was wide open and Jackie sat back on the couch and grinned. She found her phone and held it up.

"Who wants pizza?" She asked and her friends starred at her. Jackie shrugged and they agreed and one hour later, the four friends sat in the basement playing Mario Kart and eating pizza.

"Can I braid your hair?" Tina asked suddenly and Jackie looked at her.

"What?"

"Braid your hair. It's so beautiful and I love braiding hair. Me and the squad always braids each other's hair" Tina told her and Jackie looked taken back for a moment before she answered.

"Sure" She said and Tina squeaked and ran up the stairs and was back moments later with a hairbrush and some elastics band. She turned Jackie's head around and began to brush it. Ten minutes later she was done. Tina found a mirror and Jackie looked in it. Tina had braided a French Braid and Jackie couldn't help but admire herself a little. She looked rather pretty and she smiled to Tina.

"Thanks, it is beautiful" She said and to her surprise got a hug from Tina.

"Welcome" She said and smiled. Jackie looked at the boys and she caught Aster starring at her, again. He blushed and looked away and Jackie did to. To spare the embarrassing moment, she looked at the clock. It was now 09.34 and she suggested that they could see a movie. The others agreed and ten minutes later, they all sat and watched Narnia*6.

Jackie found herself rather tired and one hour in the film, she fell asleep with her head resting on Aster's shoulder.

**Aster;**

Aster couldn't help but blush when he felt Jackie's head on his shoulder and her breath told him that she was asleep. He didn't dare to move either and he had to admit that he liked the position she was in and didn't say anything. About a half an hour later, he too found himself asleep and he didn't wake up before the end of the movie. Jackie was still asleep and he saw that his other friends were half asleep all of them. Aster smiled as Jackie mumbled something as she slept and he looked at the TV-screen.

Tina woke up five minutes later and so did the other, but Jackie was still deep asleep. Tina looked at Jackie and smiled a little.

"Poor thing, she must be exhausted. Maybe one of us should drive her home" She said and made a move to rise up from the chair.

"No, I can do it Tina. She lives just five minutes from my place, so I can drive her home" He said and Tina smiled to him. Aster carefully rose up from the couch and picked up Jackie. He and Tina walked up the stairs and Tina helped him with Jackie's stuff and they walked out together. Aster sat Jackie down in the front seat of his car and Tina placed her stuff in the back seat. He closed the car door and began to walk around the car so he could drive Jackie home. He was on the driver's side when Tina stopped him.

"Aster, we as in me, Sander and Nick has been wondering… Has Jackie been doing some kind of self-harm?" She asked silently. Aster looked surprised to her and Tina continued.

"You are the only person I think she would have told it to if she did, and I have guessed by Jackie's behaviour when we touch her wrist or sleeve. It was also the episode on Wednesday…" Tina stopped and looked at Aster. Aster hesitated for a moment before answering.

"If she had told me, I wouldn't tell anyone else since it isn't my secret to tell. If you and the guys want to know, you have to ask Jackie yourself" He said and the he sat down in the driving seat. He didn't close the door and looked at Tina.

"I can say that Jackie hasn't had the easiest years after her eleventh birthday" He said to her and then closed the door. He backed down the driveway and out on the road before he began his drive to Jackie's home.

He reached it about 10 minutes later and was met by Mr Moon in the doorway as he carried Jackie to her home.

"If you could carry her to her room, I can pick up her stuff" He said and walked out. Aster tried to call back that he didn't know where Jackie's room was, but Mr Moon was already half way through the front garden. Aster guessed her room was near Mickey's and walked up the stair. He tried two doors before he found Jackie's room. He placed her on the bed and sat down beside it so he could look at her. She seemed so peaceful when she was asleep and she didn't have to cover her face in a fake smile. Aster lifted his arm and placed it on her cheek and stroked it carefully. On instinct he rose up a little and leaned closer to Jackie and placed his lips on her cheek and she saw that she moved a little and smiled.

Aster smiled to and rose up before he took a step away from the bed and watched the girl sleep in her bed. He looked around the room after a while and his eyes fell on a picture on her desk. He picked it up and looked at it. It was five people on the picture. Two grownups, a woman with short brown hair and a man with white hair, a teenager with white hair too who held a bundle with a small brown haired child and an eight year old Jackie Frost stood beside him. She had a big grin on her face and had her arms around his waist.

"The picture is taken just a couple of weeks after Mickey was born" A voice said and he looked startled at Mr Moon who stood in the doorway. Mr Moon sat down Jackie's bed and went over to the surprised boy. Mr Moon was just an inch taller than Aster, but Aster was a little wider over the shoulders. Mr Moon studied him for a moment before he smiled sadly to Aster.

"Jackie has a though past, but when she told you her story I knew that she had found a good friend. I have to say that I was rather surprised when she told me that you two were friends after your history, but I can tell you that I'm glad it was you she told her secret to" Mr Moon said and Aster looked at him surprised for a moment, and then he smiled.

"I just wish I knew it sooner. I have said so hurtful things to her in the past that I can't take back" He said and it stung a little in his chest when he said it. Mr Moon placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She would never have told you her story if she hadn't forgiven you. You don't know how deep she cares for you either, and I can see that you care deeply for her too" He said and then he looked at Jackie. Aster looked at her too and sat down the picture on the desk and then moved his gaze away from her face to her wrist.

"Mr Moon… Has he ever been cutting because of me?" He asked the tall man and Mr Moon looked at Aster for a moment.

"I don't know, son. She doesn't know this but I can tell when she has been cutting. I can tell it by how she holds her arms. If she has been cutting recently, she always rolls down her sleeves or strokes her wrist. She doesn't know it herself and I am not gonna tell her either" He said and then he looked Aster straight in the eyes.

"I tell you this Aster, you and your friends are lucky that she trust you so much. I'm gonna be away on a business trip soon, and you have to promise me that if you catch her cutting herself or find out she has, please, call me at once" He said and Aster nodded.

"I promise, Mr Moon, I will" He said seriously and looked at Jackie for one last time before he walked out from the room with Mr Moon.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I hope you liked this chapter, and I can say that we are slowly reaching the end of this story, but relax it's still many chapters left!<strong>

**Like I said; Nearaly summer break now, and I have just three mocks exams now. Two of them are upcoming week. One tomoorow and one on Wednesday!**

*******1;****I do not own Mario Kart!**

*******2;****I do not own Bowser!**

*******3;****I do not own bowser castle!**

*******4;****I do not own Boo!**

*******5;****I do not own Toad!**

*******6;****I do not own Narnia!**

**Thanks for all the reviews I get! And thanks to all the people who follows and favoruits this story, and especially thanks too all the people who read this story! It's really warms a writers heart to see how many who reads this story :D**

**For next time, Later!**

**SyPews ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**OMG! I'm so sorry!**

**I not gonna give a crappy excuse, but I'm really sorry that it took so long to update a new chapter here!**

**markstn41; Thanks :D**

**MissDarkBlu259; Thank you, and sorry for keeping you wating :/**

**crackerjack642; Thank you!**

**Andipandi5; Hehe, I love just love sweet Aster :D**

**Guest; OMG! That really warms a readers heart to read :D Thank you!**

**Guest;Thank you, and no. I have written that Pitch gonna be a major character in the sequel, but not in this story. Sorry!**

**Guest; Thank you, and I'm gonna try to update much faster!**

**livytheraiprincess; Omg, Thank you so much! That was really nice to hear! :D**

**Guest; Hehe, Thank you :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Aster;<strong>

"Have any of you seen Jackie or Tina?"

Sander looked up at Aster and frowned slightly and looked at Nick. He too frowned and shook his head.

"No! But Tina's probably with the squad or something. You know what's happening if she isn't with them from time to time" Nick said and sighed a little. Aster did too as he knew what he meant. Tina had to be with her squad sometimes, or they would kick her off the team. Tina said that her coach meant the squad should hang out much together since they were a team.

Aster turned back to his locker and found the books he needed before lunch. It was the second day of December, nearly one and a half week after the gang had been at Tina's house and he had drove Jackie home. He looked over his history project plan, he and Jackie had sat up and he smiled slightly. They were nearly done now and just had to practice on the presentation.

Aster closed his locker and turned back to his friends and nearly lost his books in surprise. Behind Sander and Nick, he saw Jackie walking towards them. She wore her usual clothes, but her hair was shorter now. It reached down to a couple of inches over her waist and it was snow white.

She got many looks and stares as she walked and he saw some of the girls whispering like crazy as she walked past them. Sander and Nick frowned at Aster as he stared at Jackie and the turned around too. Sander's eyes widen and Nick actually lost his books. Aster gaped at her and he felt a blush creep up to his cheeks and his heart beaded faster.

Jackie was so pretty with the hair. It mead her eyes and cheeks stand out more and her lips seemed even redder too.

Jackie walked up to them and she snickered at the sight of them and Aster quickly closed his mouth, but he couldn't stop the stare. She waited a moment before she spoke.

"Gees, I really feel like a super model here!" She giggled, and that made Aster raise his eyebrow. Jackie did never speak and act like a girl, but here she did. She also threw her head slightly to the side to get her hear away from the face. Aster looked at her and leaned himself on the lockers and smiled to her and laughed a little.

"You're full of surprises, Frostbite! Did you know that?" He asked and Jackie hit him lightly on the chest, but smiled to him. His stomach tingled a little.

"But I like it. You look really nice" He said and he saw that Jackie blushed slightly and she rubbed her neck and looked away from him.

"Thanks" She said and Aster to rub his neck and didn't look at her. He still had a blush on his face and looked over to Sander and Nick, who grinned to him. He glared at them and rolled his eyes. He looked back at Jackie and opened his mouth to ask her something about the project when Tina came crashing in.

Tina wore her cheerleading uniform, which was red and white and she panted as she leaned herself on Nick (who blushed slightly at that) and took a deep breath.

"I've been… looking… all over the school for you!" She burst out and looked at them. She frowned slightly at Jackie's hear before she grinned to her.

"I love your hair by the way" She smiled and Jackie smiled too.

"Thanks"

Tina nodded before she frowned again and then her face lit up again.

"They're setting up a Christmas ball!" She exclaimed and Aster had to hold back a big groan.

Every year, the school had a ball at the end of the year and he hated them all the time. They always had this stupid dress code and rules and other stupid things he hated. Talia and her friends always wanted to dance with him. One of them even tried to kiss him and he nearly barfed at the memory. He looked over at Jackie, who looked at the wall and she had her arms nearly around herself.

"The dress code is royalty this year! Oh Jackie, you would have looked so beautiful in a blue and white princess dress and…" And then Aster fell off. He saw that Jackie raised an eyebrow at Tina and she exchanged a look with Aster. Suddenly he grinned mischievous and Jackie saw it and stared at him.

"Tina, I really think you should take Jackie out on a shopping day sometime!" He exclaimed. Jackie's mouth dropped to the floor and Tina squealed in glee.

"Oh! Yes! That would be so nice. Just us two girls hanging out and…"

Tina literally dragged Jackie to the classroom and as the passed Aster, Jackie hit him in the chest.

"I really hate you now!" She growled and Aster grinned.

"Early Christmas present from me to you" He answered and then he saw her disappear into the classroom. Nick and Sander both laughed their asses off and Nick threw his arm around Aster's shoulder.

"Nice on Aster, m'boy. But was that really necessary?" He asked and Aster shrugged and walked to his own class.

**Jackie;**

Jackie really hated Aster now. He just had to say "shopping day" and by the time the lesson had started, Tina decided that they would go shopping at the mall upcoming weekend.

Jackie couldn't say no and if she should be honest, she felt that a girl-day would really be nice. She always hang out with boys and she couldn't talk with them about everything. Maybe that was one of the reasons she was a little tomboy.

When no one was looking, she picked up her journal and opened it. She came to an empty page and began to write.

_I don't know if I should hate Aster, or thank him. Me and Tina are gonna go shopping, yes shopping, at the mall upcoming weekend. A girl-day sounds fun and Tina probably wants a girl to help her pick out a dress to the Christmas ball. She said that she could go with someone form the squad, but it wouldn't be the same since I was a true friend for her and they wasn't. It actually felt good hearing that._

_I can't believe that after just 5/6 weeks with the gang, I actually feel like I'm part of it. They are actually really nice and I think Jack would have approved Aster if we two began to date._

Jackie stopped writing at once. She stared at the last sentence and gapped slightly. Had she just wrote what she thought she wrote? She draw her pencil over the last sentence and she put back her journal in the bag as she blushed slightly. She hoped that no one saw it and pulled her hood over her head so now one would see her face.

Jackie peeked over at Tina, who sat beside her. Tina took notes from the blackboard and Jackie began to do the same thing. She at least tried, but she couldn't help but think about the words she wrote down. Yes, she admitted that she liked Aster, and she had asked her uncle if it was possible to fall in love with a person you hated…but, dating Aster! Come one.

Jackie looked down at her notebook and wrote down some notes, but she guessed she could borrow Tina's notes sometime and then she looked out from the window and starred at the snow that fell down from the skies and laid another blanket of snow. She smiled and thought about the amazing snowball fight she could have with Mick and probably some other people or children in the park.

She tore her gaze away from the window and began to draw some snowflakes in her notebook and she looked up at the clock now and then as she waited for the lesson to end. The clock was 09.27 and she stamped a little irritated in the floor with her foot. Tina looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Jackie rolled her eyes at the clock and smiled a little. Tina laughed slightly and hit her lightly in the arm as she too rolled her eyes.

The lesson ended and Jackie sighed in glee and grinned as she grabbed her bag beside the desk and she dragged Tina with her out from the classroom.

"Calm down! It's just school" Tina laughed as she was dragged over to their French classroom.

"Sorry, but I just hate Science and I love French" Jackie said and grinned.

"And now I heard that too. Jaqueline Frost loves a class on school!" They heard a male voice exclaim behind them.

Jackie rolled her eyes as she turned around and looked at Aster. He had his arms crossed over his chest and Nick and Sander stood beside him. Aster had a small cocky smile on his face and Jackie hit him in the chest.

"You're just jealous that I'm better than you in a subject. Last time I checked I had to help you with Spanish and I take French!" Jackie laughed and Aster made a face before he answered.

"But you have been traveling all over the world probably…" He trailed slightly off as he frowned at Jackie.

"Seriously, how do you know both Spanish, French and Sign language?" He asked her and Jackie blushed slightly and looked a little uncomfortable before she answered. She walked closer to Aster and stood up on her toes and dragged him a little down as she placed her lips closely to his ear.

"Jack wanted me to speak Spanish and he learned it to me as he went to high school and sign language have I learnt since my aunt on my mother's side was deaf" She whispered and pulled away. Aster looked at her understandable. The others just watched them with a raised eyebrow and Jackie gave them a weak smile before she looked at the wall.

An awkward silence fell over the five students and Jackie sighed in relief as the clock rung through the hall and marked the start of a new class. Jackie quickly dragged Tina with her to French class and Tina just followed her. Jackie felt a pang of guilt in her stomach as she did so. Tina, Nick and Sander were her friends too and she actually felt that she could trust them, but something held her back and she didn't know why.

"So… Did you write the essay we had in homework?" Tina asked tactically. Jackie smiled and pulled out a couple of paper out from her bag and grinned.

"I was done after 3 hours of writing" She laughed and Tina smiled as she read through the essay and Jackie scratched her neck nervously.

"What do you think?" She asked as Tina kept reading. They walked in to the class and Tina's eyes went huge as she read.

"This is fantastic! I bet you gonna go out from high school with an A+ as your grade I French, and probably English too!" Tina exclaimed happily and Jackie blushed as she tried to deny it, but Tina didn't let her speak and just smiled.

"Don't you dare deny it, Sweety" She seriously, and Jackie stuck out her tongue at cheerleading friend. They sat down and waited for the teacher to come to class. Of course, their teacher, Miss Loretta, was always a little late so the class used the time they had to chat with each other.

Jackie and Tina had a nice conversation and Jackie was surprised that she actually enjoyed a very girly girl to talk with. She had some other friends who were girls, but those were tomboys like her and she didn't talk to them so much. Tina was a little different from them and that was probably the reason Jackie liked to talk with her. The conversation would have been really nice, if it hadn't been for Talia.

Jackie had pulled down her hood again and her now snow white hair. She felt some pair of eyes on her and shifted uncomfortable in her chair and let out an irritated breath as Talia's voice was heard through the class room.

"What the hell have you done with your hair freak? It looks like a snowball!" She teased and laughed with her other "friends".

Jackie clenched her fists and took a deep breath as she turned around and met Talia's brown eyes. Her blond her was now platinum blonde and Jackie had to hold back her breakfast at the fake blonde hair.

"What about yours? It's disgusting! People can easily see that your color is fake! My color at least suit me" Jackie called back. She could hear people's "ooooh" in the background. She smiled a small victorious smile and turned her head around to talk with Tina again. She could hear Talia's frustrated squeal. Suddenly she felt a hand (with sharps fake nails) grip her shoulder, hard.

"I'm gonna get back at you someday Frost! I'm gonna ruin every happiness you have with it, and _Aster_ shall be mine! I will be the first girl he kiss here in Amercia" She whispered harshly and Jackie raised an eyebrow, but something began to form itself inside her stomach.

"If this is about Aster, by all means take him. Well except the thing that he disgust everything about you, so I don't think you have much of a chance and I don't think he would kiss a whore either" Jackie answered with a small hint of anger in her voice and her stomach was full of anger and rage. She had to holdback herself as she heard Talia say those words. No way in hell would Aster be hers.

Someone laughed as Talia's face became red of anger and embarrassment. Jackie had said those words pretty loud and her teacher saved her from more word fighting.

Rest of the class went without any more trouble, but Jackie and Talia exchanged furiously glances with each other and Jackie had decided one thing. Talia's body would never touch Aster's and she, Jackie, was the one who would kiss Aster first. No matter what it takes!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna try to update on Sunday, but no promises. I have just 2 weeks until summer break. Even though I'm gonna be away five days the first week in summer break, and a week in the third, I'm gonna write as much as possible when I'm away. That promise can I keep!<strong>

**Thanks for all reviews, favorites and followers I get and thanks to all the people who still read this story!**

**SyPews!**

**Ps; A reason that teh chapter is late is that i'm going through the other chapters and corect stupid mistakes with words and verbs :P**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello!**

**Omg, the chapter is finally done! And I'm officially done with school for two months! Hurray for summer break!**

**In this chapter, you guys will meet a more girly side from Jackie ;) Just saying!**

**Guest; Thank you! :D**

**markstn41; Thanks, and nice described :P**

**Guest; Hehe, sorry :P And thank you :D**

**wolf93ee (Guest); Hehe, thank you :D**

**Pikachudragon; Thank you :D**

**Andipandi5; I have to admitt, netiher can I :P**

**crackerjack642; Are you sure about that ;) Mwohahaha O.o**

**Disclaimer; I do not own rotg!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jackie;<strong>

«What about this? » Tina asked as she pulled out a rather puffy pink dress. Jackie gaged and Tina laughed and placed the dress back clothes hanger in the store.

Jackie and Tina had been at the mall for about two hours or so by now. The first thing Tina had dragged Jackie on was the hairdresser saloon. The only time Jackie went to the hairdresser was when she colored her hair white. She had learned to cut her hair herself and didn't want someone else to do it. Tina had to force her down in the chair and then she ordered the haircutter to give her hair a new style. Jackie's hair was now an inch shorter and her bangs were cut in a way she could get them away from her face.

Jackie and Tina had been there for about one hour as they also got a manicure. Jackie had been rather skeptical since she wasn't so girly, but she had enjoyed it in the end. After that, Jackie suggested that they should get something to drink and they had went to Starbucks. Half an hour later, the two girls found themselves in the expensive dress store at the mall. The store's moto; "We have a dress for everyone", which meant that they probably had a dress for the Christmas ball's theme.

Jackie sat on a chair and massaged her foot and Tina disappeared behind some clothes, only to come back again with three new dresses over her hand. Tina disappeared into the fitting rooms again and Jackie had raised her eyebrow and laughed slightly. Tina could find more clothes than any other girls she had seen in both real life and on TV.

Jackie's eyes scanned the store, and suddenly her eyes fell on a dress that was hung up on a manikin. She didn't know why the dress caught her attention so suddenly, but she slowly stood up from her chair and went over to it.

The dress was big, yes, but it seemed lightly in the same time. The dress was strapless and went straightly to the hips. The dress went out from the hips and all the way down to the floor. It was blue with white designs on it.

"It's really nice dress, but it doesn't seem that everyone agrees with that" A voice said behind her. Jackie turned startled around and saw that a female employer stood behind her.

"Sorry that I just snuck up at you" The employer apologized. Jackie just smiled and shook her head.

"It is okay" She said simply.

"What are your size?" The employer asked as she looked from Jackie to the dress and back again.

Jackie stared at the woman in surprise, but didn't get any time to answer. The woman disappeared for a minute or so before she came back with the dress over her hand and a small box under the other. The woman grabbed Jackie's hand a dragged her towards the fitting room. Jackie just followed her and they stopped up in front of the fitting room.

"I'm sure this is your size, and in this box it's something that you might like" She smiled before she pushed Jackie in to one of fitting rooms.

Jackie stood there, lost for words and starred at the now closed curtain. She held the dress and the box and looked slowly at the items. The dress size was hers and she hung it up before she opened the box. Inside the box, it was a pair of silver white high heels, a pair of white gloves that would end up on her elbow, silver earrings with a stone inside of them, a ring in the same type and a silver mask. She starred at them for a moment before she slowly laid it back in the box and turned the dress and began strip out from her ordinary clothes before she got dressed in the ball dress.

The dress was easy to take on and she looked at herself in the mirror as she turned around and studied the dress on her body. Jackie slightly but her lip as she looked at the scars and took out the gloves from the box and pulled them up her hands. They covered her scars completely and she smiled slightly at that.

"How it is going in there miss?" She heard the employer ask. Jackie didn't answer as she looked in the mirror. She took a small breath and pulled her fingers through her hair. The hair fell back, but in a different way and it made her face a little more clear. She then walked slowly out from the fitting room and was met by the female employer, Tina and three boys plus a little girl she wasn't expecting to see.

**Aster;**

Of course! The small evilly little plot he had exposed Jackie with, had to backfired at him. His aunt had made him take Sophie to a special dress shop in the mall, since Sophie wanted a dress to a small party that her school had every year. He had manage to drag Nick and Sander with him and they weren't so happy, but of course that backfired at him too.

He had nearly lost Sophie at once when she saw the dress shop and had to carry her as they went through the dresses so she wouldn't run off again. Nick and Sander had tormented him as they picked out shock pink dresses and commentated that he would look nice in one of them. Sophie found a couple of dresses, 7, that she wanted to try on and he swore under his breath as he walked towards the fitting rooms.

He was both surprised and not as he saw Tina outside the fitting rooms, dressed in a very colorful puffy dress as she talked to a female employer. She looked surprised as the woman talked and a small smile soon placed itself on her lips. Aster walked over to her and sat Sophie down.

"Hey there Tina!" He smiled and Tina screamed a small scream and turned startled around and looked at the three boys in front of her.

"Aster! Don't do that" She exclaimed and crossed her arms angrily over her chest. The boys grinned at her and Aster pulled his hand through his hair.

"Sorry. Where is Frostbite? Isn't she with you?" He asked and Tina raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything and just gestured her head to the fitting rooms.

Aster frowned slightly at that, he hadn't expected that Jackie would try on a dress. He couldn't imagine Jackie in a dress, and he felt that he actually didn't need to either. Jackie was really beautiful without makeup, really girly clothes and dresses. Suddenly he felt himself zone out at the thought of Jackie. He couldn't help but think about her mischievous smile and sparkling ice blue eyes. At that he remembered that he still needed an ice blue pencil and made a note to by one today.

Aster was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't here Tina before he was slapped lightly in the back of the head by Nick. Aster's mind suddenly came crashing down to earth and he looked surprised at Nick who had a raised eyebrow at him.

"What?" He asked and Nick sighed.

"As you were deep down in Jackie-world, Tina asked you if we wanted to eat with her and Jackie afterwards"

Aster blushed slightly at the word "Jackie-world" and just nodded his head in answer. He heard the employer ask Jackie how it was going and it didn't came an answer from the fitting room. Sophie had by now sat down at one of the chairs and waited politely for Jackie to come out. She hadn't said a word as they talked to Tina and Aster was impressed at that, but he didn't say anything.

Suddenly he saw a movement from the fitting rooms and he starred at the girl who came out.

Jackie came out in a blue dress with white gloves up to her elbow and her hair fell down her shoulders and he saw that it was slightly shorter too. Everyone looked stunned at her and the employer smiled wildly. Tina covered her mouth with her hands as she gasped, Nick's mouth dropped slightly and Sander looked more amused than surprised. Aster felt his heart pump fast and hard in his chest and he blushed even more as Jackie gave him a warm smile. It was a smile he never had seen on her face and he liked it.

Tina suddenly gave a small squeal and ran over to Jackie and hugged her.

"You didn't even need to try on a dozen of dresses to find the one! You look so beautiful in it! It wouldn't surprise me if you won the "best dressed" selection!" She rushed out and Jackie blushed slightly at that.

"You don't mean that, Tina" Jackie mumbled silently and Tina hit her lightly in the shoulder.

"Of course I mean it. Just look at the boys!" Tina argued back and gestured to the three boys. Tina looked first at Nick, then Sander and last at Aster.

Aster couldn't tore his eyes away from Jackie. He didn't feel that this was Jackie, the girl he fancied. This was a beautiful woman, who seemed different from herself. It was that moment he knew that for him, Jackie would look beautiful however how she looked like. His face broke from its stare to a little smile and he shook his head slightly at Jackie.

"You just can't stop surprising me, can you?"

* * *

><p>"So, you want two big pizzas with cheese, pineapple, meat and chili powder?" The waitress asked as she scribbled something down.<p>

"And peperoni!" Jackie exclaimed stressed as if it was a crime that the waitress had forgot it. Aster chuckled and placed his hand on her shoulder. He saw that it calmed her down immediately, something he thought was rather strange, but he didn't say anything.

The waitress left and five teenagers and one little girl sat back in their chairs and relaxed their feet. After Jackie had changed back to her clothes, Tina had to try on at least five dresses before she choose a dress that went against her skin to the hips before it went slightly out all the way down to the floor. it was blue with a little colour at the ends. She also used wholly ten minutes to pick a small tiara to her hair. And that wasn't even the worst.

Sophie tried on more dresses than Tina, and after they had finally found one (a red dress that went down to her knees with a big bow around her waist), Sophie had dragged all of them to the big play-store in the mall. There, Sophie had disappeared and they had to run around the store for about 20 minutes before they found her in the cuddly toy section, hugging a big rabbit formed cuddly toy. It was Jackie who had found him, and that led to a big hug from Aster who had been rather panicking. He even lifted her up from the floor in the move. Aster had quickly let go of Jackie when Sophie burst out: "Just kiss already!" The others had grinned and nodded their heads in agreement and Aster had avoided Jackie's eyes after that for a while.

They had ended up in a pizzeria at the mall and they had ordered a big pizza to eat, since all of them were pretty hungry. They sat around a round table. Aster had Jackie on his right side and Sophie on her left, and he was pretty sure his friends had planned that.

As they waited for their food and drinks, Tina began to braid Sophie's hair… or she at least tried since Sophie's hair was so messy and oddly cut. Tina gave up after a while and just sat her hair up in a ponytail. Jackie smirked slightly and Aster hit her lightly in the shoulder.

As their food and drinks came, it disappeared fast since everyone was so hungry. Aster ate at least four slices from the pizza he, Jackie and Sophie shared. Jackie didn't eat so much as he thought and he frowned at that. Jackie must have seen his worried frown and had just given him a relaxed smile and he didn't say anything.

Jackie made a gesture to take a small slice from the other pizza since Sophie ate all of the small ones on their pizza and had picked up a slice when Tina had made a small shriek. Jackie lost her pizza slice startled at that and everyone starred at Tina perplexed.

Tina starred at Jackie's arm and Aster held back a groan. Jackie's sleeve had went up a little higher on her arm, so her scars was now visible. Jackie herself pulled back her arm hastily and nearly knocked down her drink in the move. Tina had covered her mouth with her fingers and starred at Jackie shocked. The people around the table didn't move for a moment, and then Jackie stood up from her chair and ran away from the table and out form the pizzeria. Aster didn't wait before he followed her.

He came out from the pizzeria and hastily looked after Jackie's white hair. He caught a glint of it as it rounded a corner and he didn't waste any time before he followed her. It wasn't as crowded at the mall as it used to be and he was really glad for that now. He came around the corner and he let out a reviled breath as he saw Jackie's hood twenty feet ahead. She sat by the fountain and she had pulled her hoodie over her head. He saw some white hair falling down form her hoodie and he walked silently over to her.

Jackie's hand played with the water as she starred unfocused in front of her. The fountain was really old actually. The mall was built around the fountain and it was a really popular place for people.

Aster sat down beside her and just watched her for a while and waited for her to talk. She pulled her hand out from the water and pulled up her sleeves and looked at her scars. It was like she studied them and suddenly she tore her gaze away from them and looked right into Aster's eyes.

"The only time I cut myself because of you was the Monday I picked you to my partner for the project" She said silently and Aster gulped at that. So she had cut herself because of him.

"I'm sorry" He said silently and Jackie gave him a small smile. He didn't know what else to say but sometimes, only a couple of words could do it. Jackie's smile slipped again and she looked at her scars again.

"I didn't want them to find out about my scars like you did. I know that they had a hunch, but still…" She drifted off and Aster placed his hand under her cheek and forced her to look at him. He then placed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. All he could hear was their breathing.

"I understand, not all of it, but I understand" He said silently and he could feel her face smile.

The sudden urge to kiss her came back to him and he separated their foreheads. He had still his hand under her cheek and their eyes were locked.

"Thanks" Jackie mumbled and closed her eyes again. Aster looked at her for a moment and then placed his lips on her forehead. He could actually feel Jackie's cheeks heat up and he smiled mentally at that. He ended his kiss and pulled her into a tight embrace and held her there for a long time. He rested his head upon hers.

"Anytime, Frostbite. Anytime"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! And sorry for being a little evil :D<strong>

**Okay people, I'm gonna try write another chapter before I leave for Paris. It's gonna be hectic, but I'm gonna try! (Wow, I used the word "Gonna" many time :P)**

**Jackie's dress is a dress I found on the Internett with the name Jack Frost. I tried to post the URL in the storie so you could see it, but it didn't work so I'm gonna post it on my profile ;)**

**I also changed Tina's dress, 'cause I found a Toothianadress at the same place I found Jackie's and I liked it so much.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**SyPews out!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello!**

**As I said, here's a new chapter before I leave.**

**I loved to write this chapter, since it is a little more flirtier said of Jackie in it! I love it! I now that Jackie has been a little ooc lately, but I had to have her there a little. It's important O.o**

**Guest; And here is a new chapter :D**

**heyitsjayme (Guest); It's areally good idea,but I have already planned out Jackie and Aster's kiss :D**

**Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS; Thank you :D And I have fixed it :)**

**MissDarkBlu259: Thank you :D**

**wolf93ee (Guest); Glad you liked it :D**

**Fandomrandom; I agree :P**

**WALRUSvsUSA; Hmm... Never thought about that..**

**Megadracosaurus; Not quite, sorry to disappoint you :/**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rotg!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jackie;<strong>

"Watch it Frost!"

Jackie starred after the small girl-group that had just passed her. One of the girls had purposely crashed into Jackie so she nearly lost her books. Jackie was used to people being a little mean to her, but that was just the same people. This group was someone she hadn't even talked to. She nervously pulled her fingers through her hair and walked in silence to her locker.

That was then she actually saw that many girls glared at her as she passed them. Jackie ignored them, but she had a bad feeling about it. She had nearly reached her locker when she suddenly found herself on the floor. Someone had tripped her and she turned her head around to see who it was. Her eyes fell on Talia.

"You're so clumsy Frost. Watch where you're going next time" she spit out and she and her friends walked off to the classroom giggling meanly.

Jackie sighed and began to collect her books that she had lost. She had collected two of them when she heard Aster's voice behind her.

"Hey! Are you okay?" he asked worriedly and began to help her collect the rest of her books. He then helped her up from the floor and looked at her worried.

"Yes, I'm okay" Jackie mumbled and felt herself blush slightly. She held out her hand in a sign that she wanted her books back. Aster smiled to her and gave her books back.

"I follow you to the locker" he said simply and Jackie starred at him.

"Oh no! You don't need to do that" Jackie exclaimed and Aster just gave a small laugh.

"Sorry Frostbite, but I'm gonna do it no matter what you say" he said and placed his hand on her back and pushed her slightly so she would begin to walk. Jackie laughed and sent Aster a small wink.

"Trying to be a gentleman, Kangaroo?" she joked and Aster ruffled her hair a little.

"Only for you Frostbite" he said and Jackie's stomach did a little twist at that and she blushed even more. She smiled and adjusted her hair again so it wasn't so tangled. As she did that, her mind suddenly fell on Tina and she frowned slightly.

"Where is the rest of the gang?" she asked Aster as they reached her locker. She opened it and placed some of the books inside of it. Aster rubbed his neck and frowned a little he too.

"Let me see… I haven't seen them since we didn't drive to school together today… hm… Sander, he's visiting some doctors that can make it easier for him to express himself since he can't speak. Nick, I think he has a meeting with the team. Tina…" and then he stopped.

"I haven't seen or talked to her at all this morning" he mumbled and leaned himself on her lockers beside him. Jackie sighed and placed her history book with all her notes and her journal. She closed her locker before she too supported herself on the lockers. She closed her eyes and paled slightly.

"She hasn't talked to me since Saturday" Jackie said and opened her eyes and looked straight into Aster's eyes and she had to do all in her power to not melt. Some hair fell in front of her face and he moved them away from her face.

"Give her some time to come around. She's just a little shocked, that's all" he assured her and Jackie let out a small relived breath at that. She looked at the clock on the wall and her eyes widen.

"Come on, we have to go now. We have history, and we have to practice the presentation!" she exclaimed and dragged Aster with her to history-class.

They reached it three minutes later and Jackie saw that both Tina and Nick were there already. She stopped and hesitated slightly as she looked over to them. Aster stopped behind her and saw them too. He pushed her lightly towards them and made her sit down beside Tina.

Jackie didn't dare looking at Tina, and just placed her school-stuff on the desk before she opened her journal and began writing.

_Yeah, now it's really stressing here. Tina and the others have been suspicious about my behavior when someone touches my wrists or sleeves. She saw them on Saturday and when we came back after Aster comforted me by the fountain, I made up an excuse to leave (thank you practice). But we haven't talked since then. I'm a little afraid that I lost her because of the self-harm. I can't lose a friend now. Especially now… This Friday… its five years since Jack died… I'm thinking about skipping school, but Uncle Moon is leaving tomorrow so I don't know if I can…_

Jackie stopped writing when she heard the school bell and she quickly closed her journal before she put it back in her bag. Mr. Bennet came inside and told us that we could continue our preparations to the presentations. Jackie and Aster began to move to the library, since they could find an empty place there to practice. On their way to the library, Jackie again saw that many girls glared at her as she passed them and she lowered her head a little.

Aster must have seen it, because suddenly he put his arm around her shoulder and dragged her through an empty classroom and they came out to an empty hallway. It would take them around two extra minutes to get to the library, but they didn't have to pass so many students.

"What was that about?" he asked and let his arm around her fall. Jackie shrugged and didn't say anything.

They passed the cafeteria and Aster made a move to go in there.

"Want a slush?" he asked and Jackie looked at him confused.

"What?"

"A slush. I'm really thirsty so I'm gonna have one. Do you want one?"

Jackie hesitated for a second before she nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I think a slush would be good. Just don't take Blueberry-taste! I hate blueberry!" she exclaimed as they went over to the slush machine.

"You hate blueberry? Wow, and here I thought that you loved all that had to do with blue" he teased and Jackie punched him in the stomach.

"Shut up and give me a strawberry-slush" she demanded and Aster laughed as he filled two cups with strawberry taste. Jackie followed him to the desk where they paid their slushes and they walked to the library to finally practicing the presentation.

* * *

><p>"And that's how The Second World War ended" Jackie finished and looked over to Aster who grinned.<p>

"Perfect!" he said in glee and high fived her. Jackie grinned back and sat down on her chair and grabbed the nearly finished shake on the table.

"Okay, I refuse to take it one more time. Can't we just chill out the last ten minutes?" she asked and Aster ruffled her hair. Jackie gave a small sound in protest and pushed him away.

"Argh, we have math soon. Yey!" She exclaimed sarcastically and groaned. Aster looked at her with a small frown.

"I thought it went better with the math now?" he asked and Jackie sighed slightly as she tidied up her notes back into her bag. She picked up an old book she didn't need anymore. She stood up from her chair and walked over to the world war section so she could place the book back. Aster followed her but didn't say anything as Jackie placed her book back in the bookshelf.

Jackie turned around and leaned towards the shelf and sighed again.

"Yes, it is better… but I still hate math so badly… Mrs. Klain is still a bitch to me!" she exclaimed angrily and Aster raised an eyebrow at her. Jackie just crossed her arms and looked at him sadly.

Aster placed his arm over Jackie's head and leaned a little towards her. She saw that he was still taller than her when he did it and bit her lip a little.

"Well, she's a bitch to everyone" he smiled and Jackie huffed.

"Not to you. You're her little golden math boy!" she exclaimed and Aster laughed at that. Suddenly he leaned down even closer so their faces were just three or four inches away from each other.

"Well, I'm the little golden math boy and you are the little golden language girl!" he said and Jackie blushed at that, but she didn't let him have the upper hand. She placed her arms around his neck and she smiled when she saw that he was taken back a little.

"Are you trying to flirt with me today, Kangaroo, 'cause I believe you do. First being a gentleman, then buying me a slush before you then call me little golden language girl. Do you fancy me or something" she taunted and she grinned when Aster blushed.

Jackie stroke her finger alongside his jaw and suddenly he froze and she could see him shiver slightly. His eyes became a little unfocused too. She had found his weak point and that would she use to her advantage of sometimes in the future. Grinning, she went up in her toes and placed her lips just inches from his ear.

"Got you there Mr. Bunnymund" she whispered and then she removed her arms from his neck and then walked back to their table. As she walked, she saw a movement in front of her and she saw a person with platinum blonde hair disappeared into another section and she smirked a little. One point to her, zero to Talia.

"Hey that wasn't fair" she heard Jackie call after her and she turned her head and winked to him.

"I never play fairly, just get used to it" she called back and grabbed her bag and slush. Aster walked behind her and pouted slightly as she threw his bag to him.

As Jackie walked out form the library, she felt that she had forgotten something. She stopped up and searched inside her bag and her mouth went dry as she found out what she had forgotten.

"Oh no! My journal!" she gasped and turned around to run back to the table, but crashed right into Aster instead. He grabbed her before she fell to the floor.

"Oh sorry, but I have to get my journal!" she said stressed, but Aster just held her back.

"Relax, I think I have your journal here" he said and Jackie saw that he held her journal. She let out a reviled breath and took it.

"Thanks. It's really important that I don't lose it…" she mumbled and Aster looked at her confused.

"All of my secrets and thoughts is in this little book, and if someone found out…" Jackie rubbed her neck slightly and put her journal back into her bag.

"Okay, I understand…" Aster said and Jackie gave him a smile. Suddenly he got a mischievous smile on his face.

"Race you to math?" he asked and before she got to replay, he was already ten feet ahead. Jackie froze for a second before she ran after him.

"Not fair!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it :D<br>**

**As you can see, some of the girls isn't to pleased with Jackie... Wonder why? :D**

**I'm gonna take my computer to Paris and write a little in the evenings, but I don't know if there is any Internet there :(**

**See ya next week everyone. And thanks for all reviews, Followers and Favourites I get :DAnd especially thank to all the people who read this!**

**Ps: As I mentioned in last chapter, Jackie's and Tina's dresses are on my page. Just click on the Url, and you find them. I also changed Tina's dress because I found another one :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey there!**

**I'm back from Paris, but I'm leaving for Croatia tomorrow and I will be back in about one week. I'm sorry it took so long time writing this chapter, but when I'm away I'm gonna write since this vacation is a relaxing one (Thank god).**

**MissDarkBlu259; You're welcome, and thanks :D**

**markstn41; Thanks :D**

**wolf93ee (Guest); Hehe, thank you :D**

**Fairy Princess Yuugi; I have my storyline, sorry... But your idea is very good :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Jackie;<strong>

"Come on students, move your lazy butts!"

Jackie cursed under her breath as the P.E teacher screamed at them. She usually liked P.E, but this day was different. Their P.E class had been moved to Wednesday instead of Thursday for some reason and they had to run laps around the football field. She was now on her sixth lap and was already tired, and hungry.

"How's going?" Aster asked as he caught up with her. He had probably ran about eight or nine laps now since he had passed her two or three times, but he trained perseverance more than she did. And he was taller than her too, so he ran faster.

"I hate this stupid shit. Next time, I say that I have girl-cramps" Jackie groaned and dried off the sweat on her forehead.

"Seriously, girl-cramps?" Aster looked at her with a raised eyebrow and Jackie grinned at him.

"Just love that excuse" she laughed and Aster rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath. Jackie looked at the clock and smiled relived that it was just five minutes until they could shower. She reminded herself that she had to take the closed shower***** that was in the girl's locker room.

"Everyone, run another round and then you can go to the showers" the teacher screamed and Jackie gave Aster a grin.

"Race ya!" She said and then took off.

"You don't want to race a six foot tall guy, Frostbite" he shouted and then ran after her. Jackie had a lead at about fifty feet, but at the last distance, Aster caught up with her. He ran past her and smirked at her. Jackie stuck out her tongue and took one last sprint and nearly caught up with him, but she wasn't fast enough.

At the end she fell down on all four and breathed hard as she tried to get more oxygen down to her lungs. Aster too breathed fast and hard, but he stood on his feet and supported himself on a garbage can. Jackie looked up at him and he smiled to her.

"You nearly had me there, but you had a head start too" he teased and Jackie just rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, you're much taller than me" she shot back, Aster just laughed and went over to her. He reached out his hand and Jackie took it as he pulled her up from the ground. She looked at him and then they walked to the locker rooms. On the way she took a handful of snow in her hands and made a snowball. She walked a little slower so she was about six feet away from him, and then she threw the snowball. It hit Aster right in the back head. He turned surprised around and held his hand over the point she hit him.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I have no idea of what you're talking about" Jackie said with a mischievous look in her eyes and then tried to walk away. However, Aster grabbed her around the waist and dragged her to a big pile of snow.

"No, Aster don't you dare!" Jackie screamed and before she knew it, she was in the snow and she herd Aster laugh. Her head snapped up and she spitted out a little snow. She glared at Aster and then she took a new handful of snow and before Aster could react, she pressed it down his back under his shirt. He screamed out in surprise and gave Jackie and angry look.

"Oh, you're in BIG trouble now" he said dangerously and then took a step closer to Jackie. She didn't take a step back and just looked right into his eyes.

"Bring it on, Kangaroo"

* * *

><p>Five minutes later Jackie walked into the girl's locker room, soaking wet and out of breath. She ruffled out some of the snow that was stuck in her hair and laughed silently under her breath. It had looked bad for her, but she beaten Aster in their little snow fight.<p>

Most of the girls were still outside finishing their last round. Seriously, she and Aster had ran their last round and had a little snow fight and the girls were still jogging. Jackie rolled her eyes and watched as some of the girls hat were here talked and laughed together while they stripped out of their clothes.

Jackie's heart jumped a little when she saw Tina was one of them. She walked past them quickly and over to her gym locker. She opened it and quickly stripped out of her own clothes and covered herself in a towel. She made sure that she had covered her arms with the towel before she went into the showers. The closed shower was free and Jackie quickly went over to it. She closed the door and let hang up her towel on the hook in the shower.

The warm water rolled down her hair and body and took all of the snow with it. She pulled her fingers through her hair to flatten her knots and her snow white hair glued itself to her face. Jackie drifted a little off as she stood there in the shower, and she snapped out from her thoughts as she heard giggles from the locker room. Jackie quickly turned off the water and began to fry herself. Her hair could air-season* as she ate her lunch, but her body should be dry so she could just take on her clothes fast.

Jackie snuck out from the closed shower and frowned as she saw that the showers and locker room was nearly empty. She could hear the shower running water, but no one was there. She walked to her gym locker and she caught her breath when she saw that it was open. Jackie could hear more giggles and suddenly she saw something move behind her. She turned around and looked right into Talia's eyes.

"I see you in lunch, or maybe not!" she giggled and then she left. Jackie heard the door close and she looked inside her gym locker. The only clothes that was there, was her gym clothes and underwear.

"No, no!" Jackie muttered under her breath and ran over to the showers again.

Jackie held back her tears as she saw her clothes laying on the floor, soaking wet as the water fell down on them. She walked over to the shower and turned it off and moved her clothes away from the water. She began to wrench the water out from her clothes, but they were still wet. A couple of tears fell from her eyes, and she angrily dried them away and took a deep breath. She would not let Talia break her down.

"Jackie? Are you still in here?"

Tina's voice rang through the showers and Jackie turned around. She stood up with picked up her clothes before she walked out to the gym lockers.

"Yeah, I'm still here…" she answered silently and opened her gym locker again. Her gym clothes were also wet from the P.E and snow fight with Aster…

She saw that a person walked over to her and she guessed that it was Tina. Jackie looked at her and Tina frowned slightly as she looked at Jackie, then her clothes and then at her P.E clothes.

"Who did this Jackie?" she asked and Jackie rubbed her neck as she held her towel up.

"Talia…" she mumbled and Tina muttered something under her breath and then she gave Jackie a smile.

"Come here. You can borrow some of my clothes" She smiled and Jackie starred at her with wide eyes. They hadn't spoken since last Saturday, and Jackie was nearly sure that Tina had stopped talking to her…

"What..? Would you do that? I mean… I thought that you wouldn't talk to me anymore" Jackie asked and Tina just gave her a smile.

"Yeah… I'm sorry about that. I was a little shocked when I found out, and I needed a little time to think. But Jackie, I would never stop talking to you. I would never stop being your friend. From all the friends I have Jackie, you are one of my best friends"

Jackie starred at Tina and then she hugged her.

"Thank you. You're one of my best friends too, Tina" she smiled and Tina laughed.

"Come on, let's find you some clothes so we can eat some food here. I'm starving!"

"But Tina, what shall you use?" Jackie asked as Tina opened her bag.

"I have my uniform with me everywhere" she answered shortly and the stripped down to her underwear and gave Jackie her jeans and top. Jackie put on the clothes and looked over to Tina, who was in her uniform now. Jackie put her clothes in her bag and made a move to go out when she suddenly remembered something.

"Tina, my scars! I can't go out without covering my scars!" Jackie exclaimed and Tina looked at her with wide eyes.

"I don't have any sweater or something… Maybe Aster can borrow you something?" Tina asked and Jackie blushed slightly.

"Why would Aster borrow me a hoodie or a sweater?" she mumbled, her cheeks burning. Tina gave her a big grin and snickered.

"Are you kidding me, that boy would probably do anything for you. Come one, he is waiting for you outside" Tina said and dragged Jackie with her to the door.

"Aster is waiting for me? But why?" Jackie had to force herself to ask.

"He was the one who asked for you, and then Talia came out and she looked far too happy" Tina told her and Jackie smiled a little.

They walked out, and Jackie's smile fell at once and she crossed her arms. Talia stood outside the girl's looker room and tried to flirt with Aster. Luckily it was a tried in there. Aster looked a little disgusted as Talia twirled her hair around her finger.

"So I thought that maybe you and me could hang out sometimes, maybe a movie or something" she said and Aster gave her a flat look.

"No thanks, I rather clean a whole barn than go out with you" he said and then he spotted Jackie and Tina. His face lit up in a smile and went over to them, leaving a stunned Talia behind him.

"Hey, there you are. I was a little worried when you didn't come out. Luckily, Tina came out and I…" He suddenly trailed off as he saw Jackie's crossed arms and he frowned when he saw that she didn't wear her own clothes and hoodie.

"Hey… Why are you wearing Tina's clothes?" he asked and Jackie just gave him a sad look. She saw that Talia looked at them with anger written all over her face.

"Not here.." Jackie muttered and made a move to walk, but Aster stopped her. He sat down his bag on the floor and then took off his hoodie and gave to her.

"Here, use this" he said and Jackie gave him a smile and took the hoodie and pulled it over her head. The hoodie was dark green and was way too big for her, but she was used to big hoodies.

"Thanks. Let's talk while we eat, both Tina and I are starving here!" Jackie exclaimed and both Tina and Aster laughed. They began to walk to the cafeteria and Jackie saw that Tina slowed a little down and gave Jackie little grin. Jackie gave her a confused look and Tina walked closer to Jackie.

"Told you that he would do anything for you"

* * *

><p><strong>And Jackie and Tina is talking once again.<strong>

**Wow, the last two chapters have just been from Jackie's 3****rd**** point here O.o**

**Have to use Aster again :P**

**I hope you liked the chapter and I'm sorry that I'm not gonna update I a while. But the busy time of my summer break is nearly over ^^**

**See you soon and thank you all readers!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello...**

**Let me see, excuse for the weeeek…**

**WATTPAD! I love/hate it. Love it because it have many amazing stories, hate it because I have been sitting reading them since I came back from my vacation. Hehe, sorry :P BUT I have a make up here. A chapter that you simply gonna love AND hate ;D**

**BTW! Thank you all! I just reached 20.000 views on my story! You guys are amazing! And I also reached 100 followers. I never thought that this story would be so popular O.o Thank you all so much!**

**frostbite04122001; Hehe, happy that you like it, and sorry for the late updates :/**

**rosey58225; Sorry for keeping you waiting. But I'm glad that you like it :D**

**Guest(wolf93ee); Thank you, and yeah. I wouldn't mind a boy do that to me, so I just had to do it with Jackie ^^ And thanks, and sorry for keeping you waiting :P**

**Guest; I think you will like the chapters that coming soon ;)**

**Fandomrandom; I know! Thanks :D**

**Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS; And here it is, sorry for keeping you waiting :P**

**Pikachudragon; Yeah, when he is in good mood ;) And I think I would be crazy if I actually wrote yes there!**

**Disclaimer; I still don't own Rotg!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aster;<strong>

"So let me get his right. You write in what you're gonna say, and then it's says it for you?"

Sander nodded eagerly at Jackie and she groaned at that. Aster watched her in amusement and raised an eyebrow.

"With that thing, we can't slander the other guys without them knowing. Sander, how can you do that to me?" Jackie asked and pouted. Sander just laughed silently and took a cup of fruits and placed it on his tray.

Yesterday, Sander had been with his doctors and they had given him a mechanism that could "talk" for him. He just had to write down what he wanted to say, and then it would "speak". Aster himself thought that it was a great idea since Sander didn't have a bug chance to attend their conversations much. He didn't like that Sander was so excluded from their group when they didn't talk online.

Jackie huffed and took a cup of berries instead of fruit. Aster who stood in front of them in the line, found two empty cups and filled them with Strawberry slush. He handed it over to Jackie and she gladly took it and gave him a smile. Aster held back a small blush and tried to ignore his heart, who jumped a little.

Aster paid the lady for his lunch and began to walk in search for a table. He found one rather quickly and sat down. The others joined him closely after and they enjoyed their food in peace. Jackie quickly ate all the berries, but left the blueberries and Aster rolled his eyes at Jackie. However, he frowned slightly when he saw that she didn't touch any other food. She just drank her slush slowly and looked away from them from time to time.

Jackie smiled, but Aster knew that it wasn't her real smile. She even played with the knife more that he liked and he nudged her slightly with his elbow. She looked at him in surprise and gave him a confused look.

"You okay?" he asked and Jackie just gave him a small smile (fake if he had to say).

"Yes. I'm just not as hungry as I thought" she said simply and then looked away. Aster followed her look and clenched his fist slightly as he saw where she looked. Talia and some other girls huddled together at a table and whispered actively with each other and sometimes they looked over at Jackie and giggled.

The others must have caught up the tensed atmosphere around Jackie and they too looked over at the Talia. Aster looked at Jackie again and she was now clenching her fist really hard.

"Jackie?" he asked silently.

"I just don't get it! I know that I and Talia never have been friends or anything and we may have said many ugly words to each other, but we have never done anything to each other like she did today!" Jackie burst out angrily and furiously ran a hand through her hair. Well she tried, but Aster's hoodie was way too big for her and the sleeves had covered her hand when she had lifted her arm. Aster smiled as Jackie pushed back the sleeves a little and turned himself to her.

"Here" he said and rolled up both her sleeves. As he touched her hand, he felt that Jackie at once relaxed and he bit his lip so he didn't began to grin like an idiot.

"Thanks" Jackie mumbled as he finished and he saw that she was in a better mood after that.

Aster caught Tina raise an eyebrow at Jackie and she blushed slightly while she also glared at Tina. He smirked a little and took a sip from his slush. His grin however fell when he saw that Sander and Nick gave HIM a grin and Aster felt his cheeks heat up slightly and he scowled at them.

"Sooo… Have any of you a date to the ball yet?" Nick asked and gave Aster a look that evidently said "have you asked her yet" and Aster kicked Nick's leg and glared at him.

Tina squealed as Nick mentioned the ball and Jackie rolled her eyes at Tina's squeal.

"I have been asked by a couple of boys, but I don't think that they were my type. You know, football players who sleeps with every girl he can get and boring guys who think they are the best in high school. I actually hope a little that… ehm…" Tina suddenly blushed and Aster saw the mischievous glint in Jackie's eyes at that and she moved closer to Tina and leaned herself on the table and rested her head on her hand as she looked at Tina.

"So, it's a guy in here. Come on Tina, we won't teas you, so much" Jackie grinned and Tina blushed furiously. Aster saw that Nick slightly clenched his fist and he knew why.

Tina suddenly leaned over to Jackie and whispered something in her ear and Jackie grinned and whispered something to Tina. They both looked over to a table and Aster curiously looked over there too.

"You're kidding me. Phil Yetser! He is so hot!" Jackie exclaimed and Aster jaw dropped and he felt himself full of anger and jealousy. Jackie just called a guy HOT! And it wasn't him!

"I know right! And that hair, look at it!"

Both girls sighed and looked at Phil dreamily. Phil Yetser was a guy that was now a senior here at Nix High School. He was like Nick in body, but Phil was more of a crafter person than a football person. He had dirty blonde hair that was long and untamed, and hazel brown eyes.

Aster snorted loudly and so did Nick. They both sat with their arms crossed and scowled at the girls. Sander just watched them in amusement and drank some of his milk as the girls giggled.

"But why would he ask ME out, I mean… Jackie, do I have too high hopes. And maybe if I actually asked me, maybe he had a cute friend for you?" Tina asked and continued looking dreaming at Yetser.

"Yes… Maybe…" Jackie trailed off and Aster cleared his throat loudly at that.

"Humpf. Yetser isn't that great" Nick said sourly and suddenly Jackie and Tina broke into hysterical laughter and had to support each other from falling on the floor. Aster and Nick looked at them confused and then Aster hit himself in the head as he understood.

"Oh, haha. Very funny you two"

"Oh My God! You should have seen the look on your faces. It was priceless!" Jackie gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

Aster just scowled at them and drank some of his slush. He felt slightly irritated at them for tricking him and Nick like that. Jackie actually made him jealous. AGAIN!

She always made him jealous when she talked to Tina about Leo (who he didn't like one bit if he had to say so), and when she was late for something because of him. Aster boiled with anger and jealousy. He also didn't like when Jackie become so… girly… Jackie was a tomboy, skater, snowboarder, prankster and caring big sister. She didn't mind getting dirty and wasn't so engaged to clothes and make-up.

"Oh come on Kangaroo You didn't have to get so mad!" Jackie said and moved closer to him.

Aster's heart beaded a little faster at that and his stomach jumped a little, but he ignored it and turned his back towards Jackie and continued drinking his slush. The table was silent for moment and then he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and Jackie moved closer to him. She carefully stroke him along his back and shoulders and then placed her head on his shoulder so she had to hold her arms around his chest. Aster felt a blush creep up to his cheeks but held it back

"You don't have to worry, my little Roo. You will always have a special place in my heart" she whispered and stroke her finger alongside his jaw.

Aster froze at once while a shiver ran through his body and his eyes become slightly unfocused. He nearly forgot how to breathe and he felt slightly listless. He felt so listless that he nearly dropped his drink.

"Still mad at me?"

Aster tried to breath, but it seemed impossible for the moment. How could he let Jackie find is weakest spot and how could he let her use it against him?

"Come on. You can't be mad at your _crush_!" Jackie teased as she continued stroking his jaw and Aster closed his eyes while he tried to hold back a groan. He felt her breath in his neck and shivered again.

"Say that you're not mad at me" she said so softly that he nearly didn't hear her.

Aster bit his lip slightly and took a deep breath.

"Fine! I'm not mad at you" he burst out and Jackie moved away from him.

"That wasn't so hard, was it" Jackie teased and ran a hand through her hair.

"Sometimes, I really don't like you Frostbite" Aster mumbled as the school bell rang and people began to move from their tables.

Aster was glad it was free period now as he had a new Spanish essay to finish, and he didn't understand a word of it. Why did he choose Spanish again? Really! He should have taken French instead or maybe even Germany!

Jackie walked in front of him, and he suddenly remembered that she too had free period. He snuck up behind her and before she could react, he threw her over his shoulder. She reacted with a shriek and an "ASTER!" His friends looked at him with shocked eyes and Aster just smiled to them.

"See you later guys. This irritating girl shall help me with an essay, whatever she like it or not" he said and then he began to walk to the library. Jackie however didn't seem to like that idea and tried to kick him, but Aster held her too hard to do so and laughed slightly.

"E. Aster Bunnymund, you put me down right now!" she screamed and hit him in the back.

"Nah, I like having you up there" Aster said as he ignored the stares they got as they passed several students. Jackie groaned and relaxed for a moment so the upper part of her body was upside down. Aster turned his head and saw that her hair hung down with his hoodie. Suddenly she bolted up so fast that Aster nearly lost her.

"Mr. Bennet! Help me!" she cried out and Aster turned around confused. He was met by a surprised and a… laughing face of Mr. Bennet.

"Mr. Bunnymund and Miss Frost. What are you two doing, not another fight I hope!" he said and Aster shook his head.

"No, of course not Sir. She's just gonna help me with an essay" (I did not say yes to that!) "And as the good friend I am, I thought that I could carry her to the library so she didn't have to waste her strength" he explained to his history teacher and gave him a smile. Mr. Bennet returned it and patted Aster on the shoulder as he passed him.

"Good to hear Mr. Bunnymund. I simply knew that you and Miss Frost would become such good friends when you just spent some time together. Off you go now so you can write that essay of yours" he said and then he left an amused Aster and a gaping Jackie behind him.

"That did just not happen" Jackie muttered and Aster laughed at that.

"Believe it or not, Frostbite, That did just happen"

* * *

><p>"Next time you want me to help you with an essay, just ask me instead of carry me all the way to the library over your shoulder! God Aster! What's wrong with you?" Jackie rambled as she furiously wrote in his notebook and actually mumbled something under her breath on Spanish. He swear he heard her say <em>Canguro<em> and _Conejo_, which he knew were Spanish for kangaroo and rabbit and held back a snicker.

"Nah, not my thing Frostbite. And I had to get my revenge sometime, and now seemed like the perfect time" Aster said and ran a hand through his hair as he said it. Jackie just rolled her eyes and carried on with her writing.

"You know that I have my own homework to work on. Like math!" she groaned as she took small break from her writing.

"I can look over your math if you want" Aster offered and Jackie at him surprised for a moment before she shrugged.

"Yeah, you owe me that" she mumbled.

Aster chuckled and grabbed her bag and found her math book and note book. He found the homework for this week and saw that she had some math problems left that would take about ten to twenty minutes and he looked over her finished problems and smiled when he saw that she just had some mistakes in the hardest problems and he quickly corrected them with a red pencil so she could see what was wrong.

They sat in silence for a while as he continued looking over her work and both of them laid down their pencils at the same time.

"Here, I have now wrote down what the essay is about and started with some examples that you could write along with some vocabularies that you can use. I think that it will give you some extra points if you can use them correctly, and I wrote some examples for them too" Jackie said and gave him the notebook.

"Thanks. I don't know what I would do without you! I nearly fail in this stupid class!" Aster sighed and Jackie gave him a grin.

"I know the feel" she laughed and Aster laughed too.

The laughter died after a while and Jackie looked over what Aster had corrected in her notebook and sighed a little as she closed it. She then folded her arms on the table and rested her head upon them and closed her eyes. Aster watched her and smiled.

"You okay?"

"Just tired" she mumbled and sighed again.

"So I hear that your uncle is out of town" Aster said and Jackie just nodded. Another silent fell over them and Aster looked out the window in the library. Heavy snow fell down and would probably lay about a feet with new snow.

"It's the twelfth in two days" Jackie suddenly said and Aster looked at her confused for second before he remembered. He smiled sadly before he snuck a hand under her cheek and forced her head up so she could look at him. He didn't say anything but just stroke her cheek warmly and she leaned in to his touch before she placed her own hand over his.

Aster moved closer to her and placed his forehead against hers and looked straight into her eyes. Her eyes were filled with both sorrow and happiness. He placed his hand on her waist and moved her closer to him and he felt reviled when Jackie didn't resist it.

"Three months ago, I would have slapped you if you did that" Jackie laughed and Aster let out a small laugh too and moved his face so his lips nearly touched hers.

"Three months ago I would have slapped myself if I did that" and he felt his lip brushed hers as he talked. Jackie laughed and Aster moved his face a little closer to hers.

"Excuse me! You're sitting at our table!"

Aster and Jackie jumped startled from each other at the voice and Aster nearly groaned as he saw who it was.

Talia! It just had to be Talia ruining his chances and he actually wanted to hit her so badly right now!

"I'm sorry, but I don't see any name on this table" he said angrily and clenched his fist. Talia just looked at him and then stuck her nose in the air.

"I don't care. Come girls, now that Frost has touched our table, I don't want to sit here anymore" Talia mocked and turned around. Aster turned around to hold Jackie back, but it was too late.

"Excuse me!"

Talia turned around with a smug smile on her face.

"Didn't you hear me properly, has that white color drained your brain and filled it stupidity? I don't even understand why you colored it like that in the first place, or wait, I DO!"

Talia took a step closer to Jackie and looked right into her eyes. Aster knew what was coming, but he couldn't do anything about it. Jackie wouldn't let him.

"You're just a little freak and now that you have that color, you just confirmed it. Why would anyone have a so ugly hair color? Who with a right mind would give you such an idea? How wired is your family, Frost, really? Or maybe it's just you who are weird. I think that's the reason. I pity them so much right now. I probably think that they would either be dead than be with-"

_SLAP!_

Everything went totally silent and Aster starred at Jackie with wide eyes. She had just slapped Talia so hard that it was even a hand mark there.

"Don't you dare go there Talia. I warn you, next time you cross that line, I would do more than just slap you!"

And with that, Jackie grabbed all her stuff and ran out from the library.

"You're a sick soul, you know that Talia. And you wonder why I don't want to be with you!" Aster said to her and grabbed his own stuff before he headed after Jackie.

The hall was empty since their free period wasn't finished yet and Aster spotted Jackie right before she disappeared around a corner and he ran after her. He caught up with her as she came to the exit of the school and stepped outside. She stopped there and just stood there as the snow fell around her. Aster joined her and stood beside her and shivered slightly at the cold air.

"Don't listen to her Jackie, she's just jealous!" he said and Jackie sighed as she hugged herself and Aster placed his own arms around her before pulled her into a hug. He felt her shake a little and he could hear a stifled sob and he stroke her back up and down as he kissed her head.

He didn't say anything more and just stood there in silence as he hugged her tightly. For the first time he actually didn't mind the cold air, because he had something that held that felling back. Someone who could easily get him to forget everything, and she was nearly sobbing on his arms.

Jackie Frost.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel rather evil right now. Mwohahahaha :D<strong>

**Well, see ya later alligator ;D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well… this is awkward…**

**Soooo… it took much longer time to update than I thought and I'm really sorry, but I really struggled writing this chapter. I don't know why but I rewrote at least three times….**

**I hope you like it though. And Btw, it took a little longer time to update since I have re-read my previous chapters and started re-writing them slightly and go over the gramma. You may see some changes and I'm about halfway through editing them.**

**Pikachudragon; Every story need a Talia :/**

**Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS; Thank you :D**

**markstn41; Thank you :D**

**wolf93ee (Guest); I'm glad you liked it :D**

**Fandomrandom; Thank you :D**

**oc (Guest); Sorry it took so long :/But here's an update.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rotg!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aster;<strong>

Aster was in a bad mood this morning. Reason one; Talia, reason two; Talia and reason three; Talia!

Talia had crossed the line yesterday when she and Jackie had that argument and he felt like hitting something (or Talia, that would work too), but he didn't hit girls so he couldn't do that. However, if Talia had been a guy…

Aster frustrated slammed his locker open and cursed slightly under his breath as he took out the books he needed. A girl some lockers away looked at him scared, but he didn't really care right now. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he closed his locker again and looked at his English book with a frown on his face. Suddenly he remembered something that had happened right before Talia came. He and Jackie had been so close to kiss!

A blush formed itself on his cheeks and he sighed again, but not in a negative way. He thought about how close they had been sitting and how he had liked it! His hand on her waist and hers over his. Their lips had actually brushed each other's and he had to admit that if Talia hadn't showed up, they would actually have kissed. He smiled at that thought about her lips on his and maybe how soft they were.

Suddenly he came to reality and himself blush even more. Had he actually thought what he just thought? Had he just daydreamed about how soft Jackie's lips could be?! He had to get to English so he could forget that and turned around, just slam right into Nick who had showed up from nowhere.

"Crickey! Nick, you're a big guy, make some sound would you?" Aster exclaimed as Nick gave him an amused look.

"You okay?" he asked and Aster frowned slightly and gave Nick a look.

"Yeah…." he said a little hesitating. Nick raised his eyebrow at him and had a "Are you kidding me?" look on his face.

"I mean, why wouldn't I?" Aster asked with an awkward laugh and tried to go around Nick so he could get away. He didn't get far, since Sander suddenly showed up and blocked his path.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sander's talking monitor***1** asked and Sander himself had a raised eyebrow.

Nick and Sander then grabbed his arms and dragged him to an empty boy's bathroom and slammed the door shut and Aster starred at them like they were two crazy men.

"What the hell are you two doing?" he asked surprised and a little angry. Nick and Sander exchanged a look with each other and then they looked at Aster again.

"We know something happened yesterday. After free class, you and Jackie was just really quit and I saw how _comforting _you were to her" Nick said and crossed his arms with a smug look on his face.

Aster blushed again and thought about the rest of the day after his and Jackie's free class. Jackie hadn't been herself at all. Normally she would have placed a smile on her face and pretend that nothing had happened (and he hated that's he did that now), but after Talia… Aster had been at her side everywhere and he had actually hugged and tickled her in front of their friends to get her to smile again. She had smiled for about five seconds before it fell again. That had actually been in English class when they waited for their teacher.

Aster sighed and looked at his two friends and ran a hand through his hair for the probably fifth time that morning and groaned.

"Talia! That freaking bitch Talia happened yesterday!" Aster burst out angrily and got two surprised looks from Sander and Nick. Why wouldn't he, he had just called Talia a freaking bitch.

"She just showed up from nowhere and was the bitch she is and offended Jackie, and she just has the perfect timing. Right before I was about to kiss Jackie and-" and Aster slapped his hand over his mouth and blushed more furiously than he had ever done in his whole life. Why didn't he just shut up after he had told them that Talia had offended Jackie? There was a long silence, and then…

"YOU AND JACKIE NEARLY KISSED?" Nick boomed out in shock and then he grinned like an idiot. He then laughed out loud and slapped Aster in the back. Sander grinned too and had his thumbs up. Aster just groaned and nearly slapped himself for being so stupid.

"Just forget what I said!" Aster grumbled and tried to go out the door till the hallway again. Note the word; tried. Nick was obviously not done with him and grabbed Aster's sweater and dragged him back to them and actually slammed Aster in to the wall so he didn't have any way to escape. Nick had crossed his arms and looked at him smugly and Sander just grinned like an idiot.

"We want details!" Nick demanded and Aster gave him an "are you kidding me?" look.

"Are you a guy or a girl, Nick?" Nick just rolled his eyes and gave Aster a stern look.

"Don't try to changes conversation. I never gonna let you get out of this before you tell us every detail!" Nick said even more demanding and Aster cursed mentally as he looked at both of them and slightly opened his mouth.

*Riiiiing*

Saved by the clock!

"Sorry boys, I have a lesson to go to, see ya later!" and then Aster bolted himself past them and ran out so fast he could out from the bathroom. He quickly joined the nearly full English classroom a couple of minutes before their teacher joined them.

Aster noticed that Jackie wasn't there and he frowned slightly as he sat down beside Tina.

"Hey, Tina. Have you seen or talked to Jackie today?" he asked her and his shoulder fell in disappointment when she just frowned and shook her head.

Mrs. Malon came into the classroom just a moment after and started the lesson, but stopped as she noticed that someone was missing.

"Have anyone seen miss Frost today?" she asked the class and no one answered. Mrs. Malon frowned and looked over at Aster and Tina.

"What about you two? You're her friends, so you must have seen her"

But all she got was silence from them and she sighed and continued her lesson and wrote down next week's homework on the blackboard and todays work. She stopped writing about five minutes after and sat down and told the class that they could start with their work.

Aster started reading in his textbook and wrote down some notes that he guessed he would need if they had a test in the future. For once, he was actually really focused as he worked and nearly missed that the door opened.

Jackie stepped in and Aster noticed at once the tensed atmosphere around her. She had her hood over her head and her head bended and her hands in the pocket on the hoodie. She walked in silence over to the desk beside Aster. Mrs. Malon had seen her and sighed and looked a little disappointed at Jackie.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Frost. I hope you have a good reason for being late" she said and Jackie shrugged slightly.

"Overslept" she mumbled as she pulled out her books and placed them on her desk.

"I hope you won't oversleep again Miss Frost. Since you usually aren't late for classes, I let you off the hook this time. If you are late again for my class, you will get detention" Mrs. Malon told Jackie. Jackie however just shrugged again and didn't look up at her teacher, the only thing she did was…

_Stroke her wrist!_

**Jackie;**

"_You're just a little freak"_

Jackie winced slightly as she heard Talia's voice inside her head.

"_They would rather be dead"_

She clenched her hand as she stroke her new cuts on her wrist and winced again as pain shot through her arm. She held her head bended and didn't look up once and her mind was miles away from the lesson. After a while she grabbed her pencil and started doodling in her notebook.

"Hey, you okay?"

Jackie slowly lifted her head and looked at Aster. His eyes showed deep worry and it stung her heart when she replied.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" and she placed a smile on her lips. Aster however just frowned and kept looking at her and Jackie pulled her sleeves further down to hide her new scars. It was like he knew that she really didn't smile and she knew right then that Aster would confront her after the lesson. She couldn't let him find out that she had been cutting yesterday. She hadn't cut herself since the P.E accident and she was rather proud of that, but after what Talia said…

"Okay, remember your homework students. I want them done by next Friday!" Mrs. Malon called out as the school bell rang and students started to pack their things and go to their next class. Jackie stood up slowly and silent and grabbed her bag so she could go to her next class.

She was so deep in thoughts that she didn't see Talia before it was too late. Talia walked past her and pushed her in the back so Jackie lost her bag and her stuff fell out. Talia and her friends giggled.

"Watch where you're going freak!" Talia hissed to her and then walked away.

Jackie felt like crying right then, but she held back her tears and just bent down to pick up her stuff again. Aster reached her and bent down and helped her to pick up her stuff. She sent him a grateful smile and he gave her a smile back, and she felt her mood rise a little.

"Miss Frost, can I talk to you for a minute?"

Mrs. Malon stood behind her desk and looked at Jackie and Aster. Jackie nodded slightly and told Aster that he could just walk ahead and she would meet him on history.

"Okay, but come right to history!" Aster said to her and stroke her back and a shiver went through her body at the touch.

Aster walked out with Tina and Jackie walked over to her English teacher and looked at her. She pulled down her hood and let her hair out as she walked over and ran a hand through it.

"What is it Mrs. Malon?"

Mrs. Malon was silent for a moment as she looked at Jackie.

"Jackie. Tell me the truth. Are you okay?"

Jackie starred at her teacher for a long time. First in confusing, then in guilt, so sorrow and then anger. Her teacher didn't have anything to do with her problems and life. She was her _teacher!_ Nothing less nothing more.

"Yes. I'm okay Mrs. Malon. Nothing's wrong or anything. The only reason I was late was because I overslept, nothing more" Jackie told her teacher and forced a smile. Mrs. Malon studied her for a moment and sighed.

"Okay, if you say so. But Jackie, if there is something wrong… you can tell me"

Jackie just nodded and turned around so she didn't need to look at her teacher anymore. She hastily walked out and more or less ran to history class as fast as she could. She did not look forward to work on the project as it was just her and Aster who would be together since they had to practice the presentation. Mr. Bennet would talk to the first of course before they could begin working, but after that…

Jackie reached the classroom and walked in. Aster and Tina ere there already and Jackie smiled when she saw a cup of slush placed on the desk beside Aster. Aster himself was bent over his English notebook and was drawing a picture. Jackie could see some blue color, but she had to sit next to him to see what he was drawing.

She sat down and took a small sip from her slush before she leaned over to Aster and tried to look what he was drawing. She manage to see a face with red lips and ice blue eyes before the notebook was shut close and Aster gave her a wry smile.

"Sorry Frostbite, but you're not going to see this" he said and Jackie groaned and stuck out her tongue.

"Stupid Kangaroo" she mumbled and Aster hit her lightly in the shoulder. Jackie felt much better than she had been that morning. She would never understand why Aster had this effect on her, but she actually didn't mind it so much.

Mr. Bennet came in just a couple of minutes after and just told them to start working and Aster and Jackie grabbed their stuff and started to walk to the library. They walked in silence and Jackie felt her mood fall a little again and sighed. It was the eleventh today, twelfth tomorrow…

She was so focused in her thoughts that she didn't fell Aster pull an arm around her before he suddenly dragged her into an empty classroom. Jackie nearly lost her slush and strangled a scream. Aster closed the door and placed his stuff on a desk before he went over to Jackie and took her stuff and placed them away. Jackie looked at him shocked and Aster crossed his arms.

"I'll ask you one more time, and don't you dare lie to me this time Jacqueline Frost!"

Jacqueline… He hadn't called her that in a really long time. He must be really pissed.

"Are you okay"

Jackie hesitated for a long time and made no move to answer his question again. She knew that if she opened her mouth, she would let out a sob and she couldn't let herself lie to Aster again. Tears treated to fall and Jackie felt disgusted at herself. She wouldn't cry in front Aster because of someone as stupid as Talia! She tried to breath, but it was unsteady and a sob escaped her mouth.

_Don't let him break you! Don't let him in to this one! You have let him too much, and it's gonna backfire at you someday. DON'T LET HIM IN! _ A voice screamed to her inside her head.

Jackie clenched her fist and opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out and she closed it again. Suddenly, she started to shake and another sob escaped her mouth and this time… the tears fell. She hugged herself as tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks and mentally punished herself for letting this happened. How could she be so selfish and drag Aster into her problems. Into her past that she so hard tried to forget.

Two arms was wrapped around her and she was pulled into a comforting embrace. She buried her face in Aster's neck, but kept her arms around herself. He stroke her back and buried his own face in her neck and she felt his breath in her neck. She felt a shiver ran through her whole body and her heart beaded fast as he rested his hands around her waist. She breathed slowly and smelled in the familiar sent and it didn't take long time before she felt herself calm down.

"No, I'm not okay" she whispered and she smiled sadly as Aster pulled slightly away, but he didn't let his grip around her waist fall and his face wasn't far away from hers. Jackie let her arms fall down and she placed them in the pocket of her hoodie and looked down for a moment before she looked at Aster again.

"I know" he mumbled and lifted his arms up and placed them on her cheeks and stroke them warmly before he let them fall down along her sides and he pulled out her hands from her pocket and he lifted them up and carefully rolled up her sleeves. Jackie let him do it and she closed her eyes, not wanting to see his expression.

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself, Frostbite?" he asked so softly that she nearly didn't hear him.

"I… When you first have started… it's hard to stop. Believe me, I've tried" Jackie mumbled and Aster let go of her hands and placed them on her waist again. Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck and she saw that Aster was slightly bent so his face was closer to hers.

Jackie's mind fell back to the day before and remembered how much she had wanted to kiss Aster right there and then, and how close they were to do it. His lips had brushed hers and she wondered how they tasted, how soft they were.

"I'm gonna help you" Aster mumbled and his lips had a small smile on them.

Jackie didn't answer, she didn't need to and Aster knew that. Aster leaned closer to her so his face was just inches away from hers and Jackie nearly forgot how to breathe… again…

The door behind them opened up with a big sound and Jackie and Aster jumped perplexed from each other

"Hey guys, are you co- oh, sorry… were we interrupting you?"

Tina, Nick and Sander stood in the doorway and Tina looked rather embarrassed and Jackie couldn't help but glare at her.

_Couldn't she have waited just a couple of minutes more?_

She moved her eyes over Nick and Sander, who seemed to grin to Aster, who now had a small blush placed on his face and didn't look at them.

"No, we just needed to talk with each other. Nothing more" Jackie mumbled and grabbed her stuff and Aster did the same and they walked out form the classroom. Tina came over to Jackie and pulled a little in her hoodie.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked and Jackie looked surprised at her but nodded.

"Just walk ahead boys, we're coming soon" Jackie said and hesitated for a second before she walked over to Aster and gave him a kiss on cheek.

"Thank" she mumbled to him and he gave her a smile.

"Anytime" and then he walked off with the other boys.

She then walked to Tina again and Tina had a raised eyebrow.

"I'm just gonna ignore that _that _happened, but just for a minute" and then she was silent for a minute before she talked again.

"Jackie… I know that you're not so good with this, but I can't ask any other girl since they wouldn't understand…"

"I want Nick to ask me to the ball, you know that… but Jackie… I think I may be in love with him" Tina admitted and Jackie sighed.

"Oh, Tina…"

"I mean… How can I know that I'm in love with someone, when I haven't even kissed him? What if I kiss him and he doesn't feel the same, or that I'm wrong about my feelings"

Jackie was silent for a long time and then she answered.

"That's a risk you just have to take" Jackie told her and placed a hand on her friends shoulder. Tina gave her a smile.

"Thanks Jackie"

She was silent for a minute, then…

"Okay, tell me! First I walk into you and Aster nearly kissing and then you kiss him on the cheek. Something you two want to tell us?"

Jackie groaned and blushed as she started to walk to the library with Tina teasing her behind her.

* * *

><p>"I… hate… P.E" Jackie breathed as she took jogged the fifteenth lap around the gym (which was rather big) it wasn't the jogging that was hard, but the events between. You jog a lap around the room, and then you have to do ten sit-ups, push-ups and thirty seconds with "The plank"*<p>

"Oh come on, it isn't that hard" Aster said and Jackie hit him in the arm.

"Hey, I'm trained in balance and leg strength! I'm not training my whole body all the time" she snapped and Aster just rolled his eyes and finished his lap and went right down on the floor and started doing sit ups. Jackie did the same and at her eight sit-up she heard the teacher's whistle. She more or less fell down and groaned loudly.

"I think I'm gonna puke!" she moaned and Aster laughed at that.

He helped her up from the floor and had his arm around her shoulder and Jackie saw that Talia looked at them _really jealous!_

Jackie grinned to her and leaned closer to Aster, telling her he both of them knew; you're not getting him!

Talia snorted and turned away from them with a sour look on her face. Jackie was really pleased after that.

"Okay students, I want you to stretch out really good before you do today… Yes Talia?"

"Can I go to the locker rooms and get something, it won't take long" she said and Jackie nearly threw up at the "innocent" voice.

"Of course, Miss William" she said and Talia walked to the locker rooms.

Jackie didn't know why, but she had a really bad feeling about this but shook it off as she stretched out. Talia came back again and she gave Jackie an ugly grin and Jackie swallowed a little as the bad feeling came back.

"Okay students, good job. Go and take shower now!" and the students didn't need to be asked twice.

"Okay, so I thought that we could just chill out to night instead of working on our project. Come on Jackie. We have worked with it so much that I think my brain gonna explode!" Tina pleaded as they walked to the locker rooms. Jackie laughed and they entered the locker room and over to the lockers they had that day.

She stripped put from her clothes and she didn't need to stress about her scars since Tina had wrapped them in with bandages. She didn't want to use to long time in the shower and she was grateful that Tina knew that and they were done in about ten minutes and was dressed on their clothes long before the other girls. They grabbed their stuff and walked to the door to exit the locker room.

"I see you tomorrow Jackie" Talia called after her and Jackie turned around and looked right into Talia's eyes. Talia was way too pleased and Jackie knew that she had done something. Tina dragged her out and Jackie saw that the boys were already done and they were waiting for them outside.

Jackie opened her bag and started to search around for her journal as her friends talked with each other. She suddenly stopped walking as she panicked searched in her bag for her journal and she nearly stopped breathing when she didn't find it.

Sander was the first to see that Jackie had stopped walking and slapped Aster so he saw it too.

"Hey, Jackie. Is there something wrong?" he asked and the others looked at her.

"I don't find it! I don't find my journal!" she said panicked and ran a hand through her hair stressed.

"But, it's just a journ-" Nick started but Jackie cut him off.

"Nick, you don't understand. That journal has all my secrets, thoughts and past written down. If the book was placed in the wrong hands…"

And suddenly she knew it.

"Oh no. Talia has my journal!"

* * *

><p><strong>It's done! It's freaking done. Finally!<strong>

***: I don't know if it's called this in English, but it's the exercise where you are straight as a plank and have to support yourself on your arms and toes(Don't know how to explain it….)**

**Again, I'm so sorry it took so long to write this chapter :/**

**I hope people still read this. Thanks for all fav, follows and reviews :D**

**SyPews!**


	27. Not an update

**Yes… Hey there my dear readers…**

**It's hurt a little to write this, but for a while I think I have to stop writing on…**

**I just started my school year and it's the last year on primary and lower secondary school, so I will be pretty busy (we already got homework-.-)… I also have a lot of soccer and next week I'm gonna be away for about four or five days on class trip and I also have school band and trap musician two or three times a week :/**

**I really don't want to do this, but it's just for the best right now. I promise to not stop writing and update for good :) I hope you guys understand.**

**SyPews.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Omg! An update, I can't believe it!**

**I everybody! I just had to finish this chapter. It has been bugging me for over two months or something!**

**Sherlock-Jim-Stole-the-TARDIS; Yeah, probably, but I don't think Jackie cared right there and then :P Glad you liked the chapter :D**

**The Shadow Gryphon; couldn't say it any better way …**

**WALRUSvsUSA: Yeah, it sucks…**

**starwolf1994; Thank you!**

**wolf93ee; I see that someone is anxiously :D Thanks!**

**shaneEgirlo: O.o Are you a… how did you? I just, wow… you read characters good!**

**Pikachudragon; it's okay, and your welcome. I just wish that had more time to update :)**

**49478; Hehe, thanks :D**

**rosey58225; Here is the chapter! Sorry that I kept you waiting :/**

**oc (Guest); I try! :)**

**And btw, thanks that you all was so nice to me when I had to stop writing for a while :) It was something a really didn't want to, but…. School is school…**

**Warning; Swearing, more than usual.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Rotg**

* * *

><p><strong>Jackie;<strong>

_What am I gonna do? Confront her? Steel it back? Argh! How could I been so stupid! She's gonna tell everybody about my journal, my past, my thoughts! My feelings for Aster!_

Jackie started hyperventilating and ran a hand through her hair as her thoughts overflowed her mind. They had been like that the last seventeen hours and she had been so stressed the previous day that she nearly knocked herself out so she could just forget everything, but she just manage to get a headache.

Jackie suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and she snapped out of her thoughts and warned looked around. She was in Nick's car with Aster beside her. He sat behind the driver's seat where Nick sat and Tina sat in the passenger seat beside him and Sander behind her again. Jackie sat between Sander and Aster, probably so they could grab if she tried to jump out of the car in speed.

"Relax! Maybe Talia doesn't have your journal. Maybe you just forgot it in your locker yesterday" Aster said in an attempt to calm her down.

Jackie just shook her head and wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to breathe normally. Aster still had his hand on her shoulder and slowly started to stroke her back. A chill ran through her body and visibly calmed her down. Jackie peeked up at Aster and sent him a small smile before she looked down at her feet.

When they reached the school and Nick had parked his car, the group walked in silence into the school building. They had to split up since Tina's locker was in the same directions as Sander and Nick's first class and Jackie's and Aster's locker where in another direction.

Jackie and Aster walked in silence to Aster's locker and he found his English book and notebook before he closed his locker again. Jackie leaned towards the other lockers uncomfortable. She felt that everyone was looking at her and she didn't like it. She bit her lip and pulled up her hood and placed her hands in the pocket of the hood. She walked with a bent head too as they went over to her locker. She saw Aster looking at her as they walked and he sighed as she didn't look at him.

She picked up her books from her locker as they reached it and started to walk to English class, which started in five or ten minutes. Jackie felt that she became more and more nervous as they came closer to the classroom and gulped as she saw the door. She stopped walking and but her lip again. Aster also stopped and she felt his hand under her cheek again and he forced her head up so she looked him straight into his eyes.

"Relax. Both I and Tina are in the classroom. I'll help you get back that journal if I see her with it, and if she tries something I'm not gonna care that she's a girl.

His words made Jackie smile and she laughed a little.

"What would I do without you Aster?" she asked him and he shrugged and to her surprise, took her hand with his and started walking again. Jackie followed him, hesitating little and with a small blush, but when Aster squeezed her hand she felt better at once. She followed him and he actually held her hand as they walked into the classroom and Jackie blushed again as nearly all of the people who were there early started at them. Aster however didn't seem to care and as they passed two girls, Jackie swore she could hear one of them say: "I'm so jealous of her, but I think they look great together".

They sat down and Jackie ran her hand through her hair as Aster opened his notebook. She looked at his notebook and frowned as he saw a drawing and moved closer to Aster and nearly gasped as she saw his drawing. It was a drawing of her when she had brown hair and she couldn't help but giggle a little. Aster turned his head towards her and blushed slightly as he tried to close his notebook, but Jackie snapped it before he could do so and looked at the drawing again.

"Have you… been drawing me?" she asked and Aster blushed slightly but nodded.

"It's really nice Aster" she said and handed it back to him and Aster ran his hand through his hair and Jackie had to bite back a small squeal, because one: that would be embarrassing and two: she doesn't squeal! But she couldn't help but notice how cute he was when he was nervous and ran his hand through his hair. He opened his mouth, but closed it again as a small group entered the room.

Talia and her little gang…

Tina had entered with them and she looked rather sick and ran over to Jackie and Aster as soon as she had entered the room.

"I just overheard Talia speaking with the girls, and Jackie you won't like it at all!" Tina told them, and Jackie made a gesture to her to continue, but the bell rang and Mrs. Malon entered the room as well and told everybody to sit down. Tina sent Jackie a defeated look and Jackie paled and looked over to Talia. Talia smirked at Jackie and Jackie felt her stomach drop.

* * *

><p>Jackie was nervous, like really nervous. She knew that Talia was planning, but she couldn't do anything to stop her! Everyone would find out her secrets and her past! Her life that she had buried for everyone else except her family.<p>

"Excuse me, Mrs. Malon… I don't feel too good…"

One of Talia's friends had spoken up and Jackie peeked over to her. The girl had straight black hair and her makeup made it seem like she was really pale.

"Oh, poor thing. Let me see, Miss Davids, can you follow Miss Lime to the nurse?" Mrs. Malon asked the girl beside Lime's.

"Of course! Come Leah, we don't want you to be sick for the tournament next week!" the girl, Davids, said and the two of them left the classroom moments after. Jackie had a bad feeling about this and kept looking over to Talia, who seemed to look at something under her desk.

Five minutes went and nothing seemed to happen. Maybe Lime was sick after all, and her pale skin wasn't makeup?

_SLAM!_

"Oh my god! Mrs. Malon! You have to help me, Leah, she collapsed and I can't wake her up!" Davids shrieked and Mrs. Malon literally jumped up from her chair as she ran out from the classroom with a "Keep doing your work, and I'll be back as fast as I can!" and then she and Davids disappeared down the hall. The classroom was silence for a second, before whispers were heard and Tina stood next to Jackie seconds after Mrs. Malon had ran out from the classroom.

"Jackie! This is her plan, we have to stop her before-"

"Hey everybody! I have something interesting to show you all!"

"-she starts talking" Tina finished, a little too late.

Talia made her way to the front of the classroom and another girl from her gang locked the door. Talia looked at everyone and then her eyes fell on Jackie. Jackie was nearly taken back by all the hatred and evilness in her eyes and she nearly stopped breathing.

"I have a small journal here. A journal that belongs to one student in this classroom. She has been hiding so much from us! We who just wanted to be her friends, and help her… but why should we be friend with a… so bad person!?"

Jackie slowly stood up from her chair and looked at Talia, shaking in anger.

"Talia, I d-d-dare you. I-i-if y-you so much s-say another word, I will seriously kill you!" Jackie burst out angrily and everyone was slightly taken back by her voice.

"Oh, just kill me. Then you have another person on your record!"

The whole class gasped at that. Jackie saw that Aster too had stood up from the chair and looked straight at Talia.

"Talia, just shut up and give Jackie back her journal." His voice was dangerously low, but Talia pretended to not hear him.

Talia opened the book and opened her mouth.

"_Dear journal. I did it again today, I cut myself. Why do you ask, wasn't I done doing this after mom found me? Well, I have to punish myself for what I have done. I killed my big brother! I just had to go ice skating that day! I had to skate the moment I was on the ice, and I didn't wait for Jack to check it first! I hate myself! I'm a murder!"_

Talia stopped reading and looked at the class.

"And what about your father, sweet Jackie?"

She turned to another page and started reading

"_I kill everyone. My brother, my mom. Dad hates me, and probably the rest of the family hates me too. Dad says so. I'm just a failure, and everyone knows it."_

A new page.

"_I hate my dad! I want him to burn in hell, after what he did! He… I WILL NEVER LET HIM COME CLOSE TO ME AGAIN! Not Mickey either"_

Another turn, and this time Talia grinned.

"And what about your little crush?" she said so venomously, that Jackie nearly puked.

"_I don't know anymore. First time I met him, he seemed like a nice guy, I mean, he was really good looking. The next minute, we hated each other, but now…. He knows about my past, my fears and struggles. And he didn't leave me…_

_I think I'm falling in love with-"_

"GIVE ME BACK MY JOURNAL YOU BITCH!" Jackie shrieked and tackled Talia to the grown. The journal slipped out from Talia's grip and landed under the teacher's desk.

"I want you to stay out of my god damn life and never ever try to do something like that again!" Jackie said as she tried to punch Talia. Talia however manage to get Jackie off herself and both stood up from the floor, glaring at each other. The classroom was totally silent, even Aster couldn't do anything, he was in too much shock.

"Oh, but now everyone knows about your life, and how a real mess up you are! You, Jackie Frost, is a lying murder and freak! You are in love with Aster, how sweet, but he will never fall in love with you! Why would he? You're ugly, too skinny and bony, stupid and a fucking prankster! Everyone in this room really hates you! Even your "friends"!"

Jackie felt her breath stop and it felt like her heart had stopped breathing. She starred at Talia, and then a sob escaped her mouth. And another one. And another one, and then the tears started to fall.

_She is right, you know!_

_You're a murder!_

And then she ran. She pushed the girl who guarded the door away and ran down the hallway and out from school. Away from school, away from Talia, and Aster and everybody else! Talia did it, she broke her. She broke her by letting out one of her biggest secrets. She didn't just fancy Aster, she was in love with him, and now he knew it. Jackie knew she would lose him, why would he actually be her friend after this? Jackie Frost, the creepy cutter and murdered was in love with Aster Bunnymund, a guy she had hated since the first day she met him.

She ran all the way home, ran up the stairs and to her room. She slammed the door shut and screamed in frustration, embarrassment and anger and she threw all the things she could grab around the room. She threw the drawers of her wardrobe open and threw all the stuff she had in them out.

And then she heard the thud of the knife and she turned slowly around and looked at it. It was still bloody after her last cutting, and she slowly bent down and picked it up with shaking hands. Jackie looked at it and then she grabbed the grip of the knife and stood up.

"One last time! This will be the last time!"

* * *

><p><strong>Aster:<strong>

Silence was interrupted by Talia's laughter and Aster felt sick as he saw her reaction. Talia was happy. Talia had broken Jackie Frost, the moment she was starting to heal.

A thousand thoughts flew through his head as the scene repeated itself in his head.

_Oh, just kill me. Then you have another person on your record!_

_I will never let him come close to me again!_

_I think I'm in love with-_

_You're in love with Aster, how sweet!_

That moment, everything went red for Aster. He pushed his desk roughly away from him and before anyone could blink, he grabbed Talia's sweater and pushed her against the wall with so much power that everyone could hear Talia hit the wall. The windows even shacked a little. Aster didn't care and lifted Talia up so she was his height and her feet didn't touch the floor.

"ASTER!" Tina gasped, but Aster ignored her.

"Have you any fucking idea of what you just did! I wrong when I said that you didn't have a soul. You have no soul or heart or any human thoughts. You are a hell of a person! You ruining everything that everyone likes or hope for, because you can't stand that someone is better than you or have someone's attention that you don't have! WELL FUCK YOU AND WAKE THE HELL UP! The only reason the guys is around you, is because the want to sleep with you, nothing else!"

Talia stared at Aster with big eyes, and they were filed with fear.

"You broke a person that cuts herself and think that she is the reason for an accident, and you just had to point it out, didn't you! Because you couldn't bear that a guy noticed her and not YOU!"

He saw that Talia was a little blue and shifted his grip to her arms instead and gripped even harder and Talia gasped in pain. Aster didn't care.

"You think that I hate Jackie, but you're wrong. I never hated Jackie in the first place, but I have always hated you! You have been a fucking puppy this month, and that's just because I don't want to sleep with you or snog you or anything like that. So from now one, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, MY FRIENDS AND JACQUELINE FROST!"

Talia starred at Aster, and her eyes were now filled with sorrow, pain, anger, fear and hatred.

"I hope she cuts herself so badly that she dies!" Talia said, and for a second everything went totally red for Aster.

"_Crack"_

Everyone herd something break, and Talia's scream made it clear that Aster had just broke a bone in her arm.

"ASTER LET GO OF HER NOW!"

Aster was suddenly dragged away from Talia by two football players in his class. He tried to struggle out from their grip, but another person grabbed him. Aster wanted to scream and take all of his anger out on Talia. He wanted her to feel the pain Jackie had felt for five years and then multiply that with ten again. Talia laid on the ground, hulking in pain as she gripped her arm.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Mrs. Malon stood in the doorway, with Mr. William behind her. Mr. William looked at the class, then Aster as he still tried to get free from the football players grip, and then at Talia. He gasped in horror and ran over to his daughter.

"Shh, it's okay" he whispered and then looked at some girls.

"You three! Take her to the nurse and tell her I'll be there in a minute" and then he turned his gaze to Aster and Aster saw the anger in his face.

"Mr. Bunnymund. My office, right now!"

"For what exactly? Yeah, I broke her fucking arm, but she deserved what she got. You think that your daughter is so sweet and nice and honest. Well wake the hell up and be a principle, not a dad! She's a bully and a little slut who can't stand anyone being better than her. If someone's going to be expelled, it's her!"

Everyone gasped, again, and Aster had to hold back a groan. Couldn't the stop?

Mr. William looked so shocked that his mouth fell open. He wasn't used to students talking to him like that, and he would never have guessed that Aster would be the first, even though he has a temper.

Aster calmed a little down, and he felt the hands that held him back loosen. He glared one last time at Mr. William and then walked out from the classroom, with Tina right behind.

He heard her calling his name and tried to stop him, but he didn't care. He had to find Jackie. And fast.

"Aster, where are you going? Have you any idea of what you just did?"

Aster spun around and looked at Tina with a stern glare.

"Yeah, I know what I did, but I don't care. You saw how much she hurt Jackie. Hell, Talia broke her!" Aster sighed and ran his hand through his hair frustration. Tina gave him small smile.

"You're in love with her too, right"

Aster just gave her a look and sighed again.

"I don't know Tina, I honestly don't know…"

Silence fell over them as Tina digested* the information.

"_Ring_"

Aster frowned and picked up his phone from his pocket and looked at it. Who would call him on a school day? And then he saw who. It was Jackie's number, and he answered the phone at once.

"Jackie! Where are? Are you okay?"

"I-it's n-not J-j-jackie! It's me! There's so much blood, and she won't wake up!" It was Mick. Aster heard that he was crying and he didn't understand what Mick was telling him.

"Hold on, Mick! I don't understand what you are saying!"

"Jackie won't wake up! She is bleeding so badly! Aster, I think she's dying! She cut her pulse!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger!<strong>

**I have been planning this chapters for months! I mean it. When I first started writing this, this was the chapter a thought about the most and had I planned out already in chapter five!**

**I just had to write this, I had a really good writing kick and well… The chapter is finally finished and my story is about to come to an end… But still, there are plenty of history to finish first :D**

**Yeah, and if my grammar is really wrong, I'm gonna change it, but I write the fanfic done first and then I'm gonna fix it :) Btw, can someone tell me the difference between lay and lie? How to inflect them? I'm really bad at that :P**

**SyPews!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Well… It's been a while… about half a year….**

**I'm so sorry everybody! I didn't mean to stop updating so long, I just lost all my time an inspiration…. It was really painful…**

**I can't promise many more updates for at least a couple of months, since I have my exams soon and mock exams in the three next week. But I'm really happy that I finally could write this chapter. I hoped that it could be longer, but I'm happy that I at least could write this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RotG!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aster;<strong>

It felt like the world had stopped as Aster tried to take the words in. Jackie couldn't have done it! She just couldn't! Jackie's too strong to go there. He didn't want to believe Mick, not for a second… but Mick's next words destroyed that.

"Aster! I don't know what to do!"

Aster had never heard Mick so upset before and so lost and afraid. It felt like the world had stopped as the words went through his head repeatedly. His throat felt thick and his stomach felt ill. Then the reality hit him and he was on the move with a confused Tina right behind him.

"Tina! Call the ambulance and get it to Jackie's house. Moon Street 21! Jackie just cut her pulse" Aster more or less ordered said girl before he went back to his own phone. "Okay, Mick listen to me closely. The first thing you have to do is to find a tread or something like that. It's just one hand, not both?"

"It's j-j-just o-o-one. B-b-but what c-c-can I use?" Mick stressed out and his sobs grew stronger.

"Okay, calm down now Mick. To save Jackie, you have to be calm," he told the little boy. In the background, he heard Tina talking with the emergency people (A/N: Don't know what they called xD).

"Jackie use shoes with laces right? Use them and tie a tight knot about 3 inches above the cut, okay?"

"O-okay!" Mick had noticeably calmed down, and Aster sighed in relief.

Just as the rounded the corner, Aster nearly crashed into someone and was just saved by his reflex. However, Tina ran right into him and nearly fell to the floor. Aster starred at the person in front of him an if the situation hadn't been like this, he would have cheered!

"Nick! No questions! Drive us to Jackie's house now!" and then he grabbed Nick's jacket and pulled him after himself. Tina quickly explained the situation and Nick cursed in Russian as they finally came to the doors that lead to the outside. Nick had already found his car-keys. They ran as fast as they could to the car, even though it was icy outside and Aster nearly tripped several times.

As they got into the car, Aster talked to Mick to find out how long he had come.

"Okay, Mick, does she breath? Her heart, does it beat?"

_Please! Please, if it doesn't be-_

"ASTER!" and Aster already knew what it meant.

"Aster, we're there in 3 minutes. Nick drives as fast as he can right now," Tina told him and Aster felt it too. When it came to Nick's wild driving Aster would puke just by the thought of it, but not right now.

"Okay, Mick, we're there soon but until we come you have to do something for me. Place your hands right between her breast and press up and down all the time. Don't think about that it may hurt, you have to do it."

"O-okay, I think I know what you mean. I start right now," Mick said and the Aster heard the phone hit the floor.

The only thing Aster could do now, was praying to who knows… and hold down his breakfast. Now that he didn't had to help Mick. But just as he placed his phone back into his pocket, he remembered his promise to Mr. Moon and he mentally hit himself in the head. He got his phone up again and quickly texted to Sander. Sander didn't know what had happened, or maybe he did. Rumours at school flew fast.

_Sander! No time to explain, but you have to send a message to this number!_

_Jackie just cut her pulse. We're on our way to her house now!_

_Aster!_

And then he placed Mr. Moon's number into the message and pressed send.

Just as he pressed send, Nick's car stopped dead (A/N is that right?) and skidded some meters. They were finally there!

Aster didn't hesitate a second. He literally jumped out from the car, ran to the entrance door to Jackie's house, and threw it open. He called out Mick's name and heard a faint cry from the second floor right away. He still ran as he listened after Mick's small sobs so he could find them. He ended up in front of Jackie's room and saw that the door was wide open.

Aster nearly gasped at the sight in front of him. Jackie's room was trashed! All of her stuff was flung around, her closet's drawers were wide open and right in front of them was a sight that nearly got Aster to puke there and then. Jackie lay on the floor, her hoodie pulled off and her arms covered in blood. On the floor underneath her was a pool of blood to, and her little brother was desperately pressing her chest up and down.

Aster didn't stare for long, he was by Jackie's side in seconds and pushed Mick away as gently he could before starting CPR on her.

_Okay, 30 and 2, 30 and 2_ he thought as he pressed her chest up and down 30 times before he went over to her face, bent the neck backwards a little, squeezed her nose ann parted her lips before he placed his lips upon hers and blew two times. He did this repeatedly, ignoring the blood on his knees. He heard footsteps behind him and as he continued the CPR and turned around. He met Tina's terrified and watched as she gasped in shock. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth and tears slowly started to form in her eyes.

"Tina, take care of Mick," he told her as he looked at the little boy. Mick was pale as a ghost and tears ran down his face as sobs came out from his mouth. Aster turned his attention back to Jackie. His chest tightened as he saw her way-to-pale face and heard Mick's cries as Tina picked him up to get him away.

"NO! I CAN'T LEAVE HER! LET ME GO!" he screamed out as Tina desperately tried to calm him down.

Anger filled Aster for a moment as he pressed his lips against Jackie's again.

"Frostbite, if you die here, I'm gonna find a way to bring you back to life and then kill you myself! You can't leave your family behind you after all that has happened. You can't leave all your friends that's here for you. Shit! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME WHEN I JUST FOUND OUT THAT YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH ME! I'm serious, I kill you myself if it h-happens," and then his voice broke and he felt tears fall from his eyes and down his cheeks. His whole body felt weak and he tried to hold his sobs back.

And then he heard a sound he would price forever! The sound of an ambulance and it filled him with new strength as he again placed his lips on hers.

The next minutes felt like flashes for Aster. He heard voices coming to the room, then there was unknown people around Jackie and he was right beside Tina and Mick. Mick's cries had went over to broken sobs as Tina handed him to Aster. The little boy's hands were covered in blood and he was shacking. Tears felt from Aster's own eyes but the sobs that wanted to come out wasn't there anymore. Tina herself was sitting on the bed as she cried out in frustration and tears were falling down from her eyes. Nick was beside her as he tried to comfort her, but tears were falling from his eyes too.

There had been a man talking to them and had said something about calling another ambulance. Aster saw his little Jackie lifted up on a bed with wheels before she was rolled out. Aster and the others had followed and as Jackie was lifted into the Ambulance, another was driving up and he was told to come go into it so they could see if there was anything wrong with them, and that was a good thing since Mick had stopped crying and he was way too quiet for Asters liking.

The ride to the hospital was quiet to as the doctors tried to get Mick to drink something, but just as Mick was lifted away from Aster he was screaming and crying again as he clung to Aster. Just as Aster took got him back on his lap, Mick grew silent again and his breath went normal again. It didn't take long before the boy had fallen asleep.

"Poor thing, he must be so shacked up and confused right now," Tina's tiny voice said. Aster looked over to her and smiled sadly as he looked her. She was pale too, but wasn't crying anymore. She sat on Nick's lap with her head resting against his chest.

Aster didn't answer. His head hurt, his body was slack and he himself was just tired. His pants were soaked in blood and the picture of how he found Jackie didn't get out of his head. Her very pale face and arms soaked in blood. Trails of tears that had ran down her face. Her _empty _eyes that were filled with so much pain and sadness.

"Aster?"

A tiny voice broke him free from his train of thoughts and he looked down at Mick.

"Yeah?"

"Is Jackie… Jackie's gonna be fine? Right?"

Aster looked into the eyes of Jackie's little brother. They were nearly empty. There was no hope in them and they seemed ruined also. It was then he realised that Mick probably had dried more tears from his sisters eyes than she had done to him and aster was pretty sure Mick was struggling nearly as much as Jackie, but so his sister wouldn't stress about him… he pretended to be alright. But now, now that Jackie was so close to the death, all the things he had kept inside was slowly coming out.

So he said the only thing he could think Mick would believe and lose his hope.

"She's Jaqueline Frost, of course she's gonna be alright"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! I have been struggling with this chapter. I tried to write as much as I could, but like I said…I was some writer block and not so much inspiration, but I'm gonna try as hard as I can!<strong>

**I hope you guys like it, and thanks for all the reviews I'va got during my time off!**

**One thing that's down, all of my earlier work and final edition is gone on Fanfiction :'(**

**I'm not sure when the next update gonna be, but sometimes in the near future… maybe in a month or so :)**

**SyPews!**


	30. Chapter 29

**So…**

**This is awkward.**

**I seriously didn't mean to go hiatus for so long and without a word… but stuff happened. My Best friend moving away, going on holiday and music camp, starting high school and finding out that I have to have an operation on my ankle. But.. I'm here now!**

**Disclaimer; I do not own RotG!**

* * *

><p><strong>Aster;<strong>

Aster had been to a hospital before. Many times actually. One time because his uncle back in Australia had hurt himself while surfing, another time because his father had manage to crash into a shelf where his tool box had been. Aster had even been there because he had fallen off a horse when he and his brother went on a riding trip. All those times, he had thought that the hospital was a rather nice place. The white walls with colourful paintings and the cheerful and friendly nurses. However, never in his life had he thought that a hospital would be so depressive.

He, Tina, Nick and Mick where sitting in a room where Mick was sleeping. Sander had joined them some time earlier too. Mick had been so shocked and scarred that the doctors had given him something to calm down. Aster was holding his hand as the brown haired boy slept soundless in the bed. He could hear that Tina had slightly started crying again. He could also hear Nick's low voice trying to comfort her, but without any luck. Sander sat on a chair in a corner of the room, hugging his knees tightly.

Aster eyes where heavy, his head hurt and his pants were still soaked with Jackie's blood. The hospital had offered some clothes he could wear, but Aster hadn't even answered. Different emotions were coming back and forth, as the time went.

Sorrow, guilt, frustration, anger.

Yes, even anger. He was angry at Talia for reading Jackie's journal out aloud just because she was jealous. Angry at Jackie's father for blaming Jackie for everything. Angry at Jackie for trying to kill herself, for nearly leaving everyone who loved her so selfishly. And lastly, he was angry at himself for not watching over Jackie better, for not be there all the time, both the time when they were working with the project and the time before the project.

Aster could feel the dried tears on his cheeks, and he nearly laughed. He hadn't cried in years, but of course it had to be Jackie to be the one who made him cry, even though it was just a little.

When he heard the door open, he turned his neck around so fast it was surprising he didn't strained it. Aster could feel his heart sink when he saw who it was.

Mr. Moon was standing in the doorway, breathing hard with a panic look on his face. He scanned the room and his room fell on Mick and Aster.

"Oh my God, Mickey!" he gasped, and ran over to his nephew. Aster wondered for a moment if he should step back so Mr. Moon could be with Mick, but then he remembered that he was still holding Mick's hand.

Mr. Moon stopped right beside Aster, kneeled down and carefully ran a hand through the little child's hair. Aster nearly stopped breathing as he watched Jackie's uncle. Then, Mr. Moon turned his head slightly, but he didn't look right at Aster.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you for watching over him." Then he looked straight into Aster's eyes and Aster choked in a breath. Mr. Moon was looking at him with warm and gentle eyes. The man was also giving him a smile with so much relief and it hurt so much to watch.

Aster could feel his lower lip start to tremble and his chest tighten. Ducking his head down, he closed his eyes as he felt tears threaten to fall. He could feel all eyes on him as he carefully let go of Mick's hand and clenched his own hands together.

How could Mr. Moon look at him like that? With warm eyes and a smile so full of relief. Why didn't the man look at him with hate and disgust? Aster hadn't manage to look after Jackie as he promised. He had let him down.

"Sorry," Aster whispered so softly he wondered if any of them even heard him. He breathed in a shaky breath and as he let it out, he heard a small sob escaping with it. He quickly slapped a hand in front of his mouth as another sob escaped.

"Aster." The voice was so gentle and calm.

"I am so sorry." This time, his voice was louder.

"Aster."

It hurt, hearing his name being said with so much care. Aster wanted to cry, scream and yell. He could feel tears falling from his eyes and down his cheeks to the hand that covered his mouth.

"_Crap,"_ he thought as he tried to dry them away, and then he felt a heavy hand being placed on is shoulder. Aster looked up shocked and again met by Mr. Moon's gentle eyes.

"Please, Aster. You have nothing to apologize for."

Aster couldn't remember a time where he had cried more like he did right there and then. He could feel Mr. Moon's pull him into a comforting embrace, speaking calming words to him. Aster couldn't bring himself to feel embarrassed, even though he knew that his friends were watching him. He couldn't bring himself to care, because it was okay. Okay for him to cry. Okay for him to step down. Okay for him to get comfort, even though he didn't feel like he deserved it.

It was all okay.

* * *

><p>Aster couldn't remember falling asleep, but it must have happened sometimes after Mr. Moon had hugged him. The next thing he knew was waking up to soft talking coming from beside the bed he was sleeping in.<p>

"Her operation was finished about a couple of hours ago, but she is still sleeping. The doctors told me that it's up to her now."

Aster recognised Mr. Moon's voice right away.

"Poor thing. What happened to make her do that?"

Aster nearly opened his eyes in surprise when he heard his Aunt's voice. What was she doing here?

"I don't know. None of the teens has told me anything yet, but judging by how they are…" Mr. Moon voice trailed off and Aster heard him sigh sadly.

"Where are they now?"

"Their parent came and picked them up right before you came here. It was quite the fight. None of them wanted to leave, and I don't blame them. But, they were tired the whole bunch, and I think it's better for them to sleep at home than waiting here. They are going to need all the rest they can get, for this isn't over yet. Not before I know exactly what happened to my little princess and the person who did this is punished."

Silence fell over the room and Aster gulped as he heard Mr. Moon finished talking.

Aster wondered for a moment if should reveal that he was awake or not. He didn't get a long time, because Mr. Moon had started talking again.

"I should probably get this little fellow home some way. He has been in and out of sleep the last hour and I think it's better for to wait anywhere else than at the hospital."

Mick. Aster had actually forgotten about him, and he wanted to slap himself.

"If you want, he can stay with us for a couple of days. Right now I don't think home is where he wants to be right now," Aunt Robin said. Aster silently agreed. Sleeping right beside the room where he nearly lost his older sister, not the best idea.

"I don't want to burden you or your husband, Robin," Mr. Moon tried, but Aster knew his aunt to well. She wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Nonsense. You took care of Aster when we weren't here, it's only fair to do the same for Mickey," Aunt Robin argued and Aster smiled. He heard Mr. Moon laugh.

"Should have known you would say that. Thanks Rob."

Aster nearly snorted. Rob? Seriously?

Only small talk was exchanged between the two grownups after that and before he knew it, he'd fallen asleep again.

* * *

><p>The next time he woke up, Aster was alone. He slowly opened his eyes, but squeezed them shut as bright light met them. He let out a groan as he dizzily sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes. He slowly opened them up again and blinked a couple of times so they could adjust to the bright light.<p>

Stretching his arms and shoulders, he looked around in the room and his eyes fell on a piece of paper lying on a trey. His name was scribbled on it and he reached for it tiredly.

_Aster. You were still sleeping when we went to drive Mickey to our house. I'll be back later tonight to pick you up of you want to go home then. Lunar (Mr. Moon) is at Jackie's room, watching her. Her operation went well. I know you were awake when we talked about her waking up, so you know the rest. Don't be afraid about visiting her. The people working here have given you permission to visit her. Aunt Robin._

_Ps: I also brought some change of clothes for you. They are in the bag by your bed._

"Visit her?" Aster mumbled to himself as he placed the paper back on the tray. He sighed, pulled his knees up to his chest and hugged them tightly. His pants were still dried with Jackie's blood, and he suddenly felt sick. Quickly letting go of his knees, he rose up from the bed to find the bag his aunt had left for him.

A couple of minutes later, he had changed to a worn down pair of jeans, a green t-shirt, a denim jacket and black converse. His old clothes was folded together inside the bag, which was lying on the bed. He was lying on the bed with his arms behind his head and closed eyes.

"Visit her?"

Aster sighed. He knew that Mr. Moon wasn't angry at him, but maybe that would change when he heard what happened. He didn't know what happened, Aster remembered. He shivered as he also remembered how cold the man's voice had been earlier. He almost felt sorry for Talia, but just almost. No way in hell did he feel sorry for that demon born in a human body. She got what she deserved from him and she's going the get what she deserves from Mr. Moon and probably every other person close to Jackie.

That thought brought a smile to Aster's lips. He had to smack himself before the thoughts could go any further. Yes, he wanted Talia to feel pain, but he wasn't a psychopath.

He reached for the letter and read it again. _"Don't be afraid about visiting her"._ Aster repeated that sentence repeatedly in his head. He sighed as he laid the paper down beside him. Visiting Jackie. Should he do that before she wakes up or after. If she wakes up.

The sound of a door opening up made him sit up in the bed. A young doctor, maybe in his late twenties, glanced up from his notes and looked just as surprised as Aster felt. Then his surprised look was replaced by a smile.

"I see that you have woken up and got a change of clothes," the doctor said.

"Yeah, but I've just been up for about 10 minutes or so," Aster answered.

"You okay?"

Aster laughed, perplexing the doctor.

"I don't know," Aster explained. "What time is it?"

He hadn't really thought about it. He must have been out for quite some time, since Jackie had been out from surgery for at least a couple of hours.

"It's about 4 Pm. You have been out from quite some time to be honest, but who wouldn't after what you've just been through," the doctor answered with a kind smile.

Aster tried to smile back, but it fell quickly and he looked away.

"I can see that something is on your mind. Would I bother you by asking what it is?"

Aster looked at the doctor surprised and stunned, and the doctor's smile turned into a small laugh.

"You'd be surprised how much better it feels after telling someone what's bothering you."

Aster just stared at him for a moment, and maybe it was because of the doctor's kind smile, but suddenly Aster heard himself telling the doctor about everything that had happened. About how he'd felt when Talia broke Jackie, about how he had broken Talia's arm in rage, about how stressed and scarred he had been when he heard that Jackie had cut her pulse, about how he didn't know if he deserved to visit her or not, if he should visit her or not.

"I'm afraid of braking down again to be honest," Aster said as he let out a small laugh. "I have never cried this much, and I kind of tired of it now."

The doctor laughed.

"Yeah, I can understand that. Gees, what girls can make boys do without even realizing it."

"You have no idea. Especially when it comes to Frostbite," Aster laughed and his heart clenched. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt in a bad way and he smiled softly.

"You really care for that girl, don't you?" he heard the doctor say and Aster only smiled in response. There was a moment of silence before another thought hit Aster like a truck.

"I found out this morning that she may be in love with me," Aster said, more to himself than to the doctor. He could feel a blush creeping up and his stomach tingled. He embarrassed scratched his neck as he laughed a little. He wasn't stupid. He knew that there had been something between them, they had nearly kissed three times, but that Jackie was in love with him? How lucky could a person get, especially a person like him.

Suddenly, he felt an urge to find Jackie. To hold her hand and stroke her hair, telling her that it was all okay, that he was going to be there for her. He wanted to kiss her and tell her that he cared about her, that he may be was in love with her too.

"I know that look. Now, go and find her. Her room is five rooms to the right, not hard to miss," the doctor said, his gentle smile still on his face.

Aster more or less jumped up from the bed and was halfway out the doorway, when he stopped dead. He turned around and looked at the doctor.

"Thank you," he called out to the doctor and then he left.

As the doctor had told him, Jackie was not hard to miss. Her room was the type with a glass wall so doctors and nurses could keep an extra eye on her. Aster could see Mr. Moon sitting on the small couch in the room, reading some kind of a children book.

Aster slowly walked the last steps to her room and stopped in the doorway, leaning heavily against doorframe. He could already feel tears in his eyes as his eyes landed on Jackie. She was so pale and seemed even smaller than before. Her white hair was covering the pillow, and Aster could see roots from her originally hair colour starting to show. Her arms was covered with bandage and he could see that there was bags with different contents over her bed. He could also hear the steady beeping from the heart monitor.

He moved his gaze over to Mr. Moon again, and Mr. Moon was looking back at him. The man gave Aster a welcoming smile as if saying; "It's okay, you can come in". Aster stepped inside and hesitantly made his way over to Jackie's bed. A chair was placed beside the bed, as if it was waiting for him, and he sat down.

"I'm going down to the cafeteria to find some coffee. Would you like something Aster, I have a feeling you haven't all day," he heard Mr. Moon say and he knew the man was right. His stomach felt quite empty.

"If it isn't a problem for you," Aster answered with a small smile. "I don't really care what it is, except that it is eatable."

Mr. Moon laughed. "I don't that is going to be a problem. I'll be back in 15 minutes. Watch over my little princess, would you?"

"Of course."

"You're a fine guy, Aster. I'm glad Jackie has someone like you in her life," Mr. Moon said, and Aster felt his chest fill up with pride. He laughed again as Mr. Moon tousled his hair before leaving the room. Aster watched the man disappear and then he turned his attention back to Jackie.

Her face was nearly as pale as her white hair, but her lips were still light red and her cheeks had a tint of pink in them. Even lying in a hospital bed after a long surgery, she was still beautiful in Aster's eyes. He carefully lifted his hand towards Jackie's face and gently stroked away some hair from her face. He was about to draw his hand back again, but then he stopped. The hand hung aimlessly in the air for a moment before Aster moved it to Jackie's cheek. He cupped it carefully, and let his thumb caress her cheek gently. It was surprisingly warm.

"_It's up to her now"_

Mr. Moon's words made their way to his mind and Aster bit his lip as he moved his hand away from Jackie's face. He lifted her hand with his own a placed his other on top of it. In contrast with her cheek, Jackie's hand was cold as ice. He started stroking it carefully, as if it would warm her hand, and moved his gaze up to her face again.

"Jackie," he started. "Of you can hear me, please wake up. Don't leave us all behind just because of Talia. What she said wasn't true. None of us hates you. You are not a murderer, you didn't kill your brother or your mother. It wasn't you, and..."

Aster stopped for a moment as he remembered everything Talia said.

"You are not ugly, too skinny and bony and stupid. You are really beautiful, in both my eyes and everyone else's eyes. You're are really smart where it is important to be. You are caring and nice to everyone who deserves it. Yes, you are a prankster, but that's also good about you. You make people laugh, that's your only goal. You never meant anything bad about them, not even when you pranked me. I think." Aster had to laugh at that before continuing. "You are a big influence for everyone who knows you or about you."

The blush was back on his cheeks as he said the next words.

"And she was wrong about my feelings for you. I care for you so much and I have been crushing on you for quite some time now. I think that I'm also falling in love with you. I think about you all the time and when you are sad, I'm sad. I want to beat up anyone who hurts you and make sure that you are happy. I want to see your smile every single day, because your smile is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. So please. Wake up. Come back to your family. Come back to your friends."

He cursed himself lightly when he felt a tear fall down his cheek, but his smile didn't disappear from his face.

"Come back to me, Frostbite"

* * *

><p><strong>And done!<strong>

**Wow.. I've been struggling so hard to write this done. I have such a writer block.**

**I have again started to rewrite this story, and by doing that… I had to read everything again… I am so embarrassed by the way I wrote when I was 14/15… Gees! It is so childish!**

**I'm glad to see that it got better after some time though.**

**Thanks to all the people who still follows this story and thanks for all the reviews I have got. Even though I havn't been updating or writing for a long time, I still read them and it makes me happy.**

**Hopefully, I'll see you all soon.**

**SyPews.**

**Updated: 04.01.2016 **


End file.
